The Colors In Hell
by PeanutFangirl
Summary: After meeting the cabin survivors, Clementine has always had a bad relationship with Nick. What happens after Nick loses his uncle, Pete? Some things will happen, some people will die, but will there be a difference between Clem and Nick? I suck with summaries! Rated T for language. My OC, Joy, will be in this story. Hope y'all like it! COMPLETE!
1. The Choice And Fight

A/N Hello peeps! Thanks for clicking on my Click story! No, I did not just make a pun there. If you haven't checked out my Cluke story and/or my one-shot, please do so! In this story, Clementine is, like the other one, 18. Don't judge, I don't really care about her age. This story will be told from Clementine's point of view, with a few exceptions here and there. Hope y'all like it!

Nick and I burst through the woods together. After his uncle, Pete, got bit, walkers attacked us.

Flashback

"_ARGH!" Pete yelled from the side of the river. "Pete!" Nick called from the other side. Pete shot a walker that was crawling towards him. "I'm fine! I'm fine!" Pete insisted. "Just… just lost my footing!" Then he muttered, "Dammit, Goddammit!" I noticed a gapping bite on his ankle. I widened my eyes in shock._

"_S**t, lurkers!" Nick called. The two men yelled from opposite sides of the river._

"_I'm outta ammo!"_

"_Come this way!"_

"_Son of a b**ch. Dammit! You get you're a**es over here! Both of you!"_

"_I'll cover you!"_

"_Get over here, goddammit!"_

"_Can't you listen to me once? Just one time? I've got ammo!"_

_I had to make a choice. Pete or Nick? Pete trusted me since I first came to the group last month. When the whole group thought I was bit, he believed me and actually defended me when I stole from them. The only other people in the group that I knew really trusted me was Luke, Sarah, and Joy._

_Nick on the other hand, nearly shot me when we first met. He apologized, but that's where it ends. Nick's always been so hostile towards me, I didn't think he really trusted me. Strangely though, I actually cared for him,(not in that way) I understood he had a temper and everything he's been through. I generally felt sorry for him, and I trusted him. It's been a month now and he still doesn't like me._

_I looked over at Pete, I was about to run to run to him, but froze. Pete was bit, I couldn't save him. I knew Nick was gonna kill me because of what I was gonna do. I blinked back my tears, turned, and sprinted for Nick._

_Nick turned to me, shocked. "NICK!" Pete screamed. He tripped and fell, Pete was beginning to get devoured by the rest of the walkers. "No!" Nick snapped. I cried, "We have to go!" Nick looked at me with a death glare, "You coulda saved him! How could you just leave him!"_

_(End of Flashback)_

"Look!" I yelled, pointing to an abandoned shed. Nick nodded, grabbed my arm, and we sprinted for it. We burst inside and braced ourselves against the doors. The walkers pounded to get at us. I looked around, "I'll hold it, Nick! Go find something!" Nick looked at me as I threw myself against the handles. He ran and grabbed a crowbar, sticking it between the handles. We backed away from the as the walkers failed to get in.

Nick fell into an old lounge chair and glared at me, "Why'd you leave my uncle?" I sighed, "Pete got bit." Nick's face fell, I sighed and began to search the place. Nick reminded silent, he just needed his space. I moved some plywood to reveal jars of something. Nick glanced at me, "What is that stuff? Lemmie see." I opened it and smelled it. I winced at its strong smell. I handed it to Nick and muttered, "It's either booze or piss." Nick rolled his eyes and took it.

Nick took a whiff and a sip. He pounded his fist on the table and said, "Whiskey." I set my backpack on the ground, "What do we do now?" Nick glared at me, "You should know, you seem really good at improvising." MY face felt hot, I clenched my fists in anger. I grit my teeth, then suddenly, I began to yell.

"You know what, no! I've been trying to be nice to you, Nick! For the past month!" Nick's eyes widened at my sudden outburst. I kept yelling, "I'm sorry about Pete. Okay, I cared about Pete. And I do care about you, Luke, Joy, EVERYBODY!" I felt kinda bad, but I didn't stop, "But ever since I got here, Nick, you've gone out of your way to be a f***ing a** to me! You really hate me, don't you."

I was on the verge of tears, I stormed over the corner, and curled into a ball. I pulled a pack of cigarettes and a lighter out of my backpack and lit one up. Nick stared at me in disbelief, "Clem-," I hid my face in my knees, "F**k you, Nick! Leave me alone!" I finished smoking, and began to quietly cry into my knees. Nick left me alone, and I cried myself to sleep.

**A/N Okay people, please don't get on me for making Clementine smoke in this story. I don't support smoking, I would NEVER smoke, and do NOT take this as a suggestion to smoke EVER! I don't know why I put it in there, I just did, so don't judge me. Another thing, YES, I am putting my OC Joy in this. For those of you that don't know, she was in my Cluke story with her best friend, Faith (Faith won't be in this, sorry), and Joy plays as Nick's 19-year-old sister. I am all open to suggestion, OC's would be great! Hope you like this story! I know it's only the first chapter, but there are many more to come. Special thanks to Emilyrose 727 for agreeing to help me with this, her suggestions will be later in the story. Go check her out right now! I'm sorry for a short chapter, the next one should be longer. Take luck! Lol**


	2. Drunk And Sober

A/N Hey peeps! Thanks for all your support! I know the first chapter was kinda boring. It might be kinda boring for a while. Trust me, once we REALLY get into the romance, this story will really kick off. Yes, this chapter will have SOME sparks. Alright stop resume lime, no, reasoning dime, NO! Review time! (Got it!)

**Kristal-Dynamite: I'm glad you love this! I will continue as fast as I can, I still got school (Im on fall break tho) to worry about. Age 13, and I'm in THREE HIGH SCHOOL CLASSES! Gawd! I'm actually new to writing, even though my Cluke story has been going very smooth. Hope to see more of your reviews!**

**Emilyrose727: Honestly, I don't know how much longer I can deal with your kindness before I explode! I'm glad little Clemmy smoking isn't bothering you. Never fear! A longer chapter is here! (I think)**

**GoldenEnderHawk: Awww! That really touched me! It's funny how to all of you guys, my stories are good, but my titles are cheesy, and my summaries suck! 'Take luck,' so you know Brian Regan? I love him!**

**Alrighty, let's get back to this story!**

I woke up to the sound of smashing glass. Once my eyes popped, I saw Nick throwing jars of whiskey at the wall. The smashing was loud, startling, unnecessarily annoying! I stormed over to Nick, he paid no attention to me. I snapped, "Stop it, you're scaring me!" He threw another jar at the wall. I stepped in the way as Nick picked up another jar. He drew his hand back, glaring at me. I refused to move, so Nick sighed and put his hand down.

"I had to kill my mom," he muttered. My face lost its menacing glare, I stared at him, shocked. Nick shrugged, "Sounds weird when I say it out loud, huh?" I crouched down in front of him. "Luke always used to push me, I never wanted to go into business with him," he groaned, staring at the jar in his hand. "I remember when he sold me on it. His big plan, some f***ing plan!"

I knew Luke and Nick were friends, but I never knew they knew each other before the apocalypse. Let alone were in business together! "And?" I asked. Nick shrugged again, "After six months, we were flat broke. But I didn't care, we were havin' fun." He paused, "I wish I was like him. I wish I could just keep movin' all the time. I'm just not…built like that." I scooted closer at him, he averted his eyes, "Everyone I grew up with, it all…happened to them." His face was showing an unreadable emotion, he finally looked at me, "And now, it's gonna happen to us."

I felt like someone kicked me in the stomach. "We'll make it," I assured him. He rolled his eyes, "Bulls**t." I scooted even closet to him, keeping a straight face. "Nick, look at me," I ordered him. He frowned and stared to his right. I glared at him, grabbed his face, and made him face me. I snapped, "I said, look at me!" Our eyes met, fierce on fearful.

My fingernails dug into his chin a little. I refused to let him say that. "You're not the only human who's lost people, Nick!" I snapped. "I've lost my parents, friends, and my foster father, Lee! Have I given up yet? Grow up, Nick! You may not move on fast, but you've got to try!" He glared at me, I didn't want to say what I was about to say, but I had no other way to get through to him.

"What would Joy say right now!?" I saw his face change from anger to depression. Joy was Nick's little sister, I've never seen Nick love something or someone more than he loved her. She was probably worried sick about us.

I let him go and softened my face, "We'll make it." When his eyes struck mine again, I saw something different. I saw fear, regret, and sorrow. But I also saw beauty, tranquility, and hope. The ice in his eyes began to sparkle at me, I almost lost track of what I was doing. Nick smiled the slightest bit, "I'm sorry. For what I did the other day. I was really being a d*ck. I didn't mean it." I gave him a nod, "I know, it's okay." He shook his head, "No, it's not. I've never seen you yell like that, or cry! That was my fault." I looked down, "Yeah, I kinda lost it, but don't go blaming yourself."

He smiled, "You should know, I don't hate you. It's just…" "Yeah?" I asked, for some reason, I was hoping for a certain answer. Nick shrugged, "I've always trusted you, Clem. I'm just afraid that if… I become to close to ya, I've just given the world another to take." I looked down, "I know what that's like. I keep becoming close to someone, then I somehow end up getting them killed."

Nick shifted a bit, "Every damn day, I was afraid I would lose Joy, Luke, Pete, or just ANYONE that day. It's as if ever few months, one gets picked off. Mom, Dad, Pete…" "What exactly happened to your parents?" I asked. "I'll tell you another day."

I stood up and went to check outside, "The walkers seemed to have cleared out, we should go." Nick hesitated, "Are you sure?" I nodded, grabbed his hand, and pulled him up. "Come on, Nick. Think of how worried she must be," I tempted. He nodded, "Now look, if we get separated, cabin's only half a mile from here, ya can't miss it. I smiled, "Let's go!" He grabbed my arm, "Wait." I turned to face him, his pretty eyes met mine. _Wait, did I just think he had pretty eyes? _He frowned a bit, "Promise me you'll watch out for Joy, if we really do get separated, and if ya can't find me?" I shook my head, "We WON'T get separated.

Nick gave me a serious look, I said, "I promise." We began to sneak outside, when a walker nearly pounced on me. Nick smashed it with the empty jar in his hand, snapping, "HA, f**k you, motherf***er!" Of course, the noise attracted some attention, now walkers surrounded us. Nick looked around for a second, than ran, "Hey! Over here!" He began to wave his arms in the air, and he called out to the walkers, "Come one you f**ks! Look at me!" Once the walkers noticed him, he turned to me, "Get the f**k outta here!"

I shook my head and burst towards him. I grabbed his arm and pulled, only to have shove me away. "I said get the f**k outta here!" Nick snapped. I yelled and grabbed him arm again, "I'm not leaving you behind! C'mon, Nick!" Knowing I wasn't gonna listen to him, Nick groaned and let me pull him away. We burst through the woods, cursing under our breathes.

After a short while, Nick had led us back to the cabin. We stopped and took a breath before Nick turned to me. "You okay?" he asked. I nodded, "Yeah, you?" "Yeah," he glared at me, "I told you to run." I crossed my arms, "I told youwe weren't gonna get separated. And you're welcome for saving you're a**!" Nick rolled his eyes, "Thanks, you stubborn little kid." I glared at him, "Call me a kid. One. More. Time." Nick put his hands up and smirked, "I was just kiddin'… kid." I punched his shoulder, "A**hole."

**A/N AW! There arguing over each other's safety! That's actually what I see in a Click relationship. The two would argue about the other person's well-being, without even knowing it! I could REALLY use some OCs, I like using them in my stories. I hope y'all like this chapter, I know I updated at midnight (literally), but it's worth it for you guys! I know this is still kinda boring, I just really need to get into this story, trust me, things get REALLY interesting when this romance heats up. NO! My stories are NOT gonna be dirty! Romance for a reason! Okay, please leave a review, my back really hurts from sitting in a car, and laying out whenever I write, it REALLY does help! Love all ya to the bone! Take Luck! (And care!) Lol**


	3. A Change In Pathes

**A/N I'm so sorry for not posting yesterday. My BFF and I were beaching all day! I make no promise on a longer or less boring chapter this time. Honestly, I do not have any sort of plan for this chapter! I'm just writing as I go, this is called… ULTIMATE IMPROVISING! But first, STOP! Review (Hammer) time!**

**Emilyrose727: SERIOUSLY, YOU'RE GOING TO KILL ME SOMETIME SOON! 333 (BTW, she's batman!)**

**Kristal-Dynamite: Awwww, you're so sweet! Well, I can tell you the romance WILL progress, not sure it will be shown in this chapter, tho. SORRY!**

**Someonefromnowhere: That name just… IT GETS ME EVERY TIME MAN! I'm glad the start was good enough for you. Even though it was a little boring.**

**Lady Mac 13: I have a friend who is a great artist, but she sucks at writing. I checked out your stories. I was all like, "Wow, I think you could be a great writer, you just need some help." So I sent you some, another person who likes my stories always gives me good ideas. Correction, SHAMZING ideas! I asked if they would PM you some ideas, I can see a bright future for you!**

**Alright, let's get into the story again!  
**

* * *

Nick and I walked up to the door of the cabin. He reached for the doorknob, only to have it swing open before he could touch it. It revealed Joy, her freckled face stained with tears. She squealed, "NICK! CLEM!" She leaped into her brother's arms, squeezing him tightly. He swung her in the air, I could think they were having a contest on who could squeeze the s**t out of the other person more! Rebecca and Carlos were at the door. Carlos's facial expression seemed to never change, or show any actual emotion. Rebecca and I have made our peace, and we were ever so slowly getting used to each other.

Joy released Nick and looked around, she snipped, "Where the hell's Pete?" Nick's face suddenly dropped, he muttered, "He…" Joy understood automatically, "No… Oh God." He pulled Joy into another hug; she sniffed as tears fell from her eyes again. I looked down, automatically feeling guilty again. I looked up at Carlos and Rebecca. Carlos looked a bit confused, "Luke's not with you?" Rebecca looked freaked out, "Where's Alvin!" I glanced down, "Walkers attacked us, and… Pete got bit. Nick and I are fine, but we didn't see… Luke and Alvin? They aren't here?"

Carlos nodded Rebecca stormed over to me, "Where were you, where were you exactly?" I tried to stay calm, the only, currently, non-freaking-out people I trusted weren't even here! Dammit! Rebecca turned to Carlos, "We gotta go!" "Just hold on a minute!" Carlos protested. Rebecca glared at snapped and him, "My husband is still out there! GET. THE. GUNS!" I tried not to laugh; the delivery of that line was kinda funny. Zombie apocalypse people don't judge me. **(Ragegamingvideos reference, I will make tons of these!) **

Carlos ran inside to 'GET. THE. GUNS!' Rebecca turned away from me, "Luke and Alvin went out looking for you, I told them not to go!" I heard her mumble, "Dammit Luke!" Suddenly, I heard a call from the woods, "Hey! I heard that!" I saw Luke and Alvin run to us from the woods. I have become SUPER close to Luke, and I am… was… SUPER close to Pete too. So yeah. I jogged over to him and quickly hugged him. He joked, "Good to see you're okay, Clemmy-Cloo." I pulled away and him, I absolutely DISBISED the nickname he gave me! I preferred it when Nick called me, 'kid'!

Rebecca walked over and hugged Alvin, Luke looked at Nick, hugging a sobbing Joy. He walked over, "What's wrong with her? Pete…?" He realized right away, then gave Joy an awkward pat on the head, "I'm sorry guys." Carlos appeared at the door with a rifle and a handgun. He smiled slightly, setting them on the table. He motioned us inside, Joy kinda lingered behind a bit. Once we were inside, Alvin blurted out, "We found Carver!"

Carlos's eyes widened, "What?!" Rebecca joined in, "What did you say?!" I have heard bits and pieces about Carver, from Pete. I knew he was a bad dude, and he was after the group because they escaped his camp, but I knew nothing else. I pointed, "Is he coming this way?" Luke looked concerned, "Alvin dropped his pocket knife when we ran, we went back to get it, but it was gone. I don't know if he knows we're HERE, but that we're in the air. We can't stay." Carlos nodded, "Yeah, anywhere but here. We should probably head to the mountains maybe." He nodded, "Yeah, everyone pack up, let's hit the road."

Everything seemed like a blur from here, it was all to fast! I felt someone grab my arm gently. I heard Nick say, "C'mon, Clem." Nick and I were forced to share a room, Joy was with Sarah, the other girl in my group. I've probably spent most of my time with her. If I wasn't with Luke or Pete, I was with Sarah, and sometimes Joy. Luke slept by himself, same with Carlos. And, of course, Rebecca and Alvin shared. Nick's room was the only room with a spare bed, which I had to take. I tried hard not to feel awkward, sleeping on a mattress on the floor while Nick slept in his bed, but it really was.

He took me upstairs, I was trying to wrap my head around the situation. I pulled away a bit, rubbing my temples, "Slow down, Nick!" He glared at me a bit, "Move it!" My head sprung up and I growled at him, "Excuse me! I'm a human too! Let me grab hold of what's going on! Jesus Christ! I may be tough, but I need my rest too!" Nick shook his head, as if snapping back to reality, the room was empty, so it wasn't that weird to see us talking. Nick NEVER talks to me!

He scratched the back of his head, "Oh, sorry. I just kinda forgot. Ya know?" I raised my eyebrows, "Forgot what?" He mumbled, "That you're capable of being hurt." **(Divergent reference, again) **I didn't know if I should take that as a compliment, or an insult. By the way he looked at me, it sounded like a compliment. I shrugged, "Let's go."

We were grabbing all our supplies and shoved them into backpacks. I suddenly said, "What did Rebecca mean when she said, 'I told them not to go!'?" Nick looked up at me, "She was just concerned for her husband's safety. She wouldn't want to leave you behind." The next words he said shocked me, I wasn't quite sure I heard him right! "I wouldn't leave you behind." I tried not to show any surprised expressions, but they seemed to force their way onto my face.

Nick's eyes widened as her realized what he just said, "Oh s**t! I just said that out loud didn't I." I decided to NOT make it awkward, "Can't blame you, I am quite awesome!" Nick joked a little back, "We'll see if THAT changes any time soon!" I threw a pillow at him, laughing, "You jacka**." We were both laughed, I ignored the fact that it was NICK I was laughing with.

Once we had our stuff together, we jogged out of the house. No f**ks given, it made me want to laugh again! We all seemed to walk in groups. From front to back, it went like this: Carlos and (a slightly confused) Sarah, me and Luke, Alvin and Rebecca, then Nick and Joy. I walked a little bit closer to Luke. He turned to me, "What happened after… ya know." I hesitated, but gave him the sob story of Pete and of how I yelled at Nick, twice. I left out my strange, TEMPORARY, attraction I had on Nick while in that cellar, but I did tell him about the conversation we had, and how Nick tried to make me leave him and blah, blah, blah! I noticed Luke smirk a bit and look back at Nick, who paid no attention to us.

Joy seemed to have dried up and was walking with a blank expression. Joy and Nick were what was left of their family. I knew Joy moves on relatively fast, but EVERYONE has a breaking point. Where was hers? I'll have to talk to her later about it. I looked at Rebecca's large stomach, I remember when we first met. I had blackmailed her, I felt super guilty about that.

"_Whose baby is it?"  
_

"_Excuse me?"  
_

"_If it's not Alvin's, whose is it?"_

"_You shut your f***in mouth!"_

"_You should probably think about being nicer to me. That's just my kind advice."_

I still haven't apologized to her, I will, I swear I will! It's just been so hard right now. Tears began to form, I felt one fall to my cheek. Luke clearly noticed it, he opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again. He could see I wasn't in the mood to talk. He draped his arm around me, comforting me as I walked. I looked back at Nick, he did see us. He had no clear expression on his face. Was he…_jealous?_ I turned back and walked closer to Luke. I tried not to laugh, again. Why was everything just so goddamn complicated!?

* * *

**A/N Yes, I went with the flow on this chapter. Okay, I'm super freaking tired so don't judge if this chapter wasn't that great! Okay, THIS WASN'T PLANNED OUT! Gawd, I'm gonna go to bed now! Please leave a review, it helps me out a lot! I'll try and update In The Moment tomorrow. I'm just blanking out with ALL stories! I COULD REALLY USE SOME SUGGESTIONS AND OCS! Take Luck! Lol**


	4. Guns And Games

**A/N Hey y'all! Hope you guys are enjoying the story! I see such amazing reviews by people titled guest. I'm not asking you to get an account, but I am asking you to come up with a name to use besides, 'guest'. Before I was PeanutFangirl, I was Randomfangirl. Please do so, I want to give y'all a proper thanks! So yeah, I had two people by the name of guest, thank both of you for your kind review! I honestly don't know what to say, all of you guys are so kind and warming I may just explode AGAIN! I have one review to point out**!

**Emilyrose727: YEAH AND I'M ROBIN! I didn't expect to make a longer chapter, I just did so… Yay me! I'm super glad you're loving my story and I thank you from the bottom of my heart for your shout out to my story! Everyone, if you haven't, go check her stories, her Click is called, 'The Ass End Of This World' it IS complete, but she working on a sequel! 'From Here on Out' I just LOVE this girl!**

**Special thanks and a shout out to Kiwipunch99! Her Cluke fanfiction, 'Always lost, but never alone' was the VERY first Cluke fanfiction I have ever read, and I still read it, and I just LOVE it! Thank you so much for the shout out you gave me and Emilyrose727! Keep up the great work and rock on! #Cluke4lyfe!**

**Alright, done with the thank yous and shout outs! Lets get back to walking some dead!  
**

**(Five days later!)**

Things between Nick and me have strangely grown. We have become good friends, he has been open to me, as I've been to him! Luke will constantly tease me, saying stuff like, 'Looks like Nick found a new Joy.' I could tell Joy didn't mind me, we were okay friends. She spent most of her time with Nick. Nick seemed a good bit depressed over Pete. Joy was too, but she was calm and relaxed about it.

Like I said, Joy's good at moving on, but she never takes this whole world seriously. She knows stuff like how to shoot a gun, she's not a bad hunter, she's quite when she needs to be, and she's incredibly fast! Not to mention a parkour show-off. But she wears stuff like sweat pants, she never cuts her hair **(Long , straight, blond.)** She seems to treat everything like it doesn't exist until the going gets tough.

Sarah on the other hand was just very clueless about this world. I've tried to talk Carlos into teaching her how to survive, but he just won't take it. I don't think it's the best thing, but I do understand. Sarah is the most innocent and sweet girl I've ever met, I enjoyed every bit of time I spent with her. She's a very observant girl, which is an advantage. Her eyesight might not be the best, but she has ears like a bat! She and Joy make a great team in this kinda stuff. Joy was a carrot addict when she was a kid, that's what Nick told me anyway, so her eyesight was the best in the group. If Joy couldn't see any walkers, and Sarah couldn't hear any walkers, there were no walkers.

The ages groups went in this order, Sarah **(15) **,Me **(18)** ,Joy **(19)**, Nick **(24)**, Luke **(26)**, Rebecca **(31)**,Alvin **(33)**, Carlos **(37)**,and when Pete was alive **(45)**. We all kinda had our own 'role' in the group. Like I said, Joy and Sarah were the most observant, I was usually the one with the combat, since I was best with a gun. Carlos of course was the smartest guy in the group, not to mention a doctor. Luke was our leader. Nick usually kept watch. Rebecca was cut a break, but usually was good when it came to searching places. Alvin took her job until her baby was here, but he was the best at negotiating in the group.

I sat on a log next to Joy and Sarah. "Hey Clem!" Sarah greeted. I gave her a wave before sitting next to her. Joy raised her eyebrow, "I thought you were going hunting with Luke." I shook my head, "We found a lot of meat last time, plus, my leg still ain't doing so hot." That was true. Luke and I did most of the hunting, but last time we got lots of squirrels and a few deer. We were both carrying so much meat I tripped over a root. My foot had totally got caught in it and ended up spraining my ankle. Luke left all our meat in the woods and hoped nothing would take and/or eat it, so he could carry me back to Carlos. Nick seemed actually, a bit freaked out!

When Luke had brought the meat back, unharmed, we declared it would last us a good long while. As in, three days. But I wasn't allowed to hunt for at least five weeks. I was still in combat position, just couldn't be to extreme for a while. Sarah smiled, "Okay, cool. I wanted to talk to you." I smiled a bit, "About?" Sarah giggled and announced, "I wanna learn how to use a gun!" My eyes widened, Joy began to laugh. I noticed Carlos glaring, "No."

Joy, for some reason, was good at convincing. She gave Carlos puppy eyes, "Common Carlos! Please? We won't let her hurt herself!" Carlos shook his head and crossed his arms, "I said no." Lucky for us, Carlos was the most stubborn person on Earth **(I should know, I'm pretty stubborn too)**. I looked over at Alvin for help, Alvin could talk anyone into anything. He nodded, "It's best if Sarah learns, she'll have a WAY better shot out here." Carlos and Alvin talked for a second before he gave in. Carlos pulled out a pistol and emptied it. Then, he handed it to me. He said sharply, "Sarah is not allowed to practice with a loaded gun yet. You guys have half an hour." I nodded and took the gun, "Yeah, okay. C'mon guys!"

Joy, Sarah, and I ran through the woods. We found a small clearing while I pulled the trigger while aiming at the ground. I wanted to make sure it really was empty and safe, because the plan we had was stupid, but it was gonna work. **(WARNING: Don't try this at home! This is something these girls shouldn't even be doing!) **Joy ran ahead a bit then turned to face us. I was talking to Sarah, prepping her.

"Alright Sarah, guns have a lot more of a kick. When you pull the trigger, you will feel a good kick, but it's worse when it's actually loaded. Not to mention, louder. You're going to stand like this." I held the empty gun and aimed straight, my arms slightly flexed, and my back almost straight. Sarah copied my stance after I gave her the gun. She complained, "It's really heavy." I shrugged, "Yeah, I know. You'll get stronger though."

"Now, Sarah, you're gonna aim for Joy. For the first half, we'll pretend she's a walker. When it's a walker, ALWAYS aim for the head!" Sarah aimed for Joy, "Here we go." She pulled the trigger then jumped back, "Ow!" Joy held her hand a bit above her head, "It would've hit right here!" I rolled my eyes, then comforted Sarah. She scowled, "My hands hurt!" I teased her, "You're the one who wanted to do this!" Joy snickered, "C'mon Sarah! I'm a lurker, I'm coming to eat ya!" She stuck her arms out and began to loudly moan as she shuffled in small circles. Sarah and I burst into laughter.

I gave Sarah a small pat on the shoulder, "Don't squeezed the trigger to hard and/or to fast. I trick I learned was to take a breath before pulling the trigger." She then sucked in a large breath, Joy began to crack up. I shook my head, "Not that big, just a small one, right before you fire." Sarah obeyed me and pulled it again. Joy held her hand close to her ear, "Right here, close!" Sarah did a few more rounds, it took a few to actually hit Joy's head. We both praised her.

I continued, "Alright, walker session over. We're gonna work on someone that's trying to hurt you. This time, instead of Joy standing there, she's gonna run at you, you need to shoot her in the head or body. A good place to aim is for the knee. Take out a knee, she can't run, therefore, she can't get to ya. Best places for killing, chest, stomach, and head. Other placed will slow them down, but remember those are the best places to aim." Sarah nodded, "Okay, okay I got this."

Joy backed up, then she charged at Sarah. Being the fast girl she is, Joy could get to Sarah quickly, so Sarah had to act fast. She freaked out them pulled the trigger. Joy froze and grabbed her shoulder, "Barley skimmed it, try again Sarah." I comforted the frightened girl, "Don't worry, if Joy gets to you she won't actually hurt you. This is just practice. And I highly doubt there are bandits as fast as she is, so if you practice with her, you'll have the advantage.

Sarah practiced, it took longer. She hit Joy in the shoulder twice, got her side once, her stomach countless amounts of times, her knees a few times, her chest almost as much as her stomach, and her head about seven times. I was proud of Sarah, she learned fast. I hugged her, "Well done Sarah! I'm super impressed!" Joy nodded, "Yeah, you killed me so much I might actually die a death." We all began to laugh, then walked back to camp, my arm draped around Sarah's shoulder.

When we got back, Joy took Sarah to go brag to Carlos. I walked up to Nick, "Hey!" He smiled, "Heard you took Sarah to shoot a bit." I nodded and sat next to him, "Yep, she did, surprisingly, good! She picked up fast, I think Joy was having fun too." Nick raised his eyebrow, "How?" I suddenly realized Nick would kill me if he found out Sarah got practice by shooting at Joy. I shrugged, "She cracked a bunch of jokes I guess." That wasn't totally a lie, she did hobble around like a walker.

Nick laughed, "Go figure!" I scooted a bit closer to him, "How does she stay so calm, and… happy? I mean, it really seems to go with her name, full of joy." Nick nodded, "Yeah, I know. Joy… has her own technique for dealing with the s**t the world gives her." I saw his smile drop a bit, I looked away, "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. It's not my business anyway." Nick shrugged, "She pretends this whole world is like a horror game, like she loads a gun and just kills any threats easy. It makes life easier for her. It helps because in video games, Joy doesn't take or give any s**t, she makes it so easy."

I thought about that, this whole world, a video game? I couldn't imagine it being that easy. I mean, yes, there was a 'Game Over' but that was easier to take. Maybe that's how she gets over deaths easily, just pretends that person got their 'Game Over'. I sighed, "It's gonna get her killed at some point." Nick sat up automatically, "Don't talk like that! Her method works for her, she's still alive! She's not gonna die!" I held my hands up, "I'm sorry, Nick."

He looked at his feet, I scooted even closer, "Can I ask you something." Nick mumbled, "Well, you just did." I rolled my eyes, "How are you doing… about Pete?" Nick really looked like he was gonna burst into tears, "I miss him so much, why couldn't have I been better? I never got to say goodbye!" I felt kinda awkward, put my arm around him, "It's okay, Nick. It's okay." I felt him hug me back. It was just a friendly hug, until neither of us pulled apart. I inhaled his scent, smoke and pinecones. A strange mix made a comforting smell. I lingered there until I heard a voice.

"Alright you two, stop cuddling and let's go!" Luke smirked with Joy nearby. Nick and I pulled apart and awkwardly stared away form each other. Luke laughed, "Holy s**t Nick! I never knew you could blush, you look like a goddamn cherry!" Nick glared at him, "F**k off, man!" Sarah raised her eyebrows, "Clementine, why is your face pink?" Everyone began to laugh, beside me, Sarah, and Nick.

We stood up and continued our way. I started walking by Luke, but he kept shooting me smirks. I rolled my eyes and slowed down so I was walking by Sarah. She asked me again, "Why was your face pink?" I shrugged, "I don't know, Sarah. I just don't know."

**A/N Okay, I'm writing this in the car and I won't post it till I get home. I might get a few more chapters of this and In The Moment done too. Let's hope I don't get too lazy! Please leave a review, it helps me out a lot! Love you all! Take Luck! Lol**


	5. I've Got A Crush On You

**A/N Okay, working on another chapter for this story. Still in the car so it will be like an insta-upload. I'm trying knock out two chapters for The Colors In Hell and In The Moment. If I finish, (because each chapter takes me about an hour and a half) I will indeed keep writing if I'm not too tired. Since this chapter will go up right after the previous, I HAVE NO NEW REVIEWS! Oh well!**

**Back to the story!**

We were all crossing a bridge together; I would occasionally glance back at Nick. I had caught back up with Luke, who quit the smirking. Thank God! There was nothing going on between me and Nick, right? I mean, we were just friends. I don't really understand this kinda stuff. I mean, I was like, twelve, when the apocalypse hit! I wouldn't understand feelings towards a person. Not lots of people in my group knew. Rebecca and Alvin knew, but I wasn't totally close to them. Joy knew, I think she had a boyfriend when this happened, but I wasn't really comfortable talking to her about it. Pete knew, and I WAS comfortable talking to him about it, but he was dead now.

Nick walked ahead of us; either to be alone, or to get a good look ahead. I dragged behind a bit; I needed time to think for myself. I heard a voice say, "You okay, Clem?" I looked up to see Alvin walking next to me. I nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine, just…lost in thought I guess." Alvin shifted a bit, and then awkwardly said, "You wanna…talk about it?" I shrugged; I never talked to Alvin often, "I don't understand people. I mean like, what makes a person special to you? I wanted to talk to Pete about it. I mean, he's the only person I felt I could talk to him about it. I mean, you and Rebecca, ya know. You guys are gonna be parents soon. If I remember correctly, Joy was also in a relationship!"

Alvin shrugged, "There's a difference for different people. If you mean what I think you're saying, people don't know who they will fall for until they actually do." I shrugged, "It's not just that, special people in general." Alvin smiled a bit, "We all know what it's like. Just in different ways. We all love each other in different ways. You might think it between me and Bec or Joy and her guy, but it's not just that. You see, Nick loves Joy too, she loves him, brother and sister. Carlos and Sarah love each other, it's father and daughter! Or it can be just…friends. Like Luke and Nick. There are so many ways you make a person special, you notice them when they come."

I would have never expected Alvin to say something like that! It was strange, I knew I could love my parents, friends, but this was different. A person could be in a different place than you think. I could love a person like a friend, when really there like a brother or sister. I could love someone like a sibling, when really, it's stronger than that. I didn't want to ask what it was like to be, in love, with someone. I didn't know, I understood people better now, but I still had lots to learn. I smiled, "Thanks, Alvin." He gave me a smile in return.

"HOLD IT A**HOLE!" I heard Nick snap. We all ran forward to see a man holding a rifle. Luke got in between them fast, "Whoa! Whoa! Hold it guys!" The man was short, and wearing a gray hoodie. He had short black hair and a small black mustache. He snipped, "What do you people want?" I stepped up, "We're just looking for a place to stay the night. We don't want any trouble." The man softened, "Oh! Well then, my group and I have plenty of room back on that mountain! You're more than welcome to stay with us." Luke raised his eyebrow, "Well that's awful nice of ya, what's the catch?" The man shrugged, "No catch, besides, we have plenty of food."

I decided to play nice, "Thank you, mister…?" He smiled, "Matthew, my name's Matthew." I smiled back, "Nice to meet you Matthew, I'm Clementine. This is Luke, Nick, Carlos, Sarah, Joy, Alvin, and Rebecca." He looked at all of us, Nick put his gun down, but still had a cautious frown. Everyone did besides me, Alvin, Sarah, and Joy. Matthew led us over to a station over on the other side. He stopped us for a second, "You guys should rest for a bit, I got some extra food in here, just give me a second."

Nick sat on a nearby bench. Luke, Carlos, and Joy were talking in the distance. Rebecca and Alvin sat on a log, with Sarah at their feet. I was about to go sit by Sarah, when I saw Nick place his head in his hands. I sighed and went to sit by him. "You okay?" I asked. He shrugged, "Just wishin' the first thing I did wasn't drawing a gun on that guy." I laughed a little, "Well, you didn't pull the trigger. I'll bet he's pretty glad you didn't." Nick nodded, "Yeah, I guess so." I could tell he didn't agree.

"You were trying to protect us. Don't forget he drew back on you. You're not a bad guy Nick, you seem to be good with kids too." He suddenly whipped his head to stare at me, "WHAT! Since when am I good with kids?" I looked over at Joy, "She turned out good, didn't she." Nick fake-scowled, "Joy? Hell no!" We both laughed, Sarah turned to smirk at us. Can't fool Sarah's ears, it's pretty impossible.

Nick stared at me, I stared back. I was confused, why didn't I feel awkward? Nick lightly touched my hat, "Where did you get this?" My smile dropped, "It's a long story." Nick scooted closer to me, "I've got time." I smirked, "You just have to know don't ya?" He nodded, "Yup!" I shoved him playfully, then began my sob story.

"When I was twelve, close to when this all started, my parents told me they were going to Savannah for a week. I had school, so I couldn't go. They were gonna leave me with my babysitter, Sandra. I was upset I couldn't go, so my dad gave me his favorite hat to wear while they were gone. Then, all this happened. This hat became the one thing that reminded my parents. When I lost it once, my foster father and savior, Lee, promised me he'd find it. Which he did, people tried to steal it from me. Some of those people… tried to hurt me so they could get it. I…killed some people because I needed it more than ever. It's become like, THE most important thing to me. It gives me hope, it gives me the will to live."

Nick's eyes widened at my story, I felt tears began to leak from my eyes. He stammered, "I…just…wow. I'm so sorry I asked about it!" I shook my head, "It's always better to get this stuff out in the open, don't be sorry." I almost wanted to hug him. His pretty blue eyes where shining on me. _Wait, did I just think- aw f**k it!_ He and I stared for a minute, I blinked at him. He laughed and pointed at me, "HA! I win!" I rolled my eyes, "You never said we were having a staring contest, Nick." He shrugged, "Never said there were any rules on DECLARING a staring contest!" I frowned, "Probably because it's basic knowledge."

We stared again, Nick grinned, "Enjoying the view?" I blushed a little, "Are you?" He shrugged back, "Maybe." "That's why you're constantly staring at me!" I announced. He scratched the back of his head, turning the lightest shade of pink. I laughed and pointed at him, "Nick, you look like bubblegum!" He began to smack his lips and I laughed. He teased me back, "So you've noticed?" I replied sarcastically, "What can I say? You're a sight to see!" I wasn't totally lying, he was good looking. Him and Luke both.

He smirked, "You're one to talk!" We sat there, laughing and joking. I didn't even notice Matthew come out of the station, "I have two cans of peaches, who gets 'em?" I looked over at Rebecca, Luke came over. He saw the peaches, "Rebecca here is walkin' for two, she gets 'em. The rest of us can wait till we get to that lodge." Matthew nodded and led the way up. This time, I was walking with Nick.

**A/N Once again, reminding y'all, THIS WILL BE A CLEAN STORY! Nothing sexual or anything. Here's the limits, hugging, kissing, exaggerated make-out sessions, and sleeping, maybe a hickey or two, but anything beyond that, NIEN! Hope y'all like this chapter, leave a review, it REALLY does help me! I'll update ASAP! Love y'all! Take Luck! Lol**


	6. The Bearded Man

**A/N Okay, thank you just SO MUCH for all of your constant support! If I could go out, and hug each and every one of you, trust me, I WOULD! Now, the hat segment was actually a forgotten scene from one of Emilyrose727's stories! So credit to her! LOVE YA GURL! Now, lets get right into the reviews!**

**RavenHunter155: Sorry to disappoint you, but please keep in mind I'm still just a kid. I'm a thirteen-year-old girl, and I'm quite the nerd if ya ask me. Hope you're still loving the story at least!**

**Kiwipunch99: Awwww! That really made me giggle and blush! (Yes, all reviews make me blush) I'm honored to be the author of the first Click story you've read. I suggest reading Emilyrose727's Click stories (her 1st one has a sequal) She inspired me to write a click story, you're so supportive, thank you so very much! I hope to see more reviews from you!**

**Kristal-Dynamite: Yeah, I try to separate my Cluke and Click stories as much as possible. That's why I let Matthew live (for now XD) Hope you're loving the story!**

**Okay, SIT AND READ SLAVES! Just kidding, let's get back into the story!**

* * *

"Holy s**t! Kenny?" I gasped. Luke had his hand in front of me. Kenny was staring at me, "Clem-Clementine?" Matthew shook his head, "Wait a minute…Ken? You know her?" I burst over to Kenny and wrapped my arms around his strong waist. Kenny was alive! I felt him hug me back. He squeezed my shoulder, then looked at Nick, who still had his rife. "These people with you?" he asked. I automatically nodded, not taking my eyes off my long lost friend.

Kenny faced the group, "We can talk inside." I smiled as we all followed Kenny and his small group inside. When I say small group, I really mean small group. It consisted of Kenny, Matthew, an older bald man with a large stomach, and a pretty Indian lady. Once we came inside, I had to persuade my group Kenny and his people were safe, so they would take the weight off their shoulders. (Yeah, I kinda glossed over that, don't judge) Kenny took me over to a fire where we got to relax for once. It felt nice to not have to carry a gun around for once.

Kenny smiled, "Never thought I'd see ya again! How old are ya know?" I thought for a moment, "Eighteen, I think." He smiled, "How long have you been with the group?" I thought back to when I first met them, they locked me in a shed, Nick nearly shot me, and I had to steal from them. But look were I am now, "A little over a month. They're all trustworthy people." Kenny looked up to see Sarah with the Indian lady, they were decorating a Christmas tree. I thought to when I left Pete to die, how Nick had changed. Somehow, Nick and I have grown closer. Much closer, it kinda scared me.

I decided to tell Kenny, "This man, Pete, used to be part of the group. He was Nick's, the guy that drew on you, uncle. He was a good man, but a week ago, he got bit. I had to leave him behind." Kenny's expression dropped, "Aw, I'm sorry darlin'. I wish I coulda found you sooner." I shrugged, "Nick and Joy took it okay, I guess. Joy better than Nick." Kenny raised his eyebrow, I corrected myself, "Joy's the young blond girl, Nick's sister." Kenny nodded, "And the rest are?"

I smiled, "Rebecca is the pregnant lady, and her husband is Alvin, the large black guy. Carlos is the Hispanic man, and Sarah, the girl over there, is his daughter. And then there's Luke, the kindest of the group." The Indian lady came up to us and put a hand on Kenny's shoulder, "You two catching up?" Kenny smiled at her, "Clem, this is my girl, Sarita. Ain't she beautiful?" Sarita gave me a pretty smile, "Nice to meet you, Clementine!" I smiled back, "You too."

Luke, Nick, and Joy came downstairs, Luke asked, "Can we do anything to help?" Kenny stood up, "Sure, we got a lot of things to bring in before that storm hits." Joy nodded and grinned, "Sure!" The four went outside, just before Kenny turned to me, "Clem, why don't you help Walt with dinner?" I nodded and went to find the man, Walter I think.

"Hey, Clementine," Walter greeted me, "Settling in well enough?" I nodded, "Yeah, thanks." He gave me a grin in reply, "Excellent!" He began to stir the food, "So how do ya know Kenny?" I shrugged, "We're old friends. I met him after it happened." Walter raised his eyebrows, "When he was with Lee? Yeah, he only told us a little." I tried to ignore he just said Lee's name. I looked over at the door, Nick gave me a small smile before following Kenny, Luke, and Joy. I gave him a small wave in response.

Walter chucked, "He a good friend of yours?" I blushed a little, "You could say that." Walter's grin broadened, "Oh, I see now." I blushed harder, "It's not like that! We're just…friends." Walter laughed, "I used to be a teacher, lots of my students would say the same." He laughed at such a memory. I tried to stand up straight, "Well, it's not like that!" Walter smirked a little, "We'll see."

* * *

**A/N OKAY, I know. Short, boring chapter! Sorry! School's making it so I HAVE to go to bed now, so don't judge me! I have another chapter after this, then the next one and things REALLY start heating up! I'm excited, so there's something to look forward to! Sorry for a lame chapter! I really am! Please leave a review, make me feel better for a not-so-great chapter. I'm not proud of it. Love you all to the flipping bone! Take Luck! Lol**


	7. Luke's Story

**A/N I am going to type this whole chapter again. FOR THE THRID TIME! ARGH! (Rips my beautiful hair out) The things I do. Sorry for not uploading in days, I've been focusing on school and In The Moment. Special thanks to emilyrose727 AGAIN! She gave me the ideas I will reveal in this chapter, thank you so much! I'm not doing review time because HONESTLY! THREE RETYPES! Sorry, let's just get back into the story. This chapter will be more of a Clementine and Luke bonding chapter. The story will kick up in the NEXT chapter. If I ain't tired, I'll start it right after this one is up! So I might post again at like, midnight!**

* * *

I sat at the table, lost in thought. The aroma of peaches and beans filled the room. I saw the door open and Luke plopped down next to me. He nudged me, "Hey Clemmy-Cloo!" I shoved him, "I just HATE that nickname!" Luke held his hands up in defeat, "Okay now! No need to get all bent into a pretzel." I rolled my eyes and he gave me a wild grin, "So you like Nick?"

My eyes widened, Luke burst into laughter, "Holy s**t, Clem!" I glared at him, "Oh my God, Luke! Why do you have to be so goddamn childish?" Luke shrugged, "Hey, that's just me!" I sighed, "Yes, I 'like' Nick. As a friend. Are you happy now?" He smirked, "As a friend?" I had to do it, "What about you Luke? You never talk about YOUR love life?"

Luke's eyes widened, now it was MY turn to laugh. He stuttered, "Uh…" I teased him, "C'mon Lukie!" He frowned at me, "If I tell you, will you promise me you'll never call me that again?" I shrugged, "Yeah, yeah, alright. Probably."

He scratched the back of his head, "I have had a small crush on…someone. For the past couple years actually." I grinned, "Okay, for a few years, so it's not me." Luke smiled at me as if to say 'yup, defiantly not you'. I smirked, "Well, who is it? I need a name!" Luke scuffled a bit, "Well, I knew her before all this, but I wouldn't say anything because she had a boyfriend."

I weighed the options, Joy or Sarah? I didn't know for sure if Sarah had known Luke before all this, but I knew he did indeed know Joy. I knew Carlos was VERY overprotective of Sarah, there was no way she would ever have a boyfriend. However, Joy DID have a boyfriend, he died closer to the start of hell breaking out. I grinned, "Joy?" Luke blushed a bit, I squealed, "It is Joy! You like Joy!" Luke shrugged, "A little. I mean, I feel awkward every time I remind myself I'm seven years older than her."

I teased him, "Aw, that's so cute Lukie!" He glared at me, "I told you about Joy, now stop calling me that!" I smirked, "I said, probably!" Luke smirked back, "Don't make me tickle you Clem!" A little after I first met Luke, when I was freed from the shed, he had asked me about my parents. I told his some stuff, non-important stuff. Like when I was ever mad or upset, my dad would tickle me. Now, whenever we got into an argument, Luke would tickle me.

I shot back, "Don't make me tickle YOU!" Luke had an annoying smirk on his face, "Good luck with that. I was NEVER ticklish, I inherited that from my folks." Luke never talked about his family, all I knew is that they were dead. Literally, that was it. I scooted closer to him, "Luke?" He smiled at me, I took a breath, "Will you tell me about your family?"

His smiled dropped, I corrected myself, "You don't have to say if you don't wanna." Luke shook his head, "No, it's fine." He continued, "I was an only child, so I was more of a shy and quiet youngen. In the second grade, Nick had moved into my neighborhood. Since he was new and I really didn't have any friends, we kinda just started talkin'. We became best friends pretty damn fast." I raised my eyebrow, "I thought Nick as younger than you." Luke nodded, "Oh he is. But, believe it or not, Nick was a really smart kid. He skipped a grade. And his birthday was early in September, so he was the youngest guy in the classes."

I snickered at the idea of Nick being smart and skipping a grade. Luke smiled at memories, "But Nick and I did lots of stupid things. Roof jumping, egging houses and trucks, playing a little ding-dong-ditch. That sort of stuff." I laughed, "That is stupid!" Luke chuckled, "Eventually, when she was old enough, Nick would beg me to let Joy tag along. They became like my stand in brother and sister.

Luke got this mischievous gleam in his eyes, "I remember this one time… when I was in high school, the three of us were planning on going to tp our principle's house." I laughed, he smirked, "We eventually got caught by the cops. We spilled everything to our parents. And all of us ended up grounded for two months." I laughed some more, "Now THAT is REALLY stupid!" Luke nodded, "Joy took it best, and always found a way to sneak onto her phone. She never got caught with THOSE things. That's when I started to like her a bit." I nudged him, "Well then, now I know for sure she hasn't changed at all!"

Luke and I just sat there, lost in thought, I looked back at him, "You never told me about your parents. What did they do? What…happened to them?" Luke's smile dropped again, he sighed, "Um…" I wrapped and arm around him and hugged him, "It's just me here." He gave me a weak smile, "Alright, I'll tell ya."

"My parents both raised me in a rural area. Since I lived close to Nick, we'd have like this…system. I had cows at my place, he raised chickens **(I actually do have lots of hens! I'm not a farm girl.)**. My parents and his parents would trade and sell milk and eggs. I learned how to carry my own weight at a young age. My parents had wanted me to study agriculture in college. I did get a minor, but had an interest in other stuff." I smiled at the thought.

Luke continued, "Well, there was this one time, Pete was taking the Nick, Joy, and Hannah (Nick and Joy's mother) camping. They had asked me and my parents to tag along. We played guitar and drank some beers each night. Joy, Nick, and I would sing, off-key for fun. Joy usually spent summers with their dad, but gave this one up. Nick never wanted to visit his dad, his mom called custody on them both, but Joy liked moving around. Anyway, that was when all this started. We were leaving when we hit someone, the happened to be a lurker. My dad went to check it out, it took a huge chunk out of his neck. Scared us all, my mom went out to see him after a few minutes of him lying in the road. My dad had turned fast, and automatically ate my mother."

I stared in shock, "Oh God, Luke, I'm so sorry!" I pulled him into a hug, which he returned. I felt him sniff a little. I rubbed his back, "Shh, it's okay, it's okay." He cried silently, "Thank you Clem." I gave him a sympathetic smile, "It's okay. It's not your fault." Luke sniffed a bit, "No, not completely." I tried to cheer him up, "C'mon farm boy, where's that smile?" Luke gave me a serious look, but then finally cracked his smile. He and I began to laugh.

I noticed Nick and Joy by the fire. He looked over at us, he had the same blank expression he had a week ago. _He's seriously not jealous…is he? _I was clueless at the moment, for some reason. Luke and I talked a bit more. Walter had finished dinner, which all just flew by. I walked around, just looking at the lodge. Sarita came up to us, since the group was literally ten feet away from me. She smiled, "We don't have many extra rooms, so you will all have to share. Two rooms have to single beds, the other two are a queen-sized bed. Who's sharing with who?"

Joy automatically scooted closer to Nick, he shrugged, "Joy and I will take one of the queen-sized." Alvin nodded, "I'll sleep with Bec." Carlos and Sarah took one of the double single beds. Luke smirked, "I guess you're with me." I rolled my eyes, "Oh God help me!" We laughed as I marched upstairs, just realizing how tired I was.

* * *

**"G'night, Clem." Nick said just before I entered my room. I shot him a small smile, "Night, Nick." I walked into my room and collapsed onto one of the beds. I sighed, "Ahh!" I refused to move, I felt WAY to comfortable. I kicked my shoes off and curled under the covers, falling asleep instantly.**


	8. The Dream

**A/N I know I haven't updated in a good long while. OKAY look, I was screwing up in school, and my mum took the laptop. BUT I'M BACK! So be happy! I COMMAND YOU TO SMILE! Romance WILL kick up in this chapter, so I will satisfy some of your desires! Woot! Let's get into the reviews!**

**RavenHunter155: I get you think this should go slow. Sorry if I rushed their relationship a bit. The romance will REALLY kick up this chapter, but will stay at a level for a while. So yeah, I hope you still like the story at least.**

**Addibobaddi: Yeah, I feel like Luke and Clem needed a chapter to show their relationship. I love making Nick jealous, it just makes me laugh! **

**Let's get back to walking some dead!**

* * *

_I turned the corner to see a walker caught in a fence. Something gave me bad feeling as I approached it. An unrecognizable woman walked beside me. I came closer to the walker and got a good look at its face. I nearly screamed to find Nick reaching for me. His teeth were covered in venomous blood, his eyes glowed white, and his skin was tattered and colorless. _

_The woman spoke with a clear voice, "You should do this." Nick kept reaching for me, even though he was tangled in a fence. I mumbled, "Goodbye." I swung my hatchet at his head, cutting part of his jaw. I was trembling with fear, begging this to not be real. His hat fell to ground. Why can't this be over? I swung again, cutting more skin to reveal his brain._

_I shut my eyes before the tears could flow. I swung my hatchet again, aiming right for the center of his head. I felt a rough force against my arm as the blade of the axe pierced into Nick's brain._

I jolted awake, "AHHH!" Luke snapped up from his bed, "Clem! What happened?!" I felt hot tears on my face. I've been crying? I felt something strong wrap around me. I looked up to see Luke, I quickly hugged him back. He comforted me, "It was just a dream." He moved to sit beside me, "What was it about?" I opened my mouth, only to release a weird, croaking sound. Luke rubbed my back, "Go get a drink or something. We'll talk when ya get back." I nodded and shuffled out of the room.

When I got downstairs, I found my backpack. I reached inside the front zipper and pulled out my lighter and pack of cigarettes. I lit one up just as I went outside. I paced back and forth as I inhaled the smoke. After about three minutes, I was beginning to calm down, when I heard the door open.

"Hey," Nick breathed, "I heard a scream, are ya okay?" I held my tongue, or cigarette, "It's nothing, Nick. Don't worry about it." The smoke left my lips and I watched it flow in the cold, dark air. Nick frowned, "How long have you been doing that?" I glanced at him, "Doing what? Smoking?" Nick hesitated, then nodded.

"Okay look. I first smoked ONE cigarette when I was twelve, but I didn't get into it until I was fifteen." Nick gave me a disapproving look. I glared, "Hey, I learned how to shoot a gun before all this, when I was eight. So don't get on my back about smoking!" I leaned against the wall. Nick shoved his hands in his pockets and walked over to me, leaning against the wall as well. He whispered, "Clem, what's wrong?"

I sighed a bit, "It was just a bad dream." Nick scooted a bit closer, "About?" I hesitated a good bit, "You…as one of…them." Nick's eyes widened in fright, I continued, "Some lady made me kill you." Nick stood up straight again, regaining his composer, "Well, I'm not dead."

I now realized, "I know…just. I can't take that image out of my head. I can't forget what I did. I…" didn't know what else to say. Was Luke right? Did I like Nick? It was a strange feeling. I never had real feelings for anyone, I wouldn't know.

I let Nick lean a bit closer. I stammered, "I just…it felt so real. Like you were actually dead." Nick shook his head, "I'm wondering, why me? Out of all people?" I shrugged, "I…do care about you." _I didn't say I liked him at least. _"It made my fear of losing you worse, I guess." I threw my cigarette on the ground. Nick and I stared at each other for a minute. Then something changed.

I tried to speak, but I couldn't. It was like some force was keeping my mouth shut. Everything was blurry, so I couldn't make sense of the situation. All I could see was Nick. He was even closer to me, so close I couldn't see his mouth. I put two and two together to realize what was going on.

His lips were against mine. I almost pulled away, but something just kept me there. I let my eyelids fall and kissed Nick back. I kept my arms crossed and his placed on either side of my head against the wall. His soft lips massaged mine. His scent swirled around me. It was relaxing and sweet, I felt my lips tug into a smile against him. Nick pulled away and I almost saw his beautiful blue eyes glow white. I panicked, "Nick…"

Nick's eyes widened at what he just did. He gasped, "Oh s**t. Clem, I'm so sorry! Oh s**t!" I saw him burst into the lodge, I tried to go after him, "Nick, wait!" It was to late, he had disappeared into the lodge. I felt like I had scared him off. _We f**king kissed, and I liked it. _What did that mean? I stumbled back upstairs to my room. Luke stared at me, "Clem, you okay?" I breathed, "We kissed."

* * *

**A/N BOOM! Cliffhanger, sort of. Yeah, I'm sorry if ya think their relationship was kinda rushed. But it leads up to some cool points in the story! My friend Emma, aka Booyakasha, aka Faith helped me a bit with this! So thank you very much! The real life Faith is right here! She says hi to every one of y'all! Go check out her stories! Leave a review, and a hug! Love y'all to the bone! Take Luck! Lol**


	9. What Happened?

**A/N SUP HOMIES! Guess what! One of my favorite authors, emilyrose727, and I are Co. writing a story! It'll be posted on her account, but we worked together on it. The story is called **_**It All Went Wrong!**_** Go check it out, and also check out her stories! I love you Emilyrose727, you're awesome! I'm not doing reviews for a while, just to shorten intros for y'all. Don't think they don't make me want to explode of happiness, cause I already died. I'm writing this in heaven. Oh well…back to the story!**

* * *

Luke looked at me, confused, "Excuse me?" I stared breathlessly, "We kissed. Nick and I kissed." Luke's eyes bugged out, "You what?" I stumbled over to Luke, who caught me. He sat me down, "Tell me what happened."

I sighed, "I had a dream about killing Nick after he turned, and I'm NOT going into detail about it." Luke's face dropped a bit. I continued, "I was smoking outside and Nick came out. We were…talking, and then he just…kissed me." Luke looked either shocked or upset. Probably both. I sighed, "He ran inside after that." Luke shook his head, "What were you talking about?" I shrugged, "Why does that matter?" Luke frowned, "Because I've known Nick almost his whole life, and I know that's not something Nick just does."

I looked down, "I told him about the dream and then it got…personal." Luke scooted closer to me, "You can talk to me, Clem." I leaned on him a little, "I said I cared for him. That I didn't want to lose him. And then he kissed me." Luke smiled a little, I looked up at him, "What's with the smirk?" He chuckled, "Oh nothing." I gave him a stink eye, he laughed, "Did you like it?"

I hesitated, biting my lip. Then answered, "Y-yes." Luke burst into laughter, "I knew it! I knew you liked him!" I hit him, "Luke! You're gonna wake everyone else up!" He snickered, "Or are you worried Nick's gonna here?" I snapped, "You're gonna bug me about this forever aren't you?" Luke nodded, I rolled my eyes, "You b***ard." He gave me a small hug, "Nothin' to be ashamed of. We should probably get to bed." I nodded and shoved him off my bed.

Apparently, I shoved him rather hard. He stumbled forward and face planted on his bed. This time, I laughed. He smirked at me and laid down on his covers, "Night Clemmy-Cloo." I rolled my eyes, "Night Lukie."

* * *

** The Next Day**

I was sitting by the fire when Joy came shuffling next to me. She plopped down and began to sulk. I laughed, "You want me to ask you what's wrong?" Joy stuck her tongue out, "Look, something's up with Nick and he won't tell me." I stiffened up, "He's…probably just upset about Pete. Give him some space."

Joy frowned, "I can't. Nick and I promised we'd tell each other EVERYTHING! And if he was upset about Pete, he'd tell me. He's not saying anything, he won't eat, and he's constantly mumbling things to himself!" I didn't think I should be the one to tell Joy Nick and I kissed. I shrugged, "Who knows, maybe he's just…worried about someone. You seem to be high on his priority list."

Joy shrugged, "He's acting weirder than usual. I asked him to sing for me earlier. He always sings for me, yet he refused. He doesn't even let me hug him!" That nearly got me, if Nick was upset with himself, he needed comfort. I tried to change the subject again, "Nick sings?" Joy looked at me for a second, "Yeah, he, Luke, and I used to do it a lot." I smiled for at the thought, "Sing!" Joy scowled, "No." I laughed, pointing at her face, the glare was just…priceless.

We both broke into laughter, I repeated myself, "Sing!" She smirked, "Maybe later, okay?" I rolled my eyes, "Whatever." Joy began to fiddle with her heart-shaped locket. I looked at it, "Where'd you get that?" She looked surprised for a moment, then sighed, "Conner gave it to me, about three years ago." Conner was Joy's boyfriend, or was. I felt bad, and I reached out and squeezed her shoulder. I never knew what really happened to him, all I knew is that he died after a few weeks when this started.

I took a breath, "Will you…tell me what happened to Conner?" Joy shivered for a moment, then wiped a tear from her eye. I wanted to apologize, but she spoke first, "Look, our group found a place with a s**t ton of beer. When the rest went out on a run, we had a few of 'em. Since we were both seventeen, we got really drunk really fast. We ran outside and attracted WAY to much attention. We didn't fully realize he was bit until the next day, after he turned."

After hearing that, I don't know how Joy keeps herself on her feet each day. She treats everything as if it were a joke! I pulled her into a hug, "I'm sorry." She shrugged, "No one to blame but me, I guess." I didn't think she should say that, but I kept my mouth shut.

* * *

**LATER**

I walked up to Nick, who was sitting at the tables. I plopped down beside him, he didn't notice it was me until I spoke, "Hey Nick." He looked down, "Oh…er…hey Clem." I awkwardly shuffled around, "So…about last night." Nick sat up straight, "I didn't mean to, it just…it was just an instinct. I don't know. I was in the heat of the moment." I snickered a little, "Hey, I didn't ask for an explanation. I just wanted to tell you that it shouldn't bother you. You're worrying Joy." Nick looked at me, "I can't help but be bothered by it if it bothered you."

I shook my head, "It didn't…" Nick glanced at me, "Really?" I nodded, "Yeah, don't let it bug you." Nick looked surprised, I continued, "Joy came up to me, scared as hell. She can tell you're hiding that from her." Nick laughed a little, "Just like her uncle, great bulls**t detector. **(Fun fact: I as well have a pretty good bulls**t detector as well) **I snickered, "True that."

Nick and I were silent for a minute, I put my hand on his arm, "Please talk to her, I don't want to see her freak out that you're…secretive." Nick nodded, "Yeah, yeah I will." I smiled and we both stood up. "Oh, and for the groups sake, at least act like it didn't happen. So we can at least be friends." Nick nodded, "Yeah, friends."

I pulled him into a hug, which he returned. We stood there for a moment before pulling apart the slightest bit. We were still holding each other, but staring into each other's eyes. Nick blinked and pulled away, "Um…yeah…later Clem!" He speed-walked away. _This is getting really ridiculous! _


	10. Confessions And Confusion

**A/N Okay, I wanted to say Happy Halloween, my favorite holiday! I want you to tell me what y'all are gonna be for Halloween! Leave it in the reviews, and I'll tell ya what I'm being! Let's get back into the story NOW!**

* * *

Things between Nick and I have been downright awkward. I know Nick finally told Joy about the kiss, because the whole day she was beaming red and constantly hugging herself. She and Sarah was constantly whispering and giggling with each other, I was just glad Kenny didn't know, yet.

I was bored, we had already gone on today's run. Technically, Joy and Carlos went today, and Joy came back smacking on expired gum. I wasn't as into reading like Sarah was. I just sat on the couch by the fire, lost in thought. I sighed, which someone mimicked behind me. I looked up to see Kenny, he had a huge a** grin on his face. _Oh, I have a feeling what this is gonna be about. _Kenny smirked and crossed his arms, "So, your friend, Luke I think? He ain't good at keepin' secrets."

I smacked my hand to my face, "Goddammit, Luke." Kenny laughed, "It ain't nothing to be ashamed of Clem." I rolled my eyes, "Look, I'm gonna get enough of this s**t from Luke. I have a feeling Joy's gonna get on my back sooner or later, I really don't need anymore." Kenny shrugged, and sat down next to me. He smiled a little, "So, you like Nick?"

I threw my hands in the air, "Seriously! Why is this the main concern!?" Kenny began to laugh again, "Because, it gets our mind off of worse things." I took that to thought. If Nick and I…were that close, it would most likely result in me getting him killed. He didn't even mean to kiss me! Did he? He was an honest guy, and he insisted to have been in the heat of the moment. But what did I know about relationships, I was like, twelve, when the apocalypse hit!

I shrugged, "If I'm honest Kenny, I wouldn't know if I had feelings for him." Kenny smiled a little, "You think you wouldn't, but you really do. It's just what naturally happens." Alvin had told me that a while ago, maybe I didn't like Nick in that way, maybe it was just a kiss that had no meaning. Maybe Nick and I were just supposed to be friends. _Can things not get worse than f**king living dead roaming the Earth? Apparently! _

I groaned, "I don't wanna talk about it!" Kenny chuckled, "Sometimes I forget your not the little girl you used to be. It's hard to accept you've grown up." I shifted, even though I was grown up, it didn't mean I had to meet a guy and fall in love or something like that. Kenny squeezed my shoulder, "Clem, when I first met Sarita, she automatically took me in. She helped me recover, since I was practically dead a** exhausted. It took me a while, but I finally realized I loved her. I was lucky when she told me she loved me too."

I took that to mind, I knew Kenny and Sarita were together, but I knew Kenny still loved Katjaa. **(BOOM! How many of you can naturally spell her name correctly!)** I sighed, "I've only known Nick for a month, I wouldn't know s**t. Kenny laughed at my choice of words, "Swear." I remember when I would constantly call people out on that out of reflex, not that it was a big deal. I continued, "So I may have a few feelings for Nick, but it's nothing solid."

Kenny raised his eyebrow, "Well, if ya do, you might wanna tell him sooner than later." I shook my head, "That's stupid." Kenny looked serious, "Clem, he obviously has feelings for you. Why else would he kiss you?" "He already told me, he was in the heat of the moment," I replied simply. Kenny shook his head, "You know that's a cover right." I hesitated, then nodded. Kenny smiled, "Darlin', your life would be better if ya shared it with someone else."

I held my head in frustration, all of this was too much to take in. "I don't want to spend my life with another person! Every time I get close to someone, I get them killed! I don't want to talk about it, so just leave me alone!" I snapped. I stood up and ran off in tears. I don't want this to be the main conversation with EVERYBODY!

* * *

**A LITTLE LATER**

I sat outside, watching the rainfall. I was soaked, but I didn't care, it actually felt nice. My mind was on Nick, and our kiss. I heard the door open behind me. I looked up to see Sarah hold an old umbrella over us. She smiled, "You're going to catch a cold, Clementine." I rolled my eyes, "I don't really care." Sarah shrugged and sat beside me. I looked at her; "You don't have to stay out in the cold with me." Sarah crossed her legs, "And I don't have to be inside either." I gave her a smile, which she returned.

"So," Sarah started, "you kissed Nick?" I face palmed, "Not you too." She giggled, "I'm just curious." I didn't yell this time; Sarah was younger than me, and innocent. I leaned back, "Technically, Nick kissed me." Sarah giggled again, "Did you like it?" I smirked a little; it was nice to act like a normal girl for a while, "Yeah." Sarah began to squeal and squirm, I laughed, "You okay?" She grinned widely, "That's so cute!"

I felt my expression drop a little, Sarah didn't automatically notice though. "Do you like Nick?" she asked. Time to repeat the same thing. "I…just don't know." Sarah's expression dropped a little too, "What do you mean?" I shrugged, "I don't know if I like Nick or not. I've never had like a crush on someone; my main objection has been surviving." Sarah scooted a little closer to me, "I'm sorry. I wish I could help." I gave her a pat, "It's just complicated."

There was an awkward silence. Sarah took a breath. "What did…the kiss feel like?" she asked nervously. I looked up, blushing, "Why do you wanna know?" Sarah shrugged, "Curiosity." I fake-glared at her, "Stop killing the cat!" **(Am I the only one that thinks Sarah kind of looks like a cat?)** We both laughed.

I smiled a little, "It was soft and sweet. It made me feel kinda warm…and tingly." I saw Sarah blush, she giggled, "Ya know, I've never been kissed before. My dad didn't like boys being around me." I smiled and began to play with her hair. I was about to tease her when the door burst open.

"Guys, that storm has got the wind turbine spinning outta control!" Kenny yelled. The group followed him out. Carlos ran over to his daughter, "Sarah, get inside now!" She nodded and obeyed his order. Kenny said we had to shut the wind turbine down. _So much for power. _Nick had handed me a pistol and we all sprinted into action.

* * *

**A/N I know I ended this similar to In The Moment, but I'm having serious writers block. I wanted to give a shout out to BloodyClementine, I'm SO sorry for your TRIPLE loss! God bless you and your family! On a happier note, I may update again today, we'll see. Please leave me a review! Love you all! Take Luck! Lol**


	11. And There Were Two

**A/N Okay, I was gonna update again yesterday, but ended up going to my grandma's house! I wanted to thank y'all again for the support. And to Lady Mac 13, I saw someone else dragging her brother around as a walker on a leash! It was hilarious! I bet you got lots of pictures girl! I was Elsa for Halloween. Yeah, corny I know, but a bunch of cute little girls came up squealing up to me! They were…starstruck! Since it was FREEZING outside, the people blamed me! It involved me hugging cute little girls and embarrassing a creepy clown! Now, enough about me, BACK TO DEH STURAH!**

* * *

Nick made Joy stay with Rebecca, Alvin, and Sarah in the lodge. Luke and Kenny ran to check the transformer. **(This scene, I'm not going into detail.)** After shutting down the wind turbine, which was starting to draw attention. I heard eerie moan. Make that moans. Soon, walkers were surrounding us. I pulled out the gun and killed as many as I could. We stuck in groups, Carlos &amp; Nick, Walter &amp; Sarita, then that left me with Matthew.

I'll admit, Matthew's shot was terrible, he was wasting ammo, hitting walkers in like the chest or shoulder or NOWHERE! Sarah had better aim! I didn't notice a walker nearly jump on me, until its head blew off. I saw Walter, his gun aimed towards me. _Nice shot! _Nick and Carlos were nearby, but Nick was constantly glancing at me. A walker was getting awfully close to Matthew, and I didn't have any ammo. Matthew tried to aim for it, but the walker tripped and fell on the gun. He turned around to run, only to meet a walker's teeth.

I saw the walker literally eating Mathew's face. I snapped, "S**t!" Nick saw this and gave me a hesitant look. I saw him holding his gun, aiming for both Mathew and the walker. I sighed, and nodded. Nick shut his eyes and pulled the trigger twice. Both Mathew and the walker dropped dead **(Lame way to kill Matty off, I know. I have an idea I'm getting to!)**

Walter turned around to see this, "Mathew no!" He looked over at me, too se I was free of weapons. He glanced at Nick, seeing he still aimed at Mathew. Walter glared at him, but he ran off. Nick and I burst into different directions.

I ran into another walker, helpless from lack of weapons. I nearly tripped over Matthew's corpse, when I noticed his loaded rifle. I've never fired a rifle before, but what choice did I have! I grabbed the rifle and aiming it at the walker.

"F**K!" I snapped as the kick knocked me on my a**. The walker dropped dead thankfully. I heard someone cry, "Somebody, help me!" I ran to find Nick and the front of the lodge, wrestling a walker. I gasped as he called out, "Please, help me!" Walter came out, aiming his gun at either Nick or the walker. I was out of ammo, so there was one thing I could do. I sprinted forward and threw myself on the walker.

I wrestled the walker until someone stomped its head in. Nick pulled me off the ground, "Common Clem, let's go!" We saw AK-47s firing in the woods suddenly. "Oh, s**t," Nick mumbled. He grabbed my hands and pulled me into the woods. I saw some guy come out leading two other guys and…Bonnie **(Same thing on the game, just off screen)** Screw her! Nick pulled me behind a rock, just before my twisted ankle **(Remember from chapter 4?)** again. "ARGH!" I snapped. "Clementine!" Nick gasped before scooping me up into his arms and ducking behind a rock in the woods.

Long story short, it was Carver. I squeezed Nick in fear, who was still holding me. I saw both guys, dragging away Luke and Kenny. _They caught 'em! _Bonnie went inside the lodge and dragged out Alvin, Rebecca, Sarah, and Joy. I heard Nick mutter his sister's name. Carver yelled, "That's not all of 'em! Where's Nick?" Oh yeah, Carver never met me. Carlos spat at him and Joy muttered, "He's dead." She sounded sincere, thankfully. But Carver didn't seem to buy it. He put his gun to Walter's head, "Where. Is. He." Kenny, enraged, grabbed the gun and shot one of the men Carver was with.

"F**k," Nick muttered, STILL holding me! Carver glared at Kenny, "Get him." The other guy tackled Kenny, tying him up, and tossing the gun to Carver. He caught it and automatically shot Walter. "No!" Kenny snapped. Joy sank to her knees and cried, "Please! I tell you, he's dead!" She actually cried fake-tears! She was good **(I suck at lying!)**

Carver grabbed her tear-stained face, "Tell me the truth!" She kept crying, "He's gone! Nick's f**king gone!" Everyone else looked down in sorrow. Either they were upset about Walter, they believe Joy (Weird), or they were playing along. Carver threw her down, "She's telling the truth. Tie 'em up and let's go."

Joy glanced around, searching for Nick and I. Nick propped his head into view, giving her a small wave. She returned it behind her back. She saw us. When we were sure the group was gone, Nick carried me back to the lodge. Cursing under his breath, he set me on the couch. He ran to search for medical supplies. They caught the group. My leg has gotten worse, Nick was probably frantic, Walter and Mathew were dead, and they caught the group.

But…Joy saw us. She knew we were coming, she knew we were fine. Well, sort of. Nick came back with bandages and a walking stick. He rolled up my pant sleeve and took my shoe/sock off. I sat up, "Nick…?" Nick popped my leg back into place without hesitation. "S**T!" I yelped. Nick jumped, "Oh sorry! I just forgot it was still you!"

I tried to smile, "You forgot I'm still me?"

Nick shrugged and looked away, "That you're capable of hurting." **(Same Divergent reference again. Same story too!) **

Nick wrapped up my ankle, "Sorry." I reached for his hand, "Don't worry about it." Nick looked at his hand, connected with mine. _Oh s**t, why the f**k did I do that?! _I expected Nick to pull away, but surprisingly, he entwined his fingers in mine. He looked near tears, "Nick, you okay?"

Tears were defiantly forming! "They have Joy, Luke, EVERYBODY!" he cried. I soothed him, "We're fine, and we'll save them." He wiped his eyes, "I hope you're right." Nick finished wrapping my arm and went to get us some food.

I ate like a pig, but Nick took his time. When I finished, I scooted closer to him. I thought this was to depressing, so I decided to lighten the mood, "Tell me a story." He gave me a very confused look. I laughed and smiled, "There's no way you grew up with Joy and NOT have any stories!" Nick grinned and thought for a moment, "Hmmm, I've got one." **(Based on a true story)**

"It was Halloween, Luke and I had volunteered to be in a haunted house our neighbors had. They put Luke in a booth and made him look like he was cut in half, it was pretty cool. I was made to look like a zombie **(Irony)** and they chained me to a small tree. When the night was about over, we had two more girls come in. One was wearing a f**king Santa costume! **(Me)** The other was wearing an inflatable midget riding an ostrich costume!" **(My friend)**

I began to laugh so hard, Nick continued, "They were staring-and maybe talking-at Luke, and when they looked at me, I broke character and cracked up. It was Joy as Santa and her friend as the midget. I can't remember her name, but she kept insisting it was Ploa **(All true)**. Then, Joy thought it'd be funny if she poured the boxes of juice some b**tard gave her on my head."

I cracked up, Nick too, "She then stands next to me and takes a selfie!" I laughed even harder! I just pictures Nick soaked in juice and Joy taking a selfie with him like that! It took a while for me to calm down before I curled up next to Nick. I felt him tense up, but relax and I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N Hope you liked the story Nick told. That Halloween was a year ago. Look up pictures of a inflatable midget riding an ostrich costume and laugh. Please leave a review! Love y'all forever! Take Luck! Lol**


	12. On The Road Again

**A/N This chapter will take me a while to type. And I'm most likely going to get stitches today. My first time getting stitches, and I'm not looking forward to it.**

**What happened is, yesterday, I was cutting an apple. The last one we had. I just wanted apples and peanut butter. But instead, I slipped up with the knife! Now, I have a small, but super deep hole in my thumb that's been bleeding for God knows how long. Even though it's a skinny hole, I'm stuck probably getting stitches! FUN! And it gets worse! When I was bandaging myself (because I was home with some my little sisters, no parents) the bandages kept getting wet with blood! So it took me FOREVER to disinfect and bandage myself! When I went back into the kitchen, THE LAST APPLE HAD ROTTED! Sorry, but I LOVE peanut butter! And it tastes better with apples. So yeah, I'm pretty upset right now. With myself, and the knife! At least it wasn't dull, that would suck. **

**I'm just saying, I could really use a hug! I'm super upset, and writing helps. So if you all could leave me a hug in the reviews, I'd appreciate it! Sorry for the long intro of my hand sob story! **

**Let's just get back into the story**

* * *

I stirred a bit before I woke up. I felt gentle shaking and my eyes fluttered open. I looked up to see Nick above me, his worried expression still remained.

I smiled sweetly, "Mornin'!"

Nick spoke kinda quiet, "Hey."

I shifted my position, wincing at the pain of my, now worse, ankle. "How's you leg?" Nick asked. "S***ty," I replied. He chuckled a bit, and he stood up and began to look for something. He came back with a wooden walking cane. I laughed and sat up, "Am I getting old?"

Nick rolled his eyes and handed me the cane, "Do you ever say just, thank you?" I pretended to be shocked. I widened my eyes and dropped my jaw, "Nick, you're asking to much from me!" Nick rolled his eyes again.

I got a actually good look at Nick, and he was really cute. With a broad chest and shoulders. His thick, wavy, and raven colored hair gave him that eerie look. His deep, icy blue eye were constantly shimmering. And his voice sounded deep and majestic. **(Who can agree with me here? Nick's voice IS majestic!)** And considering what happened two days ago, I knew what his lips felt like. They were soft, warm, and comforting. I was really starting to think Luke was right. I was pretty sure at this point I liked Nick.

"Is that a hobby?" I asked. Nick raised his eyebrow, "'scuse me?" I smirked, "Rolling your eyes." Nick rolled his eyes AGAIN, "So funny I forgot how to laugh." I pointed at him, "You're doing it again!" Nick looked like he was gonna roll his eyes, but he stopped himself. Then, he looked at me and crossed his eyes.

I let out a laugh, "Nick, you look like a retard!" Nick's smile dropped tremendously, he looked really upset now. I widened my eyes, "Did I say something wrong?" Nick shrugged, "It's just that…my cousin was…mentally handicapped at birth. He was constantly teased and picked on through school. People called him stuff like retard, faggot, dumba**, stuff like that. Ever since, my family gets offended whenever someone uses the term 'retard' in a joke." **(This is true in my case.)**

I looked down, "I'm sorry, I didn't know." Nick awkwardly gave me a pat on the shoulder, "You couldn't have. Don't worry about it." We both stood up and Nick helped me walk to the door. I stopped for a second, "Um, should I really be walking? I might slow us down."

Nick chuckled, "You want me to book you a flight?"

I gave him a sarcastic look, "Oh, ha ha. I don't know, I just don't want to slow us down."

Nick chuckled, "Alright, c'mere."

"Um, Nick? What are you doing?"

He shrugged, "I'm giving you a piggy back ride."

I felt kinda weird, "Uh…" "Jump," Nick ordered. I rolled my eyes, but obeyed. I jumped up and landed on Nick's back. I positioned myself comfortably, and rested my chin on his shoulder.

"Thanks, Nick," I said. "Just let me know if I tire you out at all." Nick smiled a bit, "Okay, let's head." He used his foot to push the doors open and took my cane so I wouldn't have to carry it. And we began our journey to Carver's place!

* * *

**A Few Hours Later**

Nick wasn't really saying anything. He kept a good pace, but nothing to tire him out. I was lost in thought as I kept my chin gently resting on his shoulder. The advantage of Nick not being extremely muscular, like Luke, is that he was comfortable. He was strong enough to carry me for who knows how long, but he was comforting. Everything about him, was bringing me closer. It scared me a little, being close to him. If I like him, and he dies, then…I'm broken. I'll be like Lilly after Larry, and she killed Carley. **(Or Doug, depending on your choice. That choice was really hard for me!) **I didn't want to hurt anyone.

I though of our group, I thought of Luke and Joy. Nick's family. I couldn't imagine how much he missed them.

_I asked him to sing for me earlier. He always sings for me, yet he refused!_

Joy had told me that when she was worried about Nick, yesterday. I remembered Luke had mentioned something about singing too.

_Nick, Joy, and I would sing, off-key for fun._

I felt an evil smile spread across my face, I said as sweetly and innocently as I could, "Nick?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you sing for me, please?"

Nick stopped for a second, then continued, "No."

"Please?" I begged.

Nick smirked, "No."

"C'mon, Joy said you always sing for her!"

Nick didn't crack, "No."

I was starting to lose my patience, "You sang at that camping trip with Luke and Joy."

"We were drunk! I am not singing, Clem."

Something wasn't right, "Y'all were drunk?" Nick nodded, "Yep." The outbreak was a while ago, "How old were ya?"

Nick thought for a moment, "I was eighteen, Luke was twenty, and Joy was thirteen." "And you were all drinking?" Nick bit his lip and nodded, I didn't ask anymore questions after that. **(I don't support underage drinking!)** I didn't want to think of Nick or Luke, drinking at a young age. I especially didn't want to think of a kid drunk!

I asked one more time, "Nick, sing for me please."

Nick shook his head, "No."

I'll make him sing later. I decided to tease him, "So what's on your mind, lover boy?" Nick gave me a weird look, "It's now on, why the hell did you just call me that?" I shrugged, "Oh, I don't know! Maybe because you kissed me two nights ago." Nick froze, nearly dropping me. I began to laugh, but Nick shot me a glare, "Don't use that against me. I'm sorry."

I continued to tease him, "Don't be, I enjoyed it." Nick nearly dropped me again and I began to laugh again! I continued, "So, have you practiced a lot?"

Nick let my jokes slide, "No actually. I didn't have many girlfriends before the apocalypse. I usually just hung around Luke and Joy. I only had two or three girlfriends. None of them lasted that long. All of them are probably long gone." I squeezed him a bit, "I'm sorry, Nick."

* * *

**A/N Sorry for a short chapter. And that it took me FOREVER to upload. Remember, I could use some hugs for my hand! Love you all! Take Luck! Lol**


	13. Strange Strangers

**A/N Hey, thanks for the hugs for my hand. I DON'T HAVE TO GET STITCHES. Anyhow, I wanted to say I've been…what you might call 'hated on'. Yeah, I know I should ignore it, but it keeps happening on my youtube channel. I get blamed, swore at, and picked on by people that don't understand how childish they're being. They haven't taken it upon themselves to think I'm just a little girl. So what if I say something or I like something. So what if I make a mistake on my words. I've gotten crap for Cluke stuff, and I've gotten crap for maybe joking about something that may be offensive. Or maybe just a dare out of place! It doesn't go away. AND IT GETS WORSE! I've been stalked on my channel and people would go to my videos, and other places I've commented and call me AND my best friend a pedophile, Satan, hellions, etc. WE'RE THIRTEEN! My friend has nothing to do with this! I've made it clear before, we don't tolerate haters and trolls. Any found on my channel are blocked immediately. But it won't stop, and I normally don't care, but it's all pilling up. I know people make up some of this crap, and you don't have to believe me. But I could use some help, I could use some more hugs please.**

**Now that that's off my chest, let's get back into the story!**

* * *

Nick has been carrying me for a good long while, until he stopped. "I need a breath." I slide off his back and he sat down on the ground. I reached into my backpack. I pulled out some stale, but edible bread. I handed a piece to Nick, "Here."

Nick smiled and accepted the bread. I took out another piece and began to nibble on it. I was still trying to figure out what I really thought of him. I care about Nick, I really do! It's just, we're both afraid of losing each other. Nick said it himself, back in the shed. That's not all that scared him, losing Joy or Luke scared him too. Honestly, it scared me too. I was extremely worried about the group. Knowing Kenny, he was gonna cause some s**t. He always does.

Don't get me wrong, I was overjoyed Kenny was alive! I was certain the herd had torn him apart. I laughed at the thought of Kenny, trying to be a hero. I couldn't imagine what Rebecca was going through. Sarah must be freaked out beyond imagine. Luke and Joy must be worried sick!

I looked over at Nick, who quickly finished his bread. His eyes met mine, and everything was mute. For some reason, I was fighting off the urge to kiss him. I decided to break the silence, "What's on your mind?"

Nick shrugged, "I honestly don't know. I worried sick about Joy."

I squeezed his shoulder, "Don't worry, Joy's more than capable of taking care of herself." I meant what I said. Joy may be childish, but she is smart. I once snuck downstairs to get a drink. Joy had managed to sneak up behind me, and jump me. She thought I was an intruder, but got off me once she saw it was actually. And she thought it was so-o funny!

"No, it's different," Nick protested. "Last time we were at Carver's, Bill kept staring at her, creepily. I'm sure the only reason he didn't make a move on her is because I was constantly with her, and Luke and Rebecca had more power in the group. Bill wouldn't dare touch her then. But now Luke and Rebecca no longer have any power. And Bill is convinced I'm dead, he won't be afraid to hurt her."

I don't know what came over me, but I entangled my fingers in his. Nick looked a bit confused, but then our eyes met again. "It'll be okay," I assured him. Nick smiled, "I'm glad you're here." I smiled back, "Me too."

Nick smirked, "You're glad you're here?" I rolled my eyes, "You know what I meant."

Our eyes locked for a little. The urge to kiss him kept getting stronger and stronger. Nick's eyes were just twinkling at me, pulling me closer. I noticed Nick lean in the slightest bit. _Nothing stopping you, but yourself, Clem. _That's what my mind was telling me. I felt my heart thudding. _Shut the f**k up heart! _Nothing was stopping me, but myself. Nothing was stopping me. I couldn't help it anymore, whatever held me back broke.

My hand gently rested on Nick's cheek as both of us leaned in even more. Our lips made contact for the second time. My eyelids immediately fell shut and I deepened the kiss. His lips felt familiar, they sent the same sensation right through me. I smiled against him again, not wanting the kiss to end.

Okay, it's time I admitted I really liked Nick. We pulled apart a little bit, our foreheads pressed together. Nick lightly kissed me, our hands interlocked. I wanted to say something, but I didn't know what to say. So I just kissed Nick again.

"Hey love birds! You might wanna be more aware of your surroundings!"

Nick and I sprung apart at the sound of a new voice. We looked up to see a man and a woman in front of us. The man had his arms crossed, but the woman had this giddy smile.

The man looked about Nick's age. He was a little short, shorter than the woman, but not as short as me. He had brown eyes and messy brown hair. He was wearing a gray jacket and jeans with a black thermal jacket, and a pair of combat boots. He had a bow and arrows, a revolver, and a hunting knife. He looked tough, but seemingly friendly. **(This OC belongs to Addibobaddi! Thank you very much!)**

The woman seemed to be around his age as well, maybe a bit older. She had light brown hair tied back in a ponytail. She was an average height. She had aquamarine eyes that seemed to simmer in the sunlight. She was fairly skinny and seemed strong. Her expression was light and sweet. **(This OC belongs to Mika! Thank you very much as well!)**

I blushed, wrapping my head around the fact some random strangers had seen me make out with Nick. The woman giggled, "Most people would say get a room, but seems we have a severe lack of those." The man rolled his eyes, but smiled a bit, "My name's Noah." "And I'm Jasmine," said the woman.

I awkwardly smiled, "I'm Clementine, and this is Nick." Jasmine giggled, "You two together?" Nick shook his head, "No, not yet anyway." I blushed again, I could tell Nick was just as embarrassed as me. Noah crossed his arms, "Where are ya headed?" I stammered, "We're going to this old camp, to find our group. This a**hole of a leader kidnapped them."

Jasmine's smile dropped, Noah looked annoyed. "We can help you," Jasmine insisted. Noah looked surprised, but then just shrugged it off. Nick and I exchanged a glance.

"Umm…" I stuttered. Nick looked very confused as to what to do.

Noah chuckled a bit, "Sorry, Jasmine has that tendency to blurt out sometimes." Nick stood up, "Yeah, I guess we could use all the help we could get. You guys can tag along if ya like."

Jasmine's smile returned, "Great, lead the way!"

I couldn't help but laugh. Jasmine defiantly reminded me of Joy. When I looked at Nick, he was thinking the same thing. Noah chuckled a bit too, and trailed behind as we began to walk.

My leg was getting better, so I was walking faster with my cane. Okay, let me recall everything. We just gained to more people that caught Nick and I making out. That's gonna be quite a story to tell when we get to Carver's.

* * *

**A/N Okay, hope y'all enjoyed the chapter! Thanks again to Addibobaddi and Mika for sending me Noah and Jasmine! I'm super excited to include them in the story! Please leave a review and a hug. I love you all! Take Luck! Lol**


	14. Bullet To The Feels

**A/N Okay, if you read In The Moment, you know about my absence. Anyway, I'm sorry! I'll make a short intro for y'all. Let's go right into the reviews!**

**Addibobaddi: Stop knowing what's gonna happen next without me telling you! I'm super excited to use Noah, and it's funny because it's been so long since I updated. It's been so long since I've used Noah while I was working with Max and Lena just hours ago! Haters are dying down now! YAY!**

**ZeroBullet0: Omigosh! The humor! That actually really helps! You know what? Because you said that, I'm gonna write this chapter while listening to "Jabba Da Hutt" the whole time!**

**Randomness: It's been so long since I've seen that cut! NO STITCHES! I think Noah and Jasmine could make up their mistake this chapter and the next. (grins wickedly)**

**RavenHunter155: That's so cool! That this pic is yours! What a coincidence! Everyone, go check out Raven! She is literally, one of the coolest people I've met on this site! She's so supportive of this story and she's working on two Clicks of her own! **_**The Apocalypse **_**and **_**Misunderstanding Figure! **_**She's super talented, and I hope you are doing FABULOUS!**

**Okay, let's do this! (Turns on "Jabba da Hutt" by Pewdiepie) WOO! I FEEL PUMPED PEEPS!**

**STUREH TEME!**

* * *

It's been about half an hour since we met Noah and Jasmine. Something about them made me suspicious. Jasmine was so eager to help us, and Noah didn't protest. And they kinda just stood there for a second, watching Nick and I make out.

Wow, that's a sentence I'd never expect to exist. I'm still trying to wrap my mind around the fact that Nick and I kissed…again. And the fact that it was ME who kissed him. And I meant to do it, Nick's came by surprise. I sighed, everything was so awkward!

What was more awkward was that Nick and I were walking side by side, but silently. Noah and Jasmine didn't say much either, which was weird because Jasmine seemed rather talkative. Who knows. All I know is that I didn't trust them, not yet anyway.

Nick looked down at me, yes he looked down. I'm naturally short for my age, but Nick was extremely tall for his age! He looked to be almost seven feet tall! How is that even possible?! **(Yes, I am aware it's possible)** I saw him see our hands were about an inch apart. I was very aware he was debating whether to grab it or not.

I looked up at him with hopeful eyes. But to my luck, he didn't see them and decided against holding my hand. Okay, I may be very inexperienced, but this kind of behavior makes me mental! **(If you've noticed lines with the use of the word mental like that a lot in my stories, then pat yourself on the back and have a cookie!)** I scowled up at him, "Okay, I'd say this is getting stupid, but we passed stupid back at the lodge!"

I now had Nick's attention. He looked down at me, confused, "What are you talking-?" "I'm talking about," I quickly grabbed his hand and enclosed my fingers around it, "this!" Nick defiantly looked taken aback, I'd be surprised if he didn't.

I didn't notice we had stopped. Noah and Jasmine stopped as well, watching us as if their favorite talk show was on. But, you guessed it, I didn't care! Nick looked at me with an unreadable expression. I let go of his hand and crossed my arms, "I don't get why this kinda stuff is so complicated! I like you. You like me. That's all! What's the problem."

Nick tried to be serious, though I think I saw the slightest bit of amusement in his eyes. He calmly spoke, "I know, but…it's not that simple, believe it or not." That was one of the stupidest things I've ever heard. "Oh really? Watch!" With that, I stood on my tiptoe. I almost had to jump to reach his head. I pecked Nick's lips then lower back down, smirking.

Nick looked utterly surprised again, I rolled my eyes, "See, it's not as hard as it looks!" With that, I turned away and began to walk again.

I didn't look back, but I heard another male voice say, "You, my friend, have got yourself a boss a** b**ch right there." Noah. I heard Jasmine's giggle, causing me to smile a bit myself. I heard some footsteps behind me.

This was no longer a house divided, it was a forest trail divided. **(Lame Ragegamingvideos reference that makes absolutely no sense!)**

* * *

It's been hours, the sky was defiantly getting way to dark, and Noah was the only one with a working flashlight. Jasmine placed her hands on her hips, "We should probably stop for the night." "Yeah, maybe there's something out here. Somewhere we could spend the night," Noah added.

"No! We're not stopping yet. Our objection is to get to Carver's, that's it. We're. Not. Stopping," Nick groaned. We all stared in shock, me included, even though I knew exactly why he was acting uptight. I walked over and put a hand on his shoulder, "Look Nick, we're all exhausted. We need to rest. We're no use to her if none of us can stand."

Noah seemed to pick up on that, "Who are you talking about?" Before I could answer, a gunshot was fired. The next thing I knew, Jasmine fell limp and collapsed to the ground.

"S**t! Jasmine!" Noah cried, automatically kneeling beside her. I can forward too, "Is she dead?!" Noah grabbed her wrist, "No, she can't be!" Jasmine's eyes were wide open and she was panting. She was clearly alive for now. There was a bullet hole in her shoulder, blood pouring fast. Nick had his gun drawn, aiming while spinning slowly. If Jasmine wasn't bleeding out **(I'm bleeding out! So if the last thing that I do! Is bring you down, I'll bleed out for you! Sorry, I love that song!)** I'd probably laugh.

Nick looked over at us, "If she's alive, grab her and let's go!"

"YOU SONS OF B**CHES! YOU AIN'T GOIN' NOWHERE!" a voice called from the woods. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING? KILL THEM!" yelled another. Goddamn bandits, they always go for the stupid kill. Noah quickly scooped Jasmine up into his arms and began to sprint. Nick grabbed my arm and pulled me to my feet. I drew out my handgun, and was sprinting with Nick.

I kept my vision sharp, every head I saw pop up from the bushes, I made sure they go back down with a bullet in it. I wasn't sure how many people I killed, but it sure was a lot. I didn't pay attention to the amount of times Nick fired his rifle, or if he even hit anyone.

When we finally caught up with Noah, he had spotted an abandoned RV. We burst towards it, not even bothering to check if there were any walkers inside first. I shut the door behind us and locked it, then pressed my back against it. We were safe. Locked in, but safe.

Thankfully, the RV was walker-free. Noah laid Jasmine on the ground, propping her head up on his lap. "You're gonna be okay, Jazz," he reassured her. I can down beside the two, relieved to see Jasmine awake and alive. Noah looked up at me, "Is there anything you can do?" I bit my lip, "Do you have peroxide, a needle, thread, and some bandages by any chance?"

Noah opened his backpack, "Let's see." He roamed around a bit in it, "I have a needle and thread." I smiled, accepting the supplies as he handed them to me. "I have an old, but clean rag," he handed me a faded, green rag. "And I don't seem to have peroxide…or rubbing alcohol…I have vodka." I nodded, "It'll work."

I took the half drunk bottle of vodka and opened it. I gently poured some on the rag, then looked over at Jasmine. She groaned, "What should I expect?" I shifted nervously, "You're lucky the bullet went straight through. But you should expect pain. Lots of pain. In your shoulder area." I was trying to mess around to lighten the mood.

Jasmine smiled a little, "Alright then, nursey. Hop to it." I sighed, then placed the rag against the blood-covered wound. Jasmine cried out in pain, it filled the whole room with ear piercing screams. Noah covered his ears while I cleaned her wound.

I finished up, then handed the needle and thread to Noah, "Thread it, I'm gonna grab something that should help." Noah obeyed my order, while I reached into my backpack.

I pulled out the bread I had earlier. Opening the bag, I removed to pieces and folded them in half. I turned back to Jasmine, "Open your mouth." Jasmine slowly opened her mouth a little. I gave her an annoyed look, "Wider."

Jasmine had her mouth open wide. I shoved the bread right into it, causing her to gag a little. Jasmine's teeth clenched the bread, I ordered, "Don't chew on it until I'm done, got it?" Jasmine nodded and muffled something. I didn't know or care what she said as I took the now threaded needle back from Noah.

I took a deep breath and started the first stitch. Jasmine yelped in the bread and flinched away. I looked up at Noah, "Hold her as still as humanly possible." Noah nodded and used one hand to hold her good shoulder down. His other rested on her stomach and chest, then he pushed down, holding her in place.

I continued to stitch Jasmine's wound. To my surprise, she barely flinched, due to Noah's incredible strength. I was able to finish quickly, it was easier on another person than myself. I shuddered at the memory, everything was so vivid. I quickly finished with Jasmine, a few tears fell from her eyes. Noah gently wiped them away. I kinda smiled, I wonder how long they've known each other. I'll ask Noah later.

I wrapped Jasmine's wound, then removed the bread from her mouth. She took in large gulps of air, causing Noah and I to snicker. I handed her back the bread to eat if she wanted. I gave Noah back his supplies. When I handed him the bottle of vodka, he refused.

I noticed his eyes were up at the front. "Something tells me, he could really use a drink." I nodded, "Yeah." Noah waved me off, "You go ahead, I got Jasmine." I thanked him and walked over to Nick.

He was sitting in the driver's seat, the keys put in. Nick looked overwhelmed, he had probably tired to start up the RV. I saw his hand just there, I placed mine on top of it after sitting in the passenger's seat. Nick took notice of it and our eyes met.

I saw him smile, "Hey. How's the girl?" I shrugged, "In pain, but she'll live." Nick nodded in response, then faced the front again. I knew what was on his mind, "Don't worry, we'll get there. She'll be fine." Nick was having an emotional breakdown. Honestly, I'd have one too if I was in his position.

His last family member, and he was in charge of not only protecting her, but he was still raising her. I mean, Joy was still just 19. She hasn't lost her innocence yet. I lost mine when I shot Lee. After that, I started to drink and smoke. Sure, Joy drank and smoked too, but I know she had drank before he apocalypse. Nick told me so today!

I lifted up the bottle of vodka and handed it to Nick. He looked at it, and nearly opened his mouth. I stopped him, "Before you ask me where I got it, its Noah's. We used it to clean Jasmine's wound. AND before you deny it, you deserve a drink more than anyone else at this moment.

Nick smiled and took the drink. Without hesitation, he opened it and took a large gulp. I laughed when he coughed a bit, then he handed the bottle to me.

"Have a drink with me." Times like these, I would protest. But the look on his face said _If you don't drink, it won't end well. _I sighed and expected the vodka. I took a nice big drink. This was gonna be a long night.


	15. Drunk Night

**A/N Okay, I just woke up, at like 11 am where I live. I'm gonna try and upload In The Moment after this chapter. Then I may start The Adventure Of Joy And Faith. Depends. Then, I'll try to work on It All Went Wrong with emilyrose727.**

**Speaking of emilyrose727, I want to quickly thank you for helping me write the scene everyone is about to read! And I'd like to credit you for this scene in general. When she wrote it, I wanted to write one myself. So the first part of this chapter I shall give her full credit!**

**Now, let's get into reviews!**

**Emilyrose727: Wow, a lot of you this authors note! Haha! Thanks for your lovely review! You can't wait, well then don't wait! I'm here to satisfy! Yes, Nick and Clem are SUPER cute! Would anybody read this if they didn't think so too! You're the reason I'm writing this! If it wasn't for you, I'd never have written this story! So thank you, thank you so very much!  
**

**RavenHunter155: Shut up! (Blushes) You already say to many nice things about me! You deserve them as well, you're one of a kind! I totally love you and your stories! I'm gonna spoil now, the person who shot Jasmine was just a bandit, he makes no other appearance in the story. Your review made me laugh a lot. I love making this stuff awkward. And I added my own feelings about relationships, the way people act when two people like each other makes me mental! Even though I'm not looking for a relationship anytime soon. So yeah! **

**Addibobaddi: You always make me smile with your long reviews! I just love you so much! I'm glad to see you've taken upon looking over Noah and Jasmine's relationship. (Probably because Noah is your OC) I'll have two more OC's join the story in the future! So yeah! Yeah, Jasmine got shot, but doctor Clemmy saved the day!**

**Also, authors note at the bottom. IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ!**

**READ AND ENJOY SLAVES!**

* * *

**NICKS POV (I'm not gonna normally do this. It's just for the sake of the plot. Clem shall tell most of the story.)**

Clem took another sip of the vodka. She had drunken about a quarter and she was already drunk. I had a bit, so I was a little bit tipsy, but I don't think it's that big a deal. I was mostly sober, better than being higher that the trees. When Clementine took another gulp, she tilted her head back. The bottle covered her face, so almost all I saw was her hat.

_We all sat around the fire. My mom was napping in our RV, with a little stomach bug. Uncle Pete would constantly check on her, leaving Luke, Joy and I alone with all the beer. Luke was about half drunk already, probably excited he was so close to being allowed to drink legally. I saw Joy tilt her head back and take another sip of her beer. The bottle covered her face, almost only showing the hat she wore. _

_It made me sad, to see my thirteen year old baby sister drunk like that! I mean, I was letting her for some reason. Joy was small, so a little alcohol went a long way with her. She played away on her guitar while I drunkened myself. Luke, Joy, and I began to sing, and boy were we bad. _

_It was a happy moment, for the other two. I was sitting there, watching my best friend and thirteen year old sister emotionally kill themselves. And I was allowing it to happen._

Something raged inside me. Clementine's hat looked to much like Joy's, I couldn't bare to watch it. I instantly snatched the bottle out of her hand.

"Okay, I think you've had enough for today," I said when she pouted her lip. She crossed her arms stubbornly, "Fine." Then I heard her mutter, "A**wipe." Something about that made me smile, whenever I called Joy J.D, she'd call me a**wipe. Stop! I need to stop thinking about Joy!

I decided to strike a conversation with Clementine, talking always makes me dead a** exhausted. I relaxed in my chair, making sure Clementine didn't try to steal back the alcohol. "You wanna know something funny?"

Clementine eagerly nodded, causing me to chuckle. I started my story, "It was about, I don't know, seven or eight years ago. Joy had tried out for the competitive cheer squad. And Joy has some commitment issues, so she didn't stay for more than two years. Anyway, cheer had made Joy stronger and more aggressive, and if you add puberty to the equation…" Clementine and I both shuddered at the same time.

"Yeah, Joy was pretty vicious, except Luke didn't know about her and the cheerleading stuff. So this one day, when we went roof jumping, we all got tired and stopped at Starbucks. While we were…snacking I guess…Luke had mentioned he wanted to go into boxing in college. He seemed so matter-of-fact about it, and Joy picked up on that. Long story short, they got into some stupid argument about muscle and stuff."

Clementine giggled, "That's dumb." I nodded, smiling, "Tell me about it." I continued, "Since Luke didn't know about Joy's sudden increase in strength or aggression, he got all smarta** like and challenged her to an arm wrestle, weird I know. And that if he won, Joy had to drink a whole bottle of moonshine whiskey." Clementine bit her lip, "So she did?" I held my hand up, "You'll see. So, the library was next door, so Joy got this brilliant idea. She had said." I then tried at make my voice higher so I'd sound like Joy.

" 'Let's say, high pathetically, I win. You'll have to read the first Twilight novel. And I've read it, so I'll quiz you when you finish'." I remembered those words so vividly. Clementine's mouth dropped open with amusement. I continued, "So they arm wrestled, with one arm behind the back, so there was no cheating. And to Luke's surprise, Joy ended up winning." Clementine burst into a weird laughter, probably because she was drunk. She probably wouldn't remember any of this tomorrow.

I sighed, "So Luke ended up reading Twilight, I was kinda hoping he'd get into the series just so I could make fun of him, but he didn't. He hated the book. As for Joy, she was in the ultimate rebellious state. So even though she won the arm wrestle, she drank a whole bottle of moonshine whiskey anyway. That's when she first got into drinking." That last part upset me, but I couldn't take it back now, I'll have to live with it.

Clementine giggled for what seemed to be forever. I smiled, thinking about what she had said to me earlier.

_I don't get why this kinda stuff is so complicated! I like you. You like me. That's all! What's the problem?_

She had kissed me twice today. Well once, the first time, we kinda made out. With strangers watching us. I realized, maybe I should be keeping an eye on those two. I glanced behind me, seeing Noah with Jasmine's head on his lap. I saw him move one of her light brown locks away from her face. They were talking, quietly. It was a sweet sight, I normally would never admit that, but it was.

Clem saw I was staring at them, and looked back too. "They look like a cute couple," Clem giggled, a little louder than she had to. Luckily, Noah and Jasmine weren't paying attention to us. I huffed, "They're probably not a couple, Clem. Just good friends." She was dreamily staring at the two, "Do you think they love each other?"

That made me jump a little, either of amusement or shock. I regained myself when Clem turned back to look at me. "Not in the way you're probably thinking, no. I doubt it." She sighed and curled up in her seat, "You can't live without loving someone. This one lady, Lilly, had lost her daddy. He was murdered right in front of her, by Kenny actually!"

Kenny?! He seemed more like just a bit of an a**hole, but not a murderer! Hell, his girlfriend was sweeter than candy! Why would he murder someone's dad right in front of her?! I decided not to ask questions. Clementine continued, "So a week later, we were going…somewhere…and other girl, Carley, said something that pissed Lilly off so much, Lilly straight up shot Carley in the face!"

"Damn," I mumbled.

"Then there was Kenny. His son got bit and his wife killed herself right in front of him! Kenny became like…a crazy psychopath after that, and tried to murder this kid, Ben." Wow, how many people did Kenny kill or attempt to kill before? At least I knew to be cautious around Kenny, and to keep Luke and Joy as far from him as possible. Clem grinned and sighed, "Thank God he's got Sarita now, he's much calmer nowadays."

That's a hopeful sign.

Clem slouched, "And then there was Christa." Christa, yeah she mentioned her when we met. "Her boyfriend, Omid, was shot by the b**ch, and Christa killed her back." Killed her back? That almost made me smile. "Christa was pregnant at the time, and miscarried. And she'd always blame me for it. I think she took it better than Kenny and Lilly, the only person she murdered was the girl who killed Omid."

Clementine's past made me more upset. She tried, and failed, to put on a moral expression, "When you lose practically everyone you love, you'll up and go crazy. Noah and Jasmine seem like decent people, and it's just them. So they have someone to love, which is most likely each other." We didn't know if it was just Noah and Jasmine. And we didn't know if they actually were good people with good intentions. We'll find out soon enough.

I nudged Clem, "You should get some sleep." Clem frowned, "Did you not hear anything I just said?" "Goodnight," I called back, facing away from her.

Clementine made a 'huff' sound, then curled up away from me. She muttered, "A**hole's like you, never know what you love until it's gone."

That got to me, and it hurt. I knew what I had and I treasure it! I don't know what I'd do if I lost Joy or Luke. I loved them both, they were what kept me on my feet each day. But they weren't here right now, and they were in serious trouble. If anything happens to them…

I turned over to face Clementine, though she wasn't facing me. I thought to myself _I may have another thing to love. _

* * *

**A/N Okay, this is only because it's necessary. IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ ALL OF THIS!**

**I first want to disclaim. I should've done this at the beginning of the story, but I forgot. So I'm doing it now. I DO NOT OWN THE WALKING DEAD! **

**Next. Some people are afraid to be dismissed when they do this. And I feel the need to address it. ALL CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISIM AND/OR SUGGESTIONS ARE ADVISED! If you have ANY suggestions or constructive criticism, PLEASE LET ME KNOW! I want to improve my writing and if you like my stories, then you'd want to see better too! So please leave anything to help me grow as a writer if you have anything! I want to see some constructive criticism, otherwise, I'll never get better!**

**Last thing! Please take a minute and check out my profile by clicking on my username. At the top, I'm starting a vote for what happens after In The Moment is complete! Please vote for me, I can't decide on my own!**

**So thank you all once again for reading my stories! I truly appreciate it! Please leave a review, it helps me out a lot! I love you all so very much! Remember to leave any criticism (but don't be rude) and vote! Take Luck! Lol**


	16. Why Did It Have To Be Joy?

**A/N Hey everyone! Welcome back to The Colors In Hell! It's been a while, I missed you all! As you all may know, I recently finished my first story In The Moment! I want to say, THANKS FOR 200 REVIEWS! And that the sequel for that story will come out in a few months! I will now be hyper focused on THIS story!**

**Just a heads up, don't bother voting for a sequel for this story. IT HAS ALREADY BEEN CONFIRMED! Yes, I will finish this story (I still have a long ways to go) and due to plot stuff I have to write a sequel. So you will have that to look forward to when this story eventually finishes.**

**I'm not doing reviews this chapter, since it's been a while. I will do them next chapter, seeing as I am taking this story off hold!**

**ITS TIME TO CONTINUE!**

* * *

**CLEM'S POV (And for the rest of the story unless I tell you otherwise)**

I shifted, my eyelids heavy and my brain feeling like its trying to eat the inside of my skull. I was waking up. I moved from the uncomfortable position I was already in, somehow I slept like that. I saw Nick in front of me, smirking.

"Mornin'!" Nick chirped. I sat up, my head pounding painfully, "Argh, what happened?" Nick stood from his seat, "You got REALLY drunk last night." I held my forehead with my hand, "Why does my head hurt so much?" Nick chuckled, "It's called a hangover."

I groaned, "What can I do to get rid of it?" Nick shrugged, "An asprin would help, but I doubt we have any." I slumped over, "Sh*t."

"Oh, and TRY TO AVOID LOUD NOISES!" **(EmilyRose727 reference!)**

My head began to pound even harder, "GodDAMMIT! You're such a f**king jacka**!" Nick offered me his hand, "I learned from the best."

I let him pull me to my feet. "Who? Luke or Joy?" I scuffed. Nick raised his eyebrow at me, I slumped my shoulders again, "You were talking about me."

"Uh-huh," Nick snorted. I tried to walk, but the headache was to much to bear, "What did I do last night?" Nick looked shameful for a moment, then returned to his amused self, "Nothing extreme. You kinda just rambled on about stupid things." "Like what?" I asked. I didn't remember ANYTHING from last night.

Nick crossed his arms, "What? Am I supposed to remember everything you say when you're drunk?" I rolled my eyes, "Whatever." Nick pointed at me, "Hey! Stop using my catchphrase! You can stick to yours." I looked confused, "What?" Nick made himself look grumpy and stuck up, "Shut up!"

I laughed, realizing I DO say 'Shut up!' a lot. Noah and Jasmine were in the other room, packing their things. Noah called up, "Are you guys gonna stand there and flirt? Or are we gonna get where we're goin'?" Nick shook his head, back to reality, "Yeah! Sorry, let's go." I tried to walk again, but the pain was just to much.

"Nick!" I whinned, "I can't move!" Nick rolled his eyes, "C'mere. I'll give you another piggy-back ride." **(Or a Jeffery-back ride, if ya ask me. I have a giant stuffed pig named Jeffery.) **I hesitated, "Are you sure?"

Nick shot me an annoyed look, "It's either carry you, or listen to you whine about your headache for two hours." I sighed, then jumped onto his back. I positioned myself to where Nick and I were as comfortable as possible. Jasmine and Noah then held the door open for Nick to jump out of the RV. We were on our way again.

* * *

**(A walk to Carver's later)**

Jasmine pointed to a huge building in the clearing, "There!" Nick looked over, "There! That's it!" We all sprinted to the gate, I was on me feet considering my headache was gone. Nick looked up at the roof, but no one was there.

Nick smiled evily, "Troy's being a dumba**, great. Let's go!" He led us over to a certain part of the wall. It was a super tall fence with pieces of wood built to cover it, and barbed wire at the top. Nick pointed to a section low enough to look inside easily, "Over there." Noah glanced around, "I'll keep watch." Jasmine nodded, "Me too, you guys go."

Nick and I headed over to the open section, peering in. I couldn't believe some of the stuff I saw.

The group was all in there, well, most of it. Alvin was missing, Kenny was missing, Carlos was missing. I saw three other people, a woman, a one-armed man, and a dude that resembled Mike Tyson! **(Who else thinks that this wasn't a coincidence!? Mike/Mike Tyson! Seriously, think about it!)**

Sarita, Sarah, and Rebecca all looked scared out of their wits, and I didn't blame them. I looked over at Luke, and I wasn't happy with what I saw. Luke had dried blood around his lips and bruises just about everywhere. I'd say Luke was in second worst condiction, because I nearly lost my footing when I moved my gaze over to Joy.

Joy was, by far, in the wosrt state I've ever seen. She looked like she couldn't even stand! Joy's face was completely red and purple, she looked like a plum. There was a red streak in her golden blond hair, blood. Her silver green eyes were red, most likely from crying. She had cuts on her face and arms, blood oozing from her nose, and a blood splashed blanket wrapped around her body.

"Joy!" Nick gasped. I was already shaking from the sight, I couldn't imagine what it was like for Nick! Due to her good hearing, Sarah's head shot up at the sound of Nick's voice. "Nick! Clem!" she cried. With that, everyone's head shot up to see us.

Almost everyone jumped out of their seats to run over to us. Luke had slowly gotten up and went over to help Joy. Damn, she needed Luke to help her walk! Nick reached out for her, while she was walking...or limping. Luke pushed their way through the small group, making him and Joy closest to us.

"Joy!" Nick silently cried, cupping her bruised cheek through the gate. Joy's eyes went wet, she was unable to speak. Luke grinned, "I can't believe you found us!" I looked around, seeing different expressions on so many faces. I was mainly focused on Luke and Joy though.

"What happened?" Nick demanded of his beaten sister. Joy's lip quivered as she choked out, "He...he just..." Anyone in their right mind knew Carver had beat her to the bone. Nick's face showed pure loathing, "I'll KILL that motherf**ker!" Joy winced at the sudden stregth in his hand that was holding her cheek. She moved her hand to his, taking it gently, "I'm fine, Nick."

Nick was almost yelling, "Fine? You sure as hell don't LOOK fine!" Joy stared at her feet, "Nick...please don't do this right now..." Luke wrapped his arms around the young woman, "Don't fight." Nick looked like he was gonna go on a kill streak at the sight of his sister.

I took charge, "Look, we're gonna get you all out of here TONIGHT! I need you to get ready!" Luke nodded, "Yeah, what's the plan?" I looked around, making sure no one could see us or hear us, "Okay, here's what we're gonna do..."

* * *

**A/N CLIFFHANGER! Yes, I so did that! Yeah, I know this chaoter was short, but I felt the need to upload soon, so you have something to work off of. I'm going to hopefully update again tomorrow, and it should be longer and more interesting. I love all of you! Please leave a review! Take Luck! Lol**


	17. I'm Not A Donut

**A/N Hello my peeps! I'm sorry for not posting in two days, but I should have more time this weekend.**

**I'm super tired, so I don't want to do a long intro, so I'm getting into the reviews now.**

**RavenHunter155: I'm sorry you're not doing well. I hope you start to get better soon!**

**Addibobaddi: I can tell you is freaked out. Yeah, you may know a few things but DON'T SAY OR HINT ANYTHING! I'm warning you! Even if you don't like Joy (But I know you like her) it's kinda hard to NOT feel bad for her. I'll be honest, describing Joy's condiction was difficult. But it came out pretty clear and stuff! Yeah, cliffhangers are FUN!**

**Kristal-Dynamite: Poor Joy indeed. We'll see how she turns out.**

**Let's get back to the story!**

* * *

Jasmine and I were in the so-called stockroom. It was evening, our plan was going down. One of the group was supposed to set off the PA system and meet us here. All I knew is that Noah was outside, keeping watch. Nick had gone inside as soon as the music went off.

Jasmine and I were pretty freaked, I didn't know why Nick left us here. Jasmine was pacing back and forth, making it worse. "Would you please stop that!" I snapped.

Jasmine glared at me, "How are you not almost sh*tting yourself?! Noah is missing, and your boyfriend hasn't come back yet!" I rolled my eyes, "He's not my...wait, you like Noah." Jasmine froze, "'Scuse me?" I pointed at her, "You like Noah, don't ya?" Before she could answer, the door burst open.

The first person I saw was Kenny. I didn't hesitate to throw my arms around him, considering I didn't get to see him last night. "Thank God," I gasped.

I saw Nick come out, right next to Luke. And then Luke was carrying Joy, but she looked kinda annoyed. Once the whole group was in the group, the garage door on the other side opened, revealing Noah.

"Noah!" Jasmine called, running over and hugging him. From what I learned, we were planning on using the walker herd as an escape. Maybe that wasn't the best plan, but it was better than nothing!

The only flaw with this was Joy. If walker blood gets into your system, that's pratically the same as getting bit. You'd be infected if the blood touched a wound. And sadly, Joy was pratically MADE of them. We could only cover her clothes, keep fully covered people around her, and hope that the walkers couldn't smell her.

I released Kenny and ran over to thr trio. Luke set Joy on the ground as she requested, and I quickly hugged her. "Oof!" she gasped, but hugged me back. She muttered, "Clem, why you gotta be so...clingy?"

I pulled away and just stared, "Really? Even now you gotta make a joke?" Joy shrugged, "What? I may die today, may as well crank them out while I can."

Those words seemed to scare the sh*t out of Nick, because he shot daggers at Joy, "You are not dying today!" Joy rolled her eyes, "Pray for me then, Nick." Nick put his hands on her shoulders, "I do, every day."

Joy snickered, "And I pray for donuts every single day, you can't always get what you want." Nick looked like he actually was trying not to laugh, "You are far from a donut." Joy and I burst into laughter, even Luke chuckled a bit.

"Much obvious," Joy snickered. I couldn't believe she was willing to still joke around when she was close to a death sentence. NO! Joy isn't gonna die! She will not die. Please God, don't let her die!

Luke helped Joy over to Noah and Jasmine, (I already introduced them) helping her out. With that, four of them gone. I realized the group looked different, "Wait, where are those...other people?" Rebecca crossed her arms, "Mike, Bonnie, and Jane wouldn't come with us. No use trying to drag them along." Sarah butt in a little, "And Reggie died, he couldn't come." Carlos put and arm around his daughter, "Let's not talk about it, sweetie."

I noticed Rebecca's eyes were red, then looked for Alvin. To my surprise, he wasn't there. "Um...were's Alvin?" A voice cut out, "He's dead, that's what he is!"

We all spun around to see Carver, an AK-47 in hand. I quickly ducked behind Kenny, hoping he wouldn't see me. "Sh*t." Someone said, couldn't tell who.

Rebecca snapped, "Bill..." Carver opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off.

"BI-ATCH!" Joy yelled from outside. We all turned to see she had a gun in her hand, she had shot Carver right in the kneecap. She was still outside with Luke, Noah, and Jasmine. Luke grinned at the young woman, "Nice shot!"

She aimed a bit to the right, "FOR LADY GAGA!" She then shot him in the other kneecap. Luke held back his laughter, "Bada**." Joy smiled proudly, then placed her gun back in its socket. From what I know, Joy normally doesn't have really good aim. So that was a crack shot for her!

Nick was the only one that didn't smile, all he did was stare. Right at the collapsed body of Carver. He wasn't dead...yet.

"Go on, and wait outside," he hissed. I stared in shock, I knew he was shaken from Joy, but damn, Nick sounded ruthless! He was losing it! Joy didn't die, he shouldn't have to...

"We have to go," Carlos mumbled, and lead the rest of us out of the room. All except for Rebecca and myself. I didn't know this man, there was nothing I had against him. But I wasn't gonna leave Nick alone. Rebecca may have been in there too, but she was just as ruthless as Nick was, I was the only sane one.

"Nick..." I started. But he cut me off, "Don't try and stop me, Clem." The way he spoke was frightening, I flinched. I shook my head, "Use this, don't waste the bullets." I handed him a crowbar.

Carver was rambling about shepard sh*t, I didn't bother to listen. It didn't take Nick long before he struck Carver with the crowbar. Two hits and he was dead. Nick wasn't done, he continued to smack away Carver's face.

I stared in utter shock as every hit took away part of Carver's face. Hit after hit after hit, and half of his face was a bloody mess. One eye rolled off and onto the floor. I glanced over at Rebecca, she didn't show any emotion. She just glared evily at the mess. Nick continued to smash in the no longer face of Carver.

Nick finished, all of Carver's face was just gone, even the jaw was gone! He had broken into the skull, blood was just EVERYWHERE! I didn't know what to think, I had closed my eyes. Rebecca said nothing as Nick took his final smash. She then walked right out of the room, no words spoken.

Nick looked at me, then something changed.

**NICK'S POV (I'm not making this long)**

I looked at the mess I made as Rebecca left the room. I didn't regret anything, he hurt my baby sister. I hated the man more than anything in this world, even more than the lurkers that killed most of my family. I then turned to look at Clementine, and then reality set in.

The way she looked at me, just...I've never seen her like that before. She looked afraid...of me. Clementine never seemed scared, but now...oh God. What did I do?! She had fear showing right in her golden eyes.

"Clem," I started, reaching for her. Once my hand made contact with her arm, she jumped away. I flinched backwards, she thought I was dangerous...

"Nick...you went way to far," she finally said. I looked down in shame, "I know...I don't know what came over me. Just...what he did to Joy."

"It doesn't matter what he did to Joy! Nick, you just lost it!" she snapped, cutting me off. I felt horrible, I cared for her and now I look like a monster. She shook her head at me, I know she was utterly discusted with me.

"I wouldn't hurt you, you know that right?" I said as she turned around/ I needed to stop the one girl I might have ever loved from hating me. "After everything that's happened, Joy has always been there for me. Seeing her made everything change, like she was near death. I felt...alone."

I hung my head, I really did feel alone, "Please don't hate me. I'm not some monster I promise you."

Clementine turned and looked at me, I gave her one look of desperation. She then spun around, marched over to me, and smashed her lips on mine.

**CLEM'S POV**

I quickly kissed Nick, knowing now what he was seeing. Blackness. I cupped his cheeks as he regained his balance and kissing me back. His hands held my waist and pulled me closer. I know I've kissed him before, but this time it felt different. This time my heart felt like it was gonna burst out of my chest, like this time it actually meant something.

We hesitently pulled apart, his hot breathes struck my face. I slide my hands into his, "You're not alone, you'll never be alone again. I promise you."

I saw him smile, and the two of us walked out hand in hand. Now as a couple.

* * *

**A/N OH! That ending cuteness! I hope you all liked that chapter, I'll try and update again ASAP! I hope Joy's donut joke made y'all laugh, because I was running out of ideas and my sister just said "DONUTS!" and I went with that. Please leave a review! It helps me out a lot! Take Luck! Lol**


	18. Seperation And Miya

**A/N Hey my peeps! Great to see ya again! Wait, I can't even see you? I'M A STALKER!**

**I'm not doing a long intro, so REVIEW TIME!**

**RavenHunter155: I will whip the original plot and replace it with MY CRAP! If that made sense to you, give yourself a cookie and a high five. I'm glad you're feeling better, can't wait for more updates from you!**

**Addibobaddi: My summaries suck, deal with it. I was literally running out of ideas, so I turned to my sister and all she said was, "DONUTS!" So I went with it and made a joke about donuts... ALL THE SHIPS GURL! Nick x Clem! Noah x Jasmine! Luke x Joy! I SEE YOU IS OBSERVENT! But please, stop hinting stuff...**

**One last thing. EMILYROSE727 I SEE YOU IS TRYIN' TO LEAVE ME! Stay with me batman! I needs you! Robin can't be left alone!**

**BACK TO THE STURAH!**

* * *

I walked out holding hands with Nick. Who knew that the most horrible moment could turn into one of the best. Nick helped me out of the stockroom, and outside. Everyone had just about gotten covered in the walker guts, and Luke was, of course, helping Joy cover her clothes.

I stood next to Nick, but I kinda kept listening to the two of them. "Alright, you're done," Luke said to Joy, picking her up again. "You alright?" he asked her. Joy smirked, "Livin' the dream, Luke." He rolled his eyes, but then Joy pressed her lips to his cheek real quickly. When she pulled away, she said, "For good luck." I saw Luke smile a little as his cheeks turned a little pink under the walker blood.

I handled myself, Nick did too. And now we were off. And ironically, Nick and I were seperate. Nick stuck near Luke and Joy, just to cover the smell of Joy's blood and human self. Rebecca, Noah, and Jasmine as well. I on the other hand, was sticking to Carlos, and a clearly freaked out Sarah.

People were muttering encouraging words throughout the group, even though in my head, I'm saying. _The point of this, is to walk slowly, and shut the f*ck up! _I then heard Carlos speak, "Shh, quiet honey." He was trying to calm Sarah, who was freaking out even more with every second passing. He then turned to me, "Clementine, please, just say something you're her friend."

I was about to try and calm her, when a shot fired and hit Carlos in the neck. People were on the roof shooting at the herd. And now Carlos was hit. He stumbled forward, grasping his neck. He then fell to the ground as many walkers took turns biting out of his neck.

"DAD! DAD! DAD!" Sarah screeched out as the scene fell out. My eyes darted everywhere as she screemed, giving the both of us away. Soon, our group was going nuts, giving themselves up to protect me and Sarah. I stood on guard of us while Sarah wailed.

"Run, Sarah!" was all I could say. Thankfully, she obeyed and took off through the herd. I ran towards the nearest person, which happened to be Sarita.

"CLEM! HELP!" she cried as a walker took a large chomp into her wrist. Sarita was bit. I nearly killed the walker, then froze. Thinking of what Kenny lost, Sarita was important. If there was a way I could keep her alive, then I had to try.

I swung my hatchet at her arm, two hits and it was gone. "ARGH!" she cried out. The arm landed to the ground with a silent thud. Sarita held her arm, flailing pratically everywhere. "You...you!" she gasped as she stumbled backwards, right into a cluster of hungry walkers. One by one they tore her apart.

"NO!" a voice cried from the distance, Kenny. He stared at the sight, then burst over to Sarita's aid. Noah was first to notice, and left the circle surrounding Joy and Luke. "Kenny! Where are you going?"

Kenny ignored Noah, and shoved me out of the way as he freed Sarita from the walker mouths. "You can't die, I WON'T LET YOU DIE!" Kenny cried. "Kenny, we have to go! There's to many!" Noah shouted through the moans and groans of walkers. I sighed, "She was bit Kenny! I had to do something!"

Kenny looked up at me with a strong death glare, "How F*CKING DARE YOU, Clementine!"

Noah was killing walkers around us, Kenny cried out over Sarita's mutating body. Wait, mutating body?! She was turning, and turning FAST! I had to do something, or Kenny would die!

I shut my eyes, and let my hatchet swing once more.

* * *

**(A FEW HOURS LATER)**

I shuffled though the woods alone. I had killed Sarita, and Kenny was beyond hating me. He just...left me behind. When Luke ran after Sarah, Nick burst after him. After all, Luke still had Joy. Everyone else just seemed to...dissapear! This was an awful plan! I couldn't believe everyone was just gone! Carlos and Sarita died. I noticed Nick fall over once! Joy may end up infected! And Sarah just ran off!

I was near tears for the 40th time! I tried to find someone, but to no avail. I just had to follow the path to our meet up place, called Parker's Run. Whatever that was.

Suddenly, I heard a rustle in the bushes. Out of habit, I pulled out my hatchet, since I had no gun. The rustling got louder, then I finally spoke, "Who's there?!"

"Freeze!" a voice snapped. I then dropped my hatchet from surprise, spinning around. There before me stood a girl around my age, a gun aimed right at me. "Sh*t..." I mumbled, hoping she wouldn't shoot.

Thankfully she pulled her gun away and placed it into it's hollister. "Sorry," she said, "Instict, I guess."

I shrugged it off, picking up my hatchet, "It's fine. I'm Clementine."

The girl smiled a little, "Miya."

I returned the smile. Let me just go ahead and say, Miya was extremly pretty! Possibly prettier than Joy! Her combed dirty blond hair was hanging in a side braid, swinging the slightest bit. She was about my height, and very in shape. She was wearing a pink, plaid shirt, cowgirl boots, a blue bandana, and a cute cowgirl hat. I would've mistaken her for an actress in a cowboy/girl movie! Hell, she even had that southern accent that completed her look. What surprised me most were her eyes, they were a beautiful violet color that had a small gleam in them. **(Thanks to Lady Mac 13 for this OC, I love her!)**

I stuck out my hand, which she kindly shook, "Nice to meet you." She nodded, "Likewise!"

Silence

"Where you headed?" Miya asked me. I shrugged, "Meeting my group at this place called...Parker's Run." Miya's violet eyes suddenly widened, "Parker's Run? I KNOW WHERE THAT IS!"

She seemed rather hyper about it, but right now, she was able to help me. "Really? You think you could show me?"

Miya nodded all energetic like, "Ya betcha'! C'mon!" With that, I followed Miya down the path.


	19. Thinking About You

**A/N Hey my friends! Just kidding, I have no friends. Quick thing, I'm not doing intros and stuff for a while, so no reviews unless I feel the need to address them. Also, I am gonna start naming my chapters, **

**I do have TWO I want to address!**

**Addibobaddi: Actually, you're the one that gave anything away if anyone. I leave hints and stuff for the fun of the story. Besides, fluff starts and leaves hints you have to be pretty stupid to miss! Now, I never said anything about you hinting, other than to stop doing it! I never said what I was referring to, and I wasn't referring to ANYTHING! I could've been talking about something you never mentioned before! I could've been faking to fool people. Like when I say I'm gonna take out "I suck at summaries," because I'm not taking it out. You love me to much to hurt me!**

**Kristal-Dynamite: Point Audrie, but I can justify it! Miya, as you said, is a happy and overall kind-hearted teen. Clem may seem different, but she isn't totally heartless. Take Nick, for example. She watched him brutally murder Carver, got scared, but ended up kissing, forgiving, and partnering with him. Miya has an innocent look, and doesn't seem that dangerous, but we know Clem will keep her eye out, but not totally cast her off. **

**So yeah, don't think I was arguing with anyone! I am justifying my accusations!**

**BACK TO THE STORY! (Fun fact! I'm writing this chapter dressed as Bonnie from Five Night's At Freddy's, which I just played the first night!)**

* * *

Miya and I have been walking for a few hours, or so. I know I was pretty accepting of her, but she looked like she was f*cking thirteen! Plus, if there was any chance I could make it to the meet up spot, then I had to risk it!

"Maybe we should stop for the night?" Miya suggested out of the blue. Yeah, the sun was setting, it was getting dark. Part of me wanted to walk until we got there, another part of me wanted to rest up. What use was I if I couldn't walk?

"Yeah, maybe we should find a stopping point in a little, but let's keep walking for now." Miya nodded, "Sounds good! Actually, trailer parks tend to be a small distance from sights like these. There is a good chance we'll run into one, we could just spend the night there."

Sounded pretty solid to me, I nodded. "Yeah, sounds like a plan." Miya smiled, flashing her white teeth, "Let's go, then!" She then continued to stroll along the path. I smirked, following her suit.

**(About half an hour later because the author is too lazy to write another scene out!)**

Sure as Miya said, I saw a trailer park through the trees. "Hey, look!" I alerted her. Miya followed my finger to the trailer park, then grinned. "What I'd tell ya?" I snickered, "I know, let's just go." I led the way over to the clearing, already tired as sh*t. When I noticed something strange.

I saw a girl with long, blond hair come into my view. She seemed to be talking to someone. I then saw a man slightly taller slide his hand into hers, he had shaggy brown hair. I didn't hesitate to burst over.

"LUKE! JOY!" Joy and Luke nearly jumped when I sprinted over to them. Considering I still had common sense, I threw myself at Luke first. I heard a loud, "Oof!" as I nearly knocked him off his feet.

Luke regained himself when he realized it was me, and hugged me back. "Holy sh*t! You scared me!" I heard Joy whine, "What am I? Chopped liver?" I laughed, pulling away from Luke and wrapped my arms around Joy, hugging her tightly while being careful not to hurt her.

"CLEMENTINE?!" I heard another voice yell. I released Joy, and spun around. I let out an ear piercing screech, "NICK!" I ran over to him, throwing myself right at him, this time actually knocking him off his feet!

"OH MY F*CKING GOD, YOU HAD ME WORRIED SICK!" I cried out, squeezing him tightly. I felt him embrace me back, rather tightly. I know I didn't show it enough, but I really was freaking out over him. I peeled away slightly and replaced the small gap I made by placing my lips on his.

For the other few times, Nick wasn't taken aback this time. Right away, he kissed me back, his hand ran straight through my hair. My arms never left from behind his neck, tightly holding him. I was on the verge of tears, the kiss growing stronger and more needed by the second. I savored every singly moment.

We bot pulled apart, and then fell into another strong embrace. I opened my eyes to look over at Luke and Joy. Joy seemed to be slightly hugging herself, Luke just had his annoying grin from ear to ear plastered on his face.

"Aw, that's cute!" Joy remarked, giggly as always. Luke smirked, facing her, "Like you cute, or less cute?" Joy's eyes widened a little as her cheeks turned bright red. Luke had basically called Joy cute. I mean, yeah Joy's pretty, extremly pretty. But Luke said it sounding...flirty.

Joy's eyes widened a little, and her cheeks turned a bright red. She looked away and playfully punched Luke in the arm, "Shut up." Miya was awkwardly staring at the scene. "Clem...you know these people?"

Joy's blushing cheeks disappeared and she smirked, "Nope, no idea who she is. And she clearly doesn't know the man she just kissed like...ten seconds ago." Luke rolled his eyes and drapped an arm around the young woman's shoulder. Miya looked really confused, and everyone was kinda giving her a weird look.

I didn't want to let go of Nick, but I kinda had to. GodDAMN I missed him so much! I stood up, Nick following me. I kind of clinged to him, considering I grabbed his hand, wiping nearly formed tears away from my eyes.

"Guys, this is Miya. She was helping me find the meet up place," I managed to force out of my mouth. I was still in shock after finding Nick again. Luke seemed to notice, because he did the rest of the talking for me. "I'm Luke, this is Joy, and that's Nick."

Miya saws how Nick looked like he was supporting me, helping me stand. Miya pointed at us, "Are you two...?" Luke nodded, "Yes, they're together." Joy looked to see I was desperate to talk to Nick alone. She butt it, "Speaking of which, maybe you two oughta find yourselves a trailer."

I mouthed her a thank you while Luke motioned for us to leave. I'm sure Luke can handle Miya. Nick and I kinda just walked into the first trailer we saw. I shut the door behind myself, locking it for safe measure.

Nick sat down on the couch inside, and I once again tossed my arms around his neck tightly. Nick hugged me back, "I missed you." I felt my lip begin to quiver, "You being gone f*cking hurt me, Nick!"

Nick pulled away, frowning, "It's not my fault." I nodded, but I needed to vent, "I know I'm being unreasonable, but I don't really care! You scared me!"

I began to pace across the room while Nick remained seated. "You're being stupid, Clem." Nick claimed. I glared at him, "No I'm not! We were walking through a f*cking herd! I didn't know what was gonna happen!" Nick raised his voice a little, "Clem, I was gonme for like, three hours! Calm down!"

I was really pissed off now, couldn't he see what I had gone through?! I was so close to tears, and shouted, "I CAN'T CALM DOWN! I didn't know if you were alive, or dead, or a walker, or worse!" I couldn't help it anymore, I began to cry. Through my sobs, I managed to choke out, "You could've been devoured in that herd without me even knowing! And the thought of that really hurts! It makes me mad because it makes me realize that I..." Nick was still glaring at me, "That you what?!"

"THAT I F**KING LOVE YOU!" I screamed. There, I said it! Now I had just announced to the world they could just take Nick away from me at any moment. I saw Nick's face soften when I said those words, "You what?"

"Oops, right?" I snapped, just about at my breaking point. Tears were pouring out of my eyes as I went ahead and admitted everything to Nick. "Yeah I f*cking love you, and it's driving me insane! I can't think of anything without picturing you dying, and it hurts. It's hard, because I WANT to think about you! I want to think about your stupid smile or the way you look down when you laugh! I want to think about how I feel when you kiss me or the way your fingers feel through my hair! But then this random mental image of you lying in a puddle of your own blood and-"

Nick had stood up and marched over to me. Next thing I knew, I was silenced by Nick grabbing my shoulders and roughly pulling me in for a kiss. The same soft lips I loved. He held my shoulders still, like he was holding me hostage. I let my hands rest on his chest, falling into the kiss. He took control, making sure I didn't leave until he wanted me to.

He loosened up and I moved my hands to cup his cheeks. I knew that every kiss we would share, would feel more right with every single one. The way our lips fit, how we held each other, who knew the apocalypse would have an offer for me that was so...beautiful.

I pulled away a little, but Nick kept out foreheads pressed together, His deep voice began to speak, "Hush, Clem. I'm here." With my hnads on his cheeks, I finally found the courage to look into hs beautiful icy blue eyes.

Nick looked back into my eyes, "I'm not going anywhere. I'll always be here for you, I wouldn't leave you for the world." I wanted to believe it, and part of me did. "You promise?" I whispered. I saw Nick's lips tug into a small smile, "I promise."

I placed a gentle kiss on Nick's lips before he pulled me into a warm embrace. "Thank you," I said.

There was a brief silence before Nick spoke again, "And, Clem?" I looked up into his eyes again, "Yeah?" Nick moved his hand and I allowed him to cuop my cheek. Nick leaned forward so his mouth was about an inch from my ear. He whispered, "I f*cking love you too."

* * *

**A/N Okay, before you blow up saying "THAT WAS TOO SOON! YOU RUSHED IT! YOU'RE THE WORST WRITER IN THE WORLD" If you can't handle my level of fluff, then you can get out! JUST KIDDING! I'm all for any critisim you all have! Just, I'll I'm asking is you let this one slide. **

**EmilyRose727 helped me out a bit with this chapter, so thanks girly! I know you want me to stop crediting you for everything, but DEAL WITH IT BATMAN! (She's batman and I'm Robin, we is the best team eva! *brofist*)**

**Anyway, I'm done for today. Please review, it helps me out a lot.**

**ROBIN OUT!**


	20. I Ship Juke

**A/N Hey everybody! Welcome back to The Colors In Hell! I wanted to point out right away I had forgotten to make someone shoot off Troy's nuts in this story. I know it's not a big deal, but it was one of my favorite moments in the second season. I hated Troy the most, more than Larry, Stranger, Arvo, and even Carver! I hated Troy SO MUCH! Anyway, just wanted to share I'm mad at myself for forgetting that, but whatever.**

**Anyway, quick thing to say to Addibobaddi. I've noticed that (even know I usually tell you some future stuff) you really seem to ship Juke. And no, I don't mean Jane and Luke, because Jane isn't in this story, and you also ship Cluke. So yeah, Juke is just a fluffy thing that I thought was fun, and you know what future stuff shall hold. And I know this chapter shall please you, because if you saw the title, the Juke flirting will really show this chapter!**

**Anyway, BACK TO THE STORY!**

* * *

I peered out the window for the eigth time. The candle light from the trailer across from ours was still bright. How long were they playing poker?! I knew Joy and Luke were playing poker from the yelling nonsense that was coming from their trailer.

"STRAIGHT!

"FULL HOUSE!"

"FLUSH!"

Part of me wanted to run over and slap them senseless. They were keeping me awake! Another part was just impatiently waiting for one of them to yell, "ROYAL FLUSH!" Which was just as likely as our chance of survival if they kept yelling like that.

Nick was fast asleep behind me. He was a heavy sleeper, so the yelling hasn't woken him up. We had made out for about an hour or so before we kinda just passed out. But, boy were Joy and Luke being loud! I was wondering how Miya was in her own trailer.

I looked back out the window, trying to see the two through their own window, but it was just too dark. For the amount of time I've known Joy, she's always cranky when she's sleepy. And she gets sleepy REALLy fast! Why on Earth was she staying up so late with Luke?

Did I literally just ask myself that? Of course she'd stay up late with Luke! They've been constantly making googly eyes at each other! I know Luke admitted to kinda liking Joy a few days ago, but I don't think there was a moment anymore when the weren't flirting in some way!

Suddenly, and idea sparked in my mind. I felt an evil grin creep across my face. I stood up and speed-walked to Nick's sleeping form. I silently started to shake him awake. "Nick! Nick! Get up!"

He stirred, "What?" I grinned, "Joy and Luke are still up playing poker." Nick derpily waved his hands, "Big whoop." I rolled my eyes and climbed on top of him, "How can you not see where I'm getting at?"

Nick tried to push me off, but I kept climbing back on. I felt like a little kid trying to play with her dad. Nick groaned, "I can't see anything when my eyes are closed." I leaned down, so I could whisper in his ear, "Shame, I was gonna ask you if you wanted to spy on them, but clearly your eyes don't want to."

Nick rolled over, and I let him so I was now sitting on his stomach. He opened his eyes to look at me, "Why would I want to spy on my little sister?" I snickered, "Why wouldn't you want to watch your best friend flirt with your little sister?" I then saw the evil grin start to form on his face, I laughed, "Now you're interested."

Nick chuckled, "Now can you please get off me?" I sighed and slide myself off Nick's body. He stood up, reaching for his shirt and his shoes. I was now getting giggly, for some reason. Nick finished re-dressing himself and I speed-walked towards the door.

Nick and I silently moved over to the trailer. I kinda cuddled close to him since it was freezing outside! The two of us peered into the window and watched the show.

"Two pair," Luke smirked as he laid down his winning hand. Joy slamed her fist on the table, "Goddammit!" But she ended up hitting the table a bit too hard, because her bruised hand started to bleed a little.

"Sh*t!" Joy snapped as the small cut formed on her hand. Luke stood up as soon as he saw the red liquid, I almost burst out laughing. "Did you cut yourself?!" Luke demanded. Joy grit her teeth in annoyance, "A little, I got it." She then took out her water bottle and rinsed off the cut.

Luke pulled out a box of bandages from his backpack, then approached Joy, who had stood up when she hit herself. Luke reached out and grabbed her hand, placing the bandage over her cut. "Thanks," Joy said as Luke massaged the area the bandage covered with his thumb.

I looked over to Nick, to see one of the silliest grins on his face. I was surprised he wasn't really pissed that his best friend was hitting on his little sister. Well, I guess if it's is best friend I don't know if Nick really would mind it. He trusted Luke.

I nudged him, smirking, "It's Juke." Nick chuckled in response, "I ship it." The two of us quietly laughed as we began to watch the two again.

Luke still hadn't dropped Joy's hand, I don't really know if she had noticed. She just rubbed her forehead, "Am I starting to look better?" Calling it, Luke was gonna use that as an opportunity to flirt.

"You're defiantly looking better. You know, you are always rather pretty." I knew it, Luke's just a big ol' flirt! Joy smirked, dramatically flipping her tattered hair over her shoulder. "Yeah, I know," she teased. Luke laughed, STILL holding her hand! "And witty," he continued, "God's gift to men."

Joy tilted her head and raised her eyebrow, "What's with all the flirting today?" Luke just kept staring at her, "I have no clue what you mean." Joy shrugged, "You know, all the compliments."

Luke put on a bigger grin then ever, "It's not a crime to compliment a beautiful woman, is it? Plus, a little flattery is good, no?" Joy's cheeks turned red again, "No." Luke did a fake-frown, "Don't be a killjoy."

Joy looked amused, "Why would I want to kill myself? I've seemed to have attracted the cassanova!" I kinda reached over to squeeze Nick's hand. Something told me he might be a bit uncomfortable.

"Now look who's flirting," Luke teased, sliding his other hand into her empty hand. Joy looked down at her hands, intwinded with Luke's. She looked back up into his eyes, "Well, when someone as cute as you comes around, it's hard to resist."

"Oh so now you think I'm cute," Luke interrorgated. Joy lifted her chin proudly, "You said it yourself, a little flattery is good." Luke smiled, lifting Joy's hand close to him and placing a kiss on her slender fingers. He then let her go and started to clean up the scattered cards.

"We should probably be getting to bed before we attract to much attention," Luke said. Joy nodded and began to help him clean up. The humor in what Luke had just said nearly got me, I lightly bit Nick's shirt as I laughed into it.

"A little to late to say that Luke," Nick mumbled to ourselves. I giggled and looked up at him, "You're telling me!" Nick and I laughed quietly, then Nick started to pull me away, "We should go before we get caught."

I let Nick lead me back to our trailer. I burst into laughter as soon as he shut the door. Nick joined into my laughter, we feel onto the couch when our sides began to hurt.

I calmed myself to where the point I could talk, "That was hilarious! I'm surprised you aren't plotting a way to murder Luke." Nick choked through his laughs, "Please, Joy thinks I don't notice it, but she's had a crush on Luke for years now!"

Years? But she had a boyfriend? Then another thing sparked in my mind, "What happened when you found out she was dating Conner?"

Nick's eyes widened, causing me to laugh more. He bit his lip, "Well...it was interesting..." I crossed my arms, "Tell me!" Nick sighed, then began his story.

_*Flashback*_

_Nick and Luke were sitting at a table in front of Nick's laptop. The screen had just been filled with Joy's face. "Hey J.D!" Nick said, grinning. Joy rolled her eyes, "I'm not even gonna bother." Luke smiled at the pretty face, "What's up?" Joy smirked on the screen, "The roof, hopefully." Luke and Nick rolled their eyes. "Is Dad treating you okay?" Nick asked, generally concerned. Joy nodded, "Yeah, he's just-" _

_Joy's cell phone went off, she snapped, "Crap." Luke nudged Nick, whispering, "Who keeps their phone around when skyping?" Nick just shrugged in reply as Joy put her phone up to her ear. She spoke into it, "Hey, babe." "WHAT?!" Nick shouted._

_Luke couldn't help but laugh as Nick began to yell at Joy about her 'babe.' "WHAT THE HELL, JOY? YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND?! WHO IS HE?!" "Hold on," Joy said before covering the mouthpiece with her hand. "Sush, Nick! Calm the hell down, Dad's gonna hear you!" _

_"WHY THE HELL DO YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND?! Does Dad even know?!" Nick cried at Joy. Luke decided to stay out of it, while containing his laughter. Joy glared at Nick, "Just a sec." She then put her phone back to her ear, "Yeah, Conner, I gotta go. But I'll see you later right?" She paused, listning to him. "Okay bye, love you too." and with that, she hung up and sighed, waiting for Nick to lecture her._

_"Who the hell is Conner, Joy? Why and when are you seeing him later?!" Joy tried to chill out, "Nick, calm down. I mean, Dad's met him but he doesn't know we're together. Him and I are going on a date later so calm your a** down. It's not like we're gonna go have sex or anything."_

_Luke felt like he had to say something, "You love him? What about the crush you had on me, J.D?" Joy had gotten drunk once and admitted to Luke's face that she liked him. She in return turned red and just said, "Whatever, I have to go get ready. So if you two idiots are done, I'm going."_

_Luke began to tease the girl, "Wait. You haven't even said anything about him. How you guys met. When your first date was. How your first kiss was. How long you guys have been dating. Come on, Joy! You have to give us details!" Luke was having a blast, teasing Joy and all. But at the same time, Nick was getting more pissed off._

_"JOY, I-" Joy cut him off sharply, "You what? Forbidme to see him? What are you gonna do Nick?! You can't stop me from dating him! He's a great guy, so just...shut up!" _

_"WHATEVER!" Nick replied as he slammed the laptop shut. "I cannot believe her!" Luke couldn't help but take Joy's side in this. There wasn't much Nick could do. He sighed, "Nick, calm down. It's her life, just leave her alone."_

_"Whatever man, she's so dead when she gets back," Nick snapped. Luke rolled his eyes, bored, "Yeah okay Nick, let's just go get some food." Nick grunted, "Yeah, fine." He then walked out the door and headed to the kitchen. Luke followed him, while rolling his eyes again. This was gonna be a long summer._

_*End of Flashback*_

* * *

**A/N Hope you all liked that chapter! Credit to Addibobaddi for the flashback, I loved it! I'm not doing a long outro, because I'm hungry. Anyway, please review! I'd love it!**

**ROBIN OUT!**


	21. Anna-Molly

**A/N Hey my peeps! Welcome back to The Colors In Hell! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've just been having serious writers block.**

**Also, when I said on Spinning Heads that I was sick, and I would updated the next day...I woke up the next morning, and I got sicker. I had a bad cold one day, and a bad fever the next. I slept for an hour, woke up for five minutes, then fell back asleep. THAT was my routine! I didn't have the energy to get up and even take a piss, I was not going to walk down the staircase, get my laptop, walk back up, and spend two hours writing a chapter when I had writers block at that time. So yeah, don't get on my back about that.**

**Also, thank you EmilyRose727 for helping me get out of my writers block! Appreciate it batman!**

**One last thing... or two. PLEASE! Go check out ml 2 ghost! She is a HUGE fan of In The Moment and is writing her own cluke story! It's amazing and she's so talented! The story is called ****The Monster's We've Become. ****Please review on it and show her some love, because she deserves it! You think I'm a good writer? HA! You have NOT seen what this girl can do!**

**And (this is going with the last thing) go check out RavenHunter155! I know she's been a bit down lately, her story isn't totally shooting off. Lemmie just say, she has a different, more dark, writing style than I do, and that's the thing! Her story, ****The Apocolypse****, is AMAZING! She's great at what she does, and her story is so full of detail, I just...wow. No, she may not have the same style as people like me, EmilyRose, GoldenEnderHawk, and ml 2 ghost, and that's the best part! Her story is amazing and unique! Please give her the love she deserves! She plans out her ish and I'm sitting at my computer, looking like a damn vampire, IMPROVISING PRATICALLY EVERYTHING!**

**Okay, I'm done ranting. **

**I lied LAST THING! I am not very proud of my previous chapter. I felt like it wasn't really needed, and kinda forced. It was a good chapter, but it was unnessecary to have it. BUT what's done is done! I'm just getting it out there, I am not happy with last chapter. And it's not the fact that it's Joy and Luke fluff, because it was intended, and it still is part of the story, I just didn't like the last chapter that much.**

**Okay, now I'm done!**

**BACK TO THE STORY!**

* * *

I was scooping beans out of my can and eating them. Let me just say, they tasted awesome! I woke up in the morning, and Miya was cooking the last of our beans over the fire pit, Joy chatting with her. And when we were all served a can, Miya had salt on them! Yes, Miya had table salt with her, and it was DELICIOUS! I swear, it has been years since I've eaten anything that's tasted this good.

And for some strange reason, Joy seemed to be eagerly agreeing with me. The only difference was, I wasn't broadcasting it. Joy was constantly complimenting Miya and talking about food. And it came to the point, where this happened.

Joy was really getting into her beans, "You wanna know something funny?" Nick groaned, "If it's about food, then it won't be funny." Because, at that moment, Joy had gone on and on about foods she used to make pre apocalypse. Joy rolled her eyes, earning a middle finger from Nick. She continued, "For some reason, I could really go for a McDonalds Big Mac right now." Miya laughed, "Yeah, plenty of those around."

I will not go into detail, about how Joy wouldn't stop talking about McDonalds. Miya and Joy seemed to just be having a serious conversation about it, and Luke just tuned everyone out.

Joy and Miya were getting along great! The two were talking all morning. They were messing with each others hair, cleaning and styling each others. Now Miya's hair was french braided down her shoulder, rather then her ordinary and messy one. And Miya had cut Joy's hair to about an inch bellow her shoulders. Now Joy didn't have the golden waterfall down her back anymore, plus it was safer.

Nick had finished his beans first, and waited patiently for me to finish. When I finally did, Nick signaled for us to talk alone for a bit.

While following Nick, I shot Luke a knowing smirk. Luke kept glancing at Joy in a admiringly manner the whole morning, he thought no one noticed. Sure as hell, anyone with working eyes and half a brain could tell Luke was getting more and more attracted to Joy. I would say Joy was doing the same, but I couldn't tell how much she liked Luke, because Joy is a generally flirty person. And she doesn't leave any hints to anyone, so I wouldn't really know how much she does, but she certainly likes him.

Nick and I sat on the ground a good distance away from Miya, Joy and Luke. I felt his arm wrap around me, so I leaned into his embrace, resting my head on his shoulder. He was looking over at Luke and Joy, smirking, "I swear, they think I don't notice it." We were defiantly on the same page.

I laughed, "I still can't believe you haven't gone all up in Luke's face, especially after Carver..." Maybe talking about Joy's injuries, which were healing pretty well, wasn't the best idea. Nick's face seemed to drop a little, but he decided to shrug it off. I tried to apologize, but he cut me off, "Luke and Joy have always liked each other, I've gotten used to it. Joy just didn't like Luke as much as she liked Conner when she met him."

"They're kinda cute," I commented. Nick chuckled, "It gets kinda old. Joy admitted to liking Luke while she was drunk once, right to his sober face." Now that was news! My eyes widened and I began to choke on laughs. I remember a quote from an old friend, that went well with the situation, "They say a drunk man's talk is a sober man's thoughts."

Nick nodded, "Yeah." He looked at me in a strange way, I raised my eyebrow, "What?" Nick smiled, "Nothing, just in a daze." **(Hint Hint! Think about the stuff that happened during Clem's drunk night.) **I chose not to ask him about it.

Luke had gotten up and went back to the trailer he slept in, probably to pack his and Joy's stuff. I noticed Nick's happy expression change, he looked rather...concerned. "You okay?" I asked him.

Nick sighed deeply, "I'm still worried about Joy. I mean, she's been acting kinda funny lately. And why would you bring up McDonalds during the apocalypse?" I agreed, Joy was being the slightest bit weird, but I kinda just believed it was because of one thing. "She's probably on her period or something," I offered.

Nick chuckled slightly, "That'd suck because we have a severe lack of pads." I raised my eyebrow, "Wanna bet Miya has some?" Nick nodded, "Kind of."

I wasn't stressed over Joy, I figured she'd be fine. Luke then came back out, "Y'all eat up, we're leavin'!" Joy pouted her lip, "Aw, come on! Miya and I were just about to make everyone sing!"

I shot up, mainly with excitement. I have been wanting to make Nick sing for who knows how long. Luke and Nick's eyes widened, "Uh...no."

I groaned, "Common, please!?" Nick looked at me, smiling, "No."

Miya stood up, "We're not going until we do, everyone!" Luke and Nick shook their heads, "No."

Joy crossed her arms, standing up and walking closer to us, "I'm not asking you two." We were all standing at this point, but I was just about ready to walk over to Miya. I knew Luke and Nick didn't stand a chance for winning an argument against Joy. I see no point in trying, and clearly they did too.

Next thing I knew, we were all seated once again around the fire. Miya smiled, "Okay? What song do we all know?" "Anything by Incubus?" Joy suggested. We all agreed to sing a song by Incubus, and what people normally don't know about me, is that I know every lyric to every single Incubus song. I knew I'd have whatever song Miya chose in the bag.

She began to sing, and everyone, including me joined in imediantly.

**(****Anna Molly**** by Incubus. My favorite band is Incubus, and this may be my favorite song by them, if not this, then it's ****A Crow Left Of The Murder.****)**

**A cloud hangs over this city by the sea,**  
**I watch the ships pass and wonder if she might be,**  
**Out there and sober as a well for loneliness,**  
**Please do persist girl its time we met and made, a mess**

**I picture your face in the back of my eyes,**  
**A fire in the attic a proof of the prize,**  
**Anna-Molly, Anna-Molly, Anna-Molly...**  
**Doo doo doo doo do doo doo doo doo doo**

**A cloud hangs over,**  
**And mutes my happiness,**  
**A thousand ships couldn't sail me back from distress,**  
**Wish you were here,**  
**I'm a wounded satellite,**  
**I need you now put me back together make me right**

**I picture your face in the back of my eyes a fire in the attic a proof of the prize,**  
**Anna-Molly, Anna-Molly, Anna-Molly**  
**I'm calling your name up into the air**  
**Not one of the others could ever compare!**  
**Anna-Molly, Anna-Molly!**

**Wait there is a light,**  
**There is a fire illuminated attic,**  
**Fate or something better I could care less,**  
**Just stay with me a while,**  
**Wait there is a light, there is a fire defragmenting the attic,**  
**Fate or something better I could care less,**  
**Just stay with me a while**

**I picture your face in the back of my eyes a fire in the attic a proof of the prize,**  
**Anna-Molly, Anna-Molly, Anna-Molly,**  
**I'm calling your name up into the air.**  
**Not one of the others could ever compare!**  
**Anna-Molly, Anna-Molly! **

We finished our song, and I was impressed by the talent from everyone. I wasn't a good singer, but these guys were flawless! Miya, Joy, Luke, Nick, all amazing! I was SO gonna make them sing again.

A few compliments were passed, and Luke stood and announced, "Alright, daylight's burnin'! We best get going!"

* * *

**A/N Okay, I'm sorry the chapter was short, okay I am tired! Please leave a review! Love you all!**

**ROBIN OUT!**


	22. Family Reunions

**A/N Hey my peeps! I KNOW I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE! BE MAD AT ME! Haha...sowy. I've just been excited about starting Push On and I just wanted to get it started and running.**

**And SOMEONE (The Rose of Hedylogos) has been forcing me to work on Spinning Heads. Yes Emily, I am blaming you...deal with it.**

***puts on a pair of sunglasses as there is an explosion seen behind me***

**Yes, I am making excuses...WELCOME BACK TO THE COLORS IN HELL!**

**If anyone has an idea for a new intro PLEASE LET ME KNOW!**

**I'm done talking, I will update again after this. Mainly because I like how the next two chapters connect. And I'm rambling...I'LL SHUT UP NOW!**

**BACK TO THE STORY!**

* * *

"CLEMENTINE!" I saw Sarah sprinting for me. I opened my arms so she could run into them. Once she leaped on me, I gathered her into my arms, embrace. Luke, Nick, Joy, Miya, and I had just arrived at Parkers Run, safe and sound...besides a bit of a stomach attack with Joy. I swear, she has such a stomach bug, she nearly threw up on the walk.

I felt hot tears stain the fabric on my shoulder, I stroaked Sarah's hair, trying to calm her. "Daddy...Daddy is..." she hiccupped. I slightly rocked her, still petting her hair. She sniffed and cried into my shoulder, and I whispered sweet nothings to her.

"Hey...hey now...shh," I calmed her. Sarah was sobbing a bit more quiet, but it kept going. I hugged her gently, "It's okay Sarah, it's okay."

She sniffed, "I don't know what to do..." I smiled at her, comforting her, "I'll take care of ya, everything will be alright."

Sarah finally looked up at me, her eyes glossy behind her broken glasses. I corrected myself, "I know I'm not your dad or anything like that...but I can be like...your sister."

She choaked out, "Sister?" I smiled, offering my pinkie for her to interlock with hers. "We're best friends, we can be sisters too." She finally cracked a small smile, "Sisters." She connected her pinkie with mine.

"A pinkie swear is forever."

* * *

I sat at the fountain, rinsing my sweaty hands in the dirty water. "Hey Clem?" I looked up to see Luke standing there. I gave him a smile, "What's up Luke?"

He scratched the back of his neck, looking hella awkward. "Just wanted to thank ya... for, ya know, getting us outta Carver's place." Stood up, smiling and pulled Luke in for a hug, "Don't mention it."

Luke let out a sigh, "Just...what that motherf*cker did to Joy..." I gave him a wicked pince on the shoulder, shutting him up. Well, after he let out an, "Ouch!"

I gave him a sympathetic look, "I know he gave her one helluva beating, but it's all over now. He's dead." Luke bit his lip, "It's not just that...Bill..." I raised my eyebrow, "Yeah?"

"Nevermind, don't worry about it," Luke sighed. I felt a little uneasy, but I decided to drop the subject, "Okay."

"Seriously though, thanks for...helping us," Luke said. I gave him a comforting pat on the arm, "It's no big deal, are you sure you're okay?" Luke shrugged, sitting down on the side of the fountaim, I sat beside him. He ran his fingers through his hair, "Remeber when we first met ya...you were bit by that dog."

I laughed, "How could I forget? You threw me on my ass and Nick nearly blew my face off." Luke chuckled a little, "How much regret can a human have before they blow up?"

Both of our faces dropped when he said that. I felt a strong urge to hug him again, "Luke...you can't let it eat away at you." He shrugged, "Well I can't forget it."

My urge broke and I wrapped my arms back around Luke's neck. He reluctantly hugged me back, I could feel him trembling ever so slightly.

"Look, you all were in the heat of the moment. I don't blame you for thinking I was infected," I tried to comfort him. Luke sighed, "Doesn't change my perspective on the situation." I laughed, "Well, try not to think about it. You guys are my family, and family look out for one another."

I felt Luke smile, tighting his grip on me, "Thanks, Clem."

I looked up to see Nick and Joy sitting together on the wall, laughing. Nick was making a weird face as he flailed his arms in the air, causing Joy to laugh even more. I had a feeling he was talking to her about my drunk night.

I snuck behind the wall, after returning a wave to Jasmine. And I heard Nick say, "So I told her about the whole you and Luke arm wrestle thing." Joy let out a snort, "I'm surprised she didn't make out with you at all."

I decided to jump in, "Who said he didn't?" Joy and Nick jumped at the sound of my voice. Joy jumped to feet, snapped, "SH*T!" Nick fell off the wall, landing on his side. I began to laugh as Joy helpped her brother up.

"Real f*cking funny, Clem," Joy shot, brushing herself off. I kept laughing, "I know it was." Joy took off her hat and chucked it at me, only to have me catch it effortlessly. I placed her hat on top of my own hat, except backwards.

Joy slowly clapped, "Great job Clem, you look like a f*cking idiot." I stuck my tongue out at her before tossing her hat back to her. She then smirked at Nick, "So you DID make out while she was drunk."

Nick blushed, shaking his head, "No, we didn't." I laughed, "I don't remember a thing from my drunk night." Nick laughed awkwardly, "Good." I rolled my eyes and hugged him.

Joy giggled, "Aw! My little boy is growing up!" I rolled my eyes, and I bet my life Nick did as well. I felt Nick pull apart, but get reall close to me, "Wanna freak her out?"

There was a flirtatious gleam in his eyes, so I had an idea of what he meant. I smirked, "Hell yeah." With that, he kissed me.

It wasn't like the other times we've kissed, or made out. This was really heavy and exaggerated, mainly for the sake of grossing Joy out. I slightly opened my eyes, to see Joy crinkling her nose, "Really?"

I smiled, and began to play with Nick's hair, letting out an exagerated moan. I couldn't help but enjoy this a little. I slightly opened my eyes again to find Joy wasn't standing there.

A feeling of triumph went through me, until I saw her in the distance. Joy looked utterly disgusted, giving me a half-serious glare. Luke was standing beside her, his hand over his mouth, probably holding back his laughter. I noticed Noah with his arm around Jasmine, the two with huge-ass smiles on their faces.

I imediantly pulled away from Nick, earning a humorous pout from him. He smirked, "You think we got her?" I bit my lip, "Turn around."

Nick raised his eyebrow, before glancing behind himself. He then turned to face me, a irritated look on his face, "F*ck..." Then Luke broke and burst into laughter. I groaned, "He's gonna give us one hell of a night."

Nick bit his lip, "Why don't you uh...go check up on Rebecca." I nodded, "Yeah...yeah, sounds good." I blushed madly as I jogged away from Nick, in search of Rebecca.

* * *

I saw Rebecca in the distance, sitting on a park bench. I jogged over to her, "Rebecca!" She looked up, a grin meeting her face, "Clem!" I ran over, giving her a quick side hug.

"I didn't even know you were here!" she claimed. I laughed, "Well you missed a bit of a party." Rebecca looked confused, "What do ya mean?"

I smirked, "Did you hear Luke a minute ago?" Rebecca groaned, "Yeah, I hope he didn't attract any walkers." I agreed, but continued, "Well, he did that because..."

"Clementine here thought it would hilarious to gross me out by making out with my brother in front of me," Joy suddenly appeared beside me, making me jump slightly. And with that, she just skipped off.

I looked back at Rebecca, who looked flabbergasted. I remembered she didn't know about me and Nick yet. "Are you and Nick...?" she began. I let out a sigh, "Yeah, we're...an item." Rebecca laughed, and I smirked.

"I had a feeling," Rebecca admitted. I rolled my eyes, then took a seat beside her, "Enough about me. Are you okay? How's the baby?"

Rebecca shrugged, "I could've been better...and I'm due in about a week or so." I bit my lip, I was both excited and concerned for Rebecca. I had learned a thing or two from Christa and Omid...but Christa miscarried. Did Rebecca stand a chance?

I saw her face drop a little, "Alvin should be here..." I remember finding out Alvin had not survived Carver's camp. I placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "I'm sorry Rebecca..."

Rebecca began to whimper, wiping her eyes with the palms of her hands. I rubbed her back, no words exchanged. I felt a bit awkward, but I stayed beside Rebecca. I wasn't looking forward to her outcome, not at all

* * *

**A/N Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! I'm sorry it was short...but hey! WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO! **

**I'm gonna try and get another chapter of this cranked out today, but we'll see. Please leave a review, I'd really appriciate it! Take Luck!**

**ROBIN OUT!**


	23. Personal Issues

**A/N Hey my peeps! Thanks for not helping me with my stupid intro! (I still love you!) Sorry for not uploading in a while, I was kinda focusing on my other stories. BUT I'm back now! And I must say, I'm excited to make this chapter; I have it really planned out.**

**No reviews this time. Sorry. I'll be sure to next time!**

**Let's get back to the story, quick apology that this chapter MAY be a bit short.**

* * *

Rebecca, Noah, and Jasmine were pushing me to talk to Kenny. I hadn't seen him all day. Noah came up to me, "Have you talked to him yet?" I crossed my arms, "No, where is he?" He pointed behind me, "In that tent..."

I took a deep breath, but Noah gave me a demanding look. I groaned, "Alright! I'm going!" He smirked, earning a middle finger from me. I took another deep breath and approached then tent Noah pointed to. I then opened the flap, and Kenny was sitting on the floor.

"Leave me alone," he grumbled. I felt uncomfortable, "Kenny…could you please come out?" He didn't even turn to look at me, "I said leave me the f*ck alone." His tone made hairs stand up on the back of my neck, I regretted coming in here.

"Kenny," I croaked, "I am so SO sorry about Sarita!" He slightly turned his head, "Don't you dare. You killed her." I forced my tears back, I know he didn't mean any of this, but it was kinda heartbreaking. "She was bit, I had to do something," I tried to reason.

Kenny finally turned and looked at me, "You killed her, that's all there is to say." I started to get irritated, "It's not my fault, I didn't mean for her to die! It was all I could do!" Kenny stood up, standing hella close to me, "All you could do? ALL YOU COULD DO! I'm not Lee, I don't let you get people killed and forgive you!"

Lee…I couldn't help but feel horrible. Kenny's breaths beat down on my face harshly, and his words made my heart sink. But Lee? That broke me. I grit though my teeth, "Don't ever talk about Lee like that."

Kenny didn't seem to understand what he was saying, "It's all your fault he's dead! You're parents, Lee, Sarita!" I glared at him, shoving him away from me, "Shut up! I was the one who had to shoot him, so just shut up!"

THAT seemed to get through to Kenny. He stared at me, shocked, but I kept going, "You think I don't know it was my fault? You think I don't have regrets? Open up your eyes Kenny, WE'RE ALL SCARED! You're being nothing but an asshole! My parents and Lee might be my fault, but Sarita isn't!"

Kenny's eyes were wide, and he was speechless. I was crying…a little. But that didn't stop me from saying my last few words, "Go…f*ck yourself!" I then ran out of the tent, still in tears.

"Clem?" I heard Jasmine ask, but I just ignored her. I ran over to the fountain, letting myself cry. Thankfully, everyone just left me alone. I hid my face in my knees and tears stained my cheeks.

* * *

It was nighttime, but I just couldn't sleep. I was laying next to Nick inside our tent. We all kinda shared tents. Nick and I shared. Joy stayed with Sarah, along with Luke. Noah and Jasmine stuck together. Miya offered to stay with Rebecca at a nearby Observation deck. Kenny stayed by himself, no surprise.

I tried to fall back asleep over and over, snuggling into Nick's shirt. As comforting as it was, I just couldn't sleep. I finally decided to go outside. I looked around; no one was awake, thankfully.

I sat on the edge of the fountain, lost in thought. My mind was racing; stressing me out…it was awful. I felt like everyone and everything was depending on me.

I had to protect and teach Sarah about survival. I had to help Rebecca with the baby, since Kenny was too ignorant to contribute. I had to deal with Kenny…however he was. I also had to help myself. I needed to stop having these…images of Nick in a puddle of his own blood.

I don't know why, he already promised me he'd never leave me. But I knew no one could make that kind of promise. I just couldn't bare it…because I DID want to think about him. All good things about Nick…but then the dream I had, Nick's eyes suddenly glow white and he seems to just…fade.

I placed my head in my hands; this was just too much for me. I heard footsteps in the dirt. I was hoping it was just someone going to use the bathroom, and didn't notice me. I remained still and quiet, waiting.

When the footsteps stopped, I could tell they were close. I looked up, and Joy was standing there. She smiled, even though I could barely see it. "Hey," she greeted, "I see you're still up."

I sighed, "Yeah…" She sat down beside me, "Something's on your mind, I can tell." I smirked slightly, "Is it that obvious?" Joy chuckled, "What's going on in that head of yours?"

I sighed again, "I'm just worried. I have to take care of Sarah and help Rebecca. And Kenny is…he's just…broken." Joy shrugged, holding her knees to her chest.

I looked over at her, and I still had trouble believing she was Nick's little sister. I mean, they weren't very alike. Nick had black hair, blue eyes, and a broad chest. Joy had blonde hair, silver green eyes, and scrawny arms and shoulders. Nick was short-tempered and overreacted a lot. Joy was calm and collective of everything.

But then again, they had their similarities. They were both tall and strong. They both had a bit of a perverted sense of humor. And even though they can mess up a lot, they were good-natured people. Not to mention they were both pretty protective of each other.

Joy took a deep breath before she began her speech, "I wouldn't worry to much about Sarah and Rebecca. Rebecca is the strongest woman I've ever met, she'll be just fine. Sarah…God knows what to do with her." That certainly didn't help me!

"But don't worry," Joy said, as if on cue. "Sarah adores you. You'll be great with her, trust me." I didn't respond verbally, I just nodded. She stared up at the stars, "And Kenny, well, he IS broken. But my daddy always told me, just like everything, people will break. And just like everything, people can be fixed."

I took that to mind, and it kinda made sense. Joy continued, "I fell apart when my parents, Conner, and Pete died, Nick did too. But just because we fell down, doesn't mean we can't get back up. So I did, and Kenny will too. It just takes a little time, he'll be alright."

I shrugged, "Thanks…"

Silence.

"That's not the only thing on your mind, what's going on?" Joy claimed. I bit my lip, not really wanting to talk about it. She moved closer to me, putting a comforting hand on my shoulder, "You can talk to me, it's okay."

This was a side of Joy I've never seen before. Normally she's all…happy and humorous. She cranked out jokes like a jack-in-a-box. Now she was being serious and kinda wise. It was a sweet side…warming.

"I'm worried about Nick," I finally answered. "I mean, I had a dream once where…he was a walker and I was forced into killing him. Ever since, I'd have these mental images of him in a pool of his own blood or his blue eyes going white. It makes me…afraid of being with him."

Joy gave me a side hug, "I understand how you feel. I don't know what I'd do if I lost Nick. He's always been there for me, always supported me, and always been able to help me when I needed it. But I find losing him is worth the risk, and I let myself remain close to him. There are gonna be some sh*tty moments, but I'm not gonna let them overpower the good ones. Good conquers evil, but I don't want to put of the good to try and avoid the evil, because the evil will come, regardless."

I sat in utter silence, Joy finally let me go, "You love Nick, it's pretty obvious. Use the time you know you have with him to your advantage, okay?" I nodded, "Okay." I leaned on her shoulder, sleep carrying me off again.

* * *

I heard footsteps, heading my way. I was awake, but I didn't open my eyes. I remembered falling asleep next to Joy, no wonder I felt freezing cold. "She was upset, she's better now, I think," said a voice I recognized as Joy. Another came out, which I could safely assume was Nick, "She's been through a lot. We all have."

Joy shifted a little, and I tried not to give away the fact I was awake. Nick spoke up again, "Here, I'll take her. You better hit the hay, J.D." I heard the annoyance in Joy's voice, "I hate it when you call me that."

"That's why I do it," Nick chuckled. "I got her." I felt another pair of arms go under my back and my legs, lifting me up bridal style. I could defiantly tell it was Nick. "G'night, J.D." Nick said one last time.

"G'night, sweetie!" Joy teased back. I had a feeling Nick just rolled his eyes, and he began to walk back to our tent. "God Clem, you're heavy!" I opened my eyes and smacked him in the chest, "Hey, shut up!"

Nick nearly dropped me, "Holy sh*t! I thought you were still sleeping!" I laughed, but to my surprise, Nick kept walking instead of putting me down.

Once we were in the tent, Nick laid me down on the mattress we shared, then laid down beside me. I smiled, kinda staring at him. He smirked, "Looking for something, Clem?" I smiled wilder ever so slightly, "Yup."

With that, I gently pecked Nick on the lips, then said, "Found it." Nick chuckled, "You're so cheesy." I rolled my eyes, "And you have to much high maintenance."

Nick laughed a bit louder, "I have too much high maintenance? Clearly you haven't met my girlfriend."

I took this as an opportunity to tease, "Is she pretty?" Nick smiled, "Yes."

"Is she smart?"

"Of course."

"Is she clever?"

"Heh, I'll say!"

I smirked, "Do you love her?" Nick gave me a bored look, "How much longer are you gonna do this?" I shrugged, "I'll stop when you answer the question."

Nick smiled, "Yes." I blushed a little…then replied, "I love you too."

* * *

**A/N It wasn't cheesy, it was perfect. Don't question it.**

**Please review, it helps a lot! Take Luck!**

**ROBIN OUT!**


	24. Jokes And Jealousy

**A/N You guys are no help, I need a new intro. Seriously, you guys have done nothing to help me, why you gotta me like that? I swear, it's torture. Whatever, I'm getting right into reviews.**

**RavenHunter155: Can't help but being cute! Nick is my fictional crush, and I'm in a pretty flirty, normally that's my best writing mood. The down side is…I have no idea what I'm gonna do for this chapter. I always write this author's note before the chapter, so I haven't written yet. Let's see how I do!**

**Bubbles2k100: Normally I write in a flirty mood, so I have a feeling this chapter will be much cuter.**

**ClemmyclueIsMynumberoneBOO: That username though. The next chapter is now!**

**EvaTheKnight: Don't worry if you leave lots of reviews, I love them!**

**FUN FACT! (I'm gonna start doing these from now on) The Dream (chapter 8) had an unusual way of inspiration. I started to act out a scene I wanted to do for In The Moment (I role-play my stories sometimes), but I had no idea how to do it. So I started talking out loud and acting out dialogue, and I realized it wouldn't do well, but I kept acting because I was having fun. (Talking out loud to myself) And a certain mood I had put myself in, I created the perfect scene in The Colors In Hell. It was the first kiss (no, I did not air kiss) and I am still pretty proud of it!**

**Anyway, let's continue!**

* * *

I had been sitting alone on the fountain for a while, thinking of last night. Everything Joy had said to me, it just stuck in my head. Part of me was sympathetic of her, and everything she's lost, and how she manages to have hope.

Another part of me was jealous. I've only seen Joy cry once, and that was when Pete died. Even then, she recovered within hours. And when Carver just about killed her, she stayed calm and focused. On top of that, when she knew she probably wasn't gonna make it though the herd, she made a f*cking joke about donuts! I remember Nick telling me she treated the world as if it was just some video game. I'd think myself a crazy person if I was as motivated as her.

Parker's Run had lots of activity going around, I started to pick it off. I saw Joy on Luke's back, kinda like she was attacking him, the both of them were laughing. Nick was still asleep, he always sleeps late. Miya and Sarah seemed to be REALLY getting along!

I've seen growth in Noah and Jasmine's relationship. Oh who am I kidding, those two have been flirting since I've met them. Not to mention the two almost kissed this morning. If I hadn't walked up to the right when they were about to, I had mentally b*tch slap myself.

Kenny has yet to come out of his tent, I didn't really blame him. I felt guilty for yelling at him like that, he was trying to fix himself, and I only made him worse. I was at fault for it…like I was for everything.

I was still worried about Rebecca. Even though Joy said she was strong, that didn't change the fact that she could still die. And her baby? Who knows how long it'll last. With Carlos gone, Kenny would be her only hope, and well…you know how that goes…

I sighed, standing up. "Hey!" Everyone's attention turned to me, and I suddenly felt kinda awkward. "We need to get moving, this place isn't safe for Rebecca to have the baby," I announced. Miya spoke up, "There are some telescopes on the observation deck, maybe one of us could go see if there's somewhere we could stay across the river."

I threw her a quick smile, "Yeah, that's a start." It was our only start I guess. "I'll go," Luke offered, "I'll be back as soon as possible." Joy smiled, "I'll go too, watch your back." I was hesitant to send Joy with him, considering she was still hurt, but I guess I trusted Luke enough to keep her safe. Well, Luke would've probably done everything to keep her safe, whether I trusted him or not.

I nodded, "Alright, thanks. The rest of you get your things together, we're leaving once we have a plan." Everyone scattered off like ants, causing me to chuckle a little. Then it hit me, I still had to get Nick up. Along with Kenny…I didn't know what to do at all.

I pushed open the flap to the tent Nick and I shared, and he was still sound asleep. I rolled my eyes, crouching beside him. I started shaking him, "Nick, time to get up." I heard him groan, so I knew he was awake at least.

I snickered, "C'mon, you gotta get up." I started to lean on his side, smirking. Nick groaned again, pushing me off. I laughed, "You jackass." He mumbled something, I couldn't tell though.

I then got an idea. I smirked and then crept closer to Nick. I gently placed a kiss on his cheek, then quickly swiped his hat off his head. Nick rolled over, glaring at me, "Give me my hat back!" I giggled, "How about…no."

I moved away from him, smirking. Nick glared at me, then got up and pounced at me. I laughed as he wrestled me to get his hat back. I may have been small, but I sure was strong. I overpowered him for a moment, tossing his hat across the tent without him noticing and I sat on his stomach.

I grinned in triumph, but I guess it didn't last long. Nick took his chance to grab my own hat off my head and toss it behind him. I quickly hoped up to grab it from him, but he was too fast. He grabbed my arms and twisted me to now I was being pinned down by him.

He laughed, staring down at me. I tried to glare at him, but I was consumed with laughter, "You jackass." Nick smirked, "Hey, you started it." I rolled my eyes, "Shut up!"

Nick laughed as he let my hands go so he could grab my hat for me. But once my hands were free, I grabbed Nick's shirt collar, yanking him back down and planting my lips on his.

I could almost feel Nick's laughter as he kissed me back. I moved my lips accordingly, my mischievousness dying. I felt Nick's hand tangle itself in my hair, the other going around to the back of my neck. I softly moaned, earning another chuckle from him.

I then heard a loud scream, "I'M BACK, B*TCHES!" Nick and I pulled apart, and then exchanged a glance, "Joy…" We then got up, got our hats back, and headed outside.

* * *

**A/N Okay, so my flirtatious mood kinda helped the chapter! Well that was fun! Sorry the chapter was short, I'm tired and I need to get to bed. Please leave a review and tell me the dumbest pickup line you know! Take Luck!**

**ROBIN OUT!**


	25. Joy's Big Reveal

**A/N Okay my huaners. (I'm gonna start calling your that from now on) I have some good and bad news.**

**The good news is this story is close to being done, and I'll get a new one up very soon!**

**The bad news is I am gonna put Push On and quite possibly Spinning Heads on hold until I finish. Sorry, but it's just the best route for me.**

**Anyway, I'm sorry for not uploading yesterday, I went to my grandmother's house, so I couldn't upload. Sorry!  
**

**Anyway, time to get into the reviews! Speaking of which, I'M AT 99 REVIEWS! OH MY GOD THANKS YOU GUYS!**

**Cristina: I doubt people would consider it "flirting" exactly, but whatever you think! I love your opinions! **

**RavenHunter155: I will be honest, I wrote that scene out for your dirty mind. Figured you'd have something funny to say about it.**

**Batman: (I would rather not type your name) I thought I was the only one that acted out my stories! Nice pickup line! Joy is wonderful; there is no denying it.**

**FUN FACT! In the scene when Nick and Clem in the chapter And There Were Two, was not originally gonna have Clem sprain her ankle, she was gonna get accidentally shot, so Nick would have to stitch her up and she's grab his hand in pain. BUT it didn't make sense, so I fixed it up. Yeah…**

**Anyway, I don't know if I will finish this chapter today, but who knows! (I started writing this yesterday)**

**LET'S DO IT!**

* * *

Nick and I crawled out of the tent, looking for Joy's quirky self. I saw her near the arch that led to the observation deck, Luke blushing at her craziness. I rolled my eyes and jogged over to them, Nick on my heels.

Joy grinned, "Sup losers!" Luke scratched the back of his neck, clearly embarrassed. I rolled my eyes again, "What'd you find?" Luke responded before Joy could make a joke, "We saw a church across the river, we should try heading there." Joy nodded, "Yeah, maybe there's food and supplies there. Seems like a decent place for Rebecca to have the baby."

Nick smiled, "Nice work, guys." Joy smirked in pride, "So, we're leaving?" I grabbed her arm before she could walk off, "Wait, we still need to get Kenny." Everyone groaned, by this time, the whole group gathered around.

Luke moaned, "Who's going in there?" I sighed, "I'll go." Jasmine stopped me, "No, last time it didn't work too well." "Yeah, maybe we should all try to get him out together," Noah agreed. Miya nodded, "That sounds reasonable."

I didn't really think ganging up on Kenny was the best idea, but I didn't really have a choice. Nick, Luke, Joy., and I were up front. I peeked into the flap, "Kenny?"

No response.

"Kenny, we're about to leave," I tried. He just mumbled, "Then leave." Miya jumped in, "We're not leaving anyone behind, even you." For someone who's actually never met Kenny, she sure was smart. I agreed, "Yeah. And you're the only one that can help Rebecca with the baby."

Kenny grumbled, "Like you care about the baby more than you cared about Sarita." **(My computer thinks I'm trying to say Sparta every time I say Sarita, is that weird?)** I felt a pang in my heart again. I knew he didn't mean it, but it still hurt. Then a voice came out, automatically scaring me.

"Get over it already!"

Everyone froze, and stared at the cause of the voice, and everyone's eyes landed on Joy. I couldn't believe she had the guts to say that to Kenny! But there was nothing to stop it now, Kenny burst out of the tent.

Luke and I had to grab onto Nick to he wouldn't block Joy, and all of us backed away. I didn't expect Joy to say something like that, but I was forced to step out of her way.

"What did you just say?!" Kenny demanded from Joy. She didn't look scared of him, even though he looked like he was gonna slap her already cut and bruised face. Joy crossed her arms, "I said, get over it." Kenny grit his teeth, "What gives you the right to say that!?"

Joy didn't even flinch, "I have every right to say that." Kenny's hands curled into a fist in pure rage, "Shut up! You don't even know what loss is!" Joy glared at him, "I've lost more that you have, and I've managed better than you."

Kenny took a step closer to her, it sent chills down my back. I grabbed onto Nick for comfort, who was kinda doing the same to me. Kenny snapped, "My wife took her own life, my son was bit, Clementine murdered Sarita, Walter and Matthew were killed by your dumbass of a group, and you're nothing but a nuisance!"

Joy wasn't afraid of Kenny, she stood there, staring him straight in the eyes. **(Remember, Kenny didn't lose his eye in this one)** She growled, "You're forty-five, Kenny. I'm f*cking nineteen! I've lost my parents, uncle, fiancé, friends, and people in general! I've gotten over depressions! I've survived attacks! I've handled sexual abuse! I WAS JUST F*CKING RAPED!"

**BOOM**

My heart just dropped, and I felt sick. Joy…raped? What the f*ck, how and when did that happen?! I felt Nick's grip on me instantly get loose, he didn't have the strength to hold onto me. I quickly grabbed onto his shoulders, pulling his up as good as I could.

Joy spread her hands out wide and addressed her next words to everyone, "There it is! Out in the open! Carver didn't just beat me up, he f*cking raped me! NOW YOU ALL KNOW!"

She paused and pointed right at Luke, "And he would've killed me if Luke didn't show up when he did! So don't say I don't have the right to tell you to get over Sarita, BECAUSE YOU DAMN WELL BETTER!"

With that, Joy ran past us and towards the observation deck. I saw her head in her hands and sobs coming out of her throat. Luke didn't hesitate to run after her, but Nick was frozen.

Correction, EVERYONE was frozen. Kenny stared wide-eyed and open-mouthed in the direction Joy ran. I just couldn't believe it, Joy…raped?! My hatred towards Carver grew immensely, I suddenly was glad Nick did what he did to him.

Rebecca was first to snap back to reality, but she softened up to Kenny, "C'mon Kenny, it's time to go." So Rebecca and Kenny slowly followed Luke and Joy. Everyone had gone after them except for me and Nick.

He was sitting in the dirt in pure and utter shock. I sat beside him and rubbed his back, "Nick?" He buried his head in his hands, "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no." I was afraid to make eye contact with him, not wanting to see his eyes go red and wet.

I tried to comfort him, "Nick, it's okay, it's okay. Carver is dead, Joy is fine." I didn't even believe myself. Joy was clearly not fine. If she was raped then could it mean she was…_pregnant_?

No, she can't be! That'd make Joy a huge liability! I couldn't stand losing her, and if I couldn't…then what would happen to Nick? I felt tears come to my eyes at the thought and decided I need comfort too. I wrapped my arms around Nick, thankful he did the same to me.

We sat there for a minute, wrapped in each other's embrace. I then stood up, "We should probably catch up with the others." Nick hesitated, but nodded, "Okay."

We headed towards the observation deck, no glee in our faces. We saw the group, they seemed to be keeping their distance from Joy. Well, all expect for Luke. He and Joy were sitting on the ground, Joy's face buried in his shoulder, his arms wrapped around her shaking body.

I could feel my heart sink again, it was impossible to look at Joy cry and NOT feel sad. I mean, I didn't totally agree with what she did but that was beside the point. Joy may end up pregnant! I don't know how I'd be able to handle that!

Joy and Luke looked up to see Nick and I approaching. Within seconds, Joy leaped out of Luke's arms and jolted right into Nick's.

Nick didn't hesitate to return his sister's hug. She sobbed, "I'm so sorry! I should've told you earlier!" Nick looked as if he was about to break down himself, while he held Joy close to him.

She pulled away and Nick cupped her cheeks, "It's okay, you're gonna be okay." Joy forced a sloppy smile and hugged Nick again. I didn't think Nick was really talking to Joy though, it sounded more like he was trying to convince himself.

I felt awful, like I was gonna vomit. But we wouldn't know for sure if Joy was pregnant until about a week later. We'd still have to find some pregnancy tests for her by then, but all we could do now…was wait.

* * *

**A/N DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUN! Bomb dropped my peeps! Well now it is revealed, Joy's big secret! And we all have yet to find out if she's pregnant, like Clementine said…all we can do is wait.**

**RANDOM QUESTION! What color is the object you are standing/sitting/laying on?  
**

**Please leave a review, it helps me out a lot! Take Luck!**

**ROBIN OUT!**


	26. A Snowy Path

**A/N Hey my huaners! I'm back; I had tea with my friend Lena (ml 2 ghost) and Satan. Why did I? Because I threw some sh*t down last chapter! **

**And because I know you're all asking, "Molly! Is Joy pregnant? Is she gonna die?" How do I know that? DON'T QUESTION IT! I'm not telling what's gonna happen to Joy, because you guys will find out eventually. Don't worry…yet.**

**Anyway, let's get back into reviews! (By the way, I HIT 100 REVIEWS! I know I've hit 100 reviews on another story before, but I can't help but feel honored every time I do! Thank you guys so much! I love you all to the freaking bone! Hugs and Kisses forever!)**

**RavenHunter155: That's exactly why I did it! For your dirty mind!**

**ClemmyclueIsMynumberoneBOO: Then you're good at making predictions. TEACH ME SEMPI HOW TO MAKE GOOD PREDICTIONS!**

**Addibobaddi: I missed you Addi! Great to see my favorite reviewer back! Since it's been revealed Joy was raped, and she may be pregnant, if you don't really say what IT is, feel free to talk about it, I'm sure no one really reads my reviews except for me. **

**Kristal-Dynamite: I'm still mad at you… why you do dis to meh!?**

**(I'm not really mad with anyone) FUN FACT: I was not gonna reveal Joy's secret of being raped until mid episode 5. But the tensions were high and interesting drama could've had fun effects if I put it at the point where I did it, so I stuck with that!**

**LET'S GET BACK TO WALKING SOME DEAD! (Ragegamingvideos reference)**

* * *

We walked down the snowy path, in a bit of a depressed mood. Joy lagged behind by herself, looking at her suddenly super interesting shoes. Luke tried to stick near her to cheer her up. But she totally tuned him out, so Luke just left Joy alone. Luke went to the front to lead the way, looking even more depressed.

I walked next to Nick, holding his hand for comfort. We both really needed it, but it was impossible to ignore how much Luke, Kenny, and Joy needed comfort too.

Luke felt party guilty for what happened to Joy, even though he apparently saved her life. I don't know if Kenny really forgave me, but he was up and walking. Joy…she was still in shock, possibly being pregnant. I was defiantly in denial; I couldn't believe someone as innocent and playful as Joy hurt in a way like that.

After a few minutes, I heard her faint voice call my name, "Clem?" I turned around, her bruised face slightly looking up towards me. I slowed my pace to walk beside her, "Yeah?"

She sniffed, "I wanted to say…I'm sorry for what happened earlier. I shouldn't have exploded like that." was gonna be okay, but I didn't have the heart to do it. I just slightly stared at her, "You don't have to apologize for anything."

Joy just shook her head, "I have to apologize for lots of stuff. I kept what Carver did to me from you and Nick. Not only that, but I put so much weight on Luke, he wanted to tell you guys!" The way she said Luke's name made my heart sink a little.

Joy continued, "I told Kenny to straight up get over Sarita, talking inhumane! I tried to stay happy but now look at me! I'm a mess!" I quickly grabbed her hand and squeezed it. She stopped talking and looked at me.

I began my little speech, "You have nothing to be sorry for. You wanted to avoid drama, Luke doesn't mind doing anything as long as you're safe. You always keep the mood positive, despite you're problems. Even though you blew up, you did it to convince Kenny to come with us."

I saw Joy slightly smile and look down at her super interesting shoes. I needed to say one last thing, "Now I think you may wanna talk to Luke, he still worries about you." Joy blushed, "He shouldn't have to."

I smirked, "At least talk to him, you kinda pushed him away earlier." Joy blushed again, and I was enjoying every second of her embarrassment. She shrugged, "Fine…" I have a feeling she wasn't really upset about talking to Luke, she was just stubborn.

Joy sped up with Luke, and I could only assume she was apologizing again. I caught up with Nick quickly, looking upset as usual. I grabbed his hand, "Nick?"

"I still can't believe it," he sighed, sadly. I squeezed his hand, earning one in return. "I know…" was all I could say back. Nick looked down at me, considering our large difference in height, "What if she is pregnant? What do we do then?"

I looked up at Joy next to Luke. They were talking, and I saw Luke glance down at Joy's hand. As he attempted to move his hand closer to hers, I couldn't help but smile a little. "She'll be fine, I know it," I reassured him as Joy looked down at Luke's hand reaching for hers, automatically taking it. My smile widened as her fingers enclosed with his.

* * *

We entered the church, finally. Sadly, the whole place was empty of people and supplies. There were three walkers inside, which Miya brilliantly took out by throwing knives.

Noah and Jasmine immediately wanted to learn how to throw knives like Miya, so they went to practice on the trees outside. Kenny stuck near Rebecca.

Luke and Joy wanted to take Sarah to learn how to shoot a gun, but I haven't had a chance to talk to her lately, she's been quiet. I made Joy and Luke stay with Nick to search the place, and I decided to take Sarah to learn about survival.

After kissing Nick goodbye, and wishing the best for Joy, we set out. Sarah was slightly confused, "Where are we going?" I took her by the hand and led her off, "We're going to teach you how to shoot a gun."

Sarah raised her eyebrow, "But I already know how to shoot a gun! You and Joy taught me, remember?" I did not remember that…WHATEVER! That gun wasn't loaded, and Sarah needed practice!

I sighed, "You need to practice with a loaded gun, not with the one we used before." Sarah shrugged, like it would be easy. Heh, it was NOT gonna be easy.

We came to a stop in a relatively clear area, I hung a piece of paper that looked like a target on a tree. I then turned to Sarah and handed her my gun, "Alright, this is gonna have even more of a kick to it, and it will be loud so…brace yourself." Sarah stared at the gun, "Is this even a good idea?" I frowned, "It's necessary if you wanna survive."

Sarah looked hesitant, "Daddy said that guns were bad." I almost said flat out he was dead, but I didn't have the heart. I put a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Look, Sarah. Parents are not always right, you need to learn how to protect yourself."

I helped her aim the gun at the target, but she just stood there, slightly shaken. "I uh…"

I chuckled and stood behind her, "Squeeze the trigger smoothly, and be sure to not lock your elbows." I gently placed my hands over her ears, "I'll cover your ears, it helps with the practice. Just know when you need to shoot for real, it's hella loud."

Sarah took a deep breath, then I remembered, "A quick trick I learned, take a quick breathe right before you pull the trigger. Nothing big, just quick and easy. You'll find the gun lighter and aim better." Sarah looked over at me, "Okay…okay."

* * *

_Flashback_

_Lee covered my ears, "Let's take your first shot, nice and easy."_

_I stared at the bottle from across the room. I was scared, I've never used a gun before. I hated guns, they were loud and dangerous, why would I need to use one. Looks like I didn't have much of a choice, I placed my finger over the trigger._

_"Nice and easy…" I repeated. I pulled the trigger, feeling pain shoot up through my arms. "Eiep!" I cried, nearly dropping the gun. Lee stifled his laughter, making me mad. He looked down at me, "You okay?"_

_Part of me wanted to say yes and move on, but I decided to try and wriggle out of the situation. "My hands hurt," I complained, "I don't like this." Lee gave me his reassuring smile, which always made me feel better, even when I was mad._

"_You're gonna get used to it, you'll be alright." I sighed as Lee positioned me to fire again. Little did I know that after a few shots, I'd realize how talented I really was with a gun._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

I gave her the same reassuring smile Lee had given me, "Let's take your first shot, okay?" Sarah looked back at the target and pulled the trigger. She had missed the target, but not by too much. And she didn't jump up in fright or squeal. Instead, she studied her gun, "That felt weird…"

I chuckled, relieved she wasn't complaining or anything like I did. Then again, Sarah wasn't as stubborn as me. I mentally b*tch slapped myself for that.

I smiled, "You're not as bad as I was when I tried to shoot for the first tine." Sarah laughed, "So when I become a pro at this, I'll be better than you?" I raised my eyebrow, "Are you challenging me, Sarah?"

"Maybe I am," Sarah replied with a smirk. I rolled my eyes, "Alright, sister, let's keep practicing."

* * *

**A/N Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I was gonna upload it yesterday, and I was literally on the last scene. But it was almost twelve, so I said, "I'll just rest my eyes for a moment."**

**So I did, AND I WOKE UP THE NEXT DAY! **

**I'm sorry, okay?! Don't blame me, blame science. I'll try to update again, but I have a friend over and I'm dealing with another's silly drama (I'm looking right at you, Emily!). **

**Also, I am going to Florida tomorrow afternoon, so uploads may be more frequent, or less frequent. As much as I want to finish this story before the end of spring break (yes, I'm on spring break for the whole week) I doubt I will finish it. BUT I will try to get as much as I can finished. **

**I already have told you guys, but this story WILL HAVE A SEQUEL! But like In The Moment, I will wait a month or too before starting it.**

**On last thing, I am deleting The Adventures Of Joy And Faith. I'm sorry, but not a lot of people seem to care about it, and I've reread it a few times, and I find it quite boring. I will delete it after this goes up. Sorry guys, but it's gotta go.**

**RANDOM QUESTION! Most of you probably know my age, but how old would you guys assume I was if you didn't know? I'm curious! You can check out what I look like IRL by checking out my YouTube channel, NerdsUp, and make your weird assumptions! (Maybe not the best idea, I've been told I look older than I really am, but whatever!)**

**Please leave a review, and constructive criticism, I'd really appreciate it! Take Luck!**

**ROBIN OUT!**


	27. A Real Celebration

**A/N Why hello my huaners! I have arrived in sunny Florida! Even though it's not sunny right now, more just nighttime. BUT the stars are still pretty and the smell…FABULOUS! As girly as it sounds, its very beautiful here!**

**Anyway, enough about beautiful Florida, let's get into some reviews!**

**littlemissnerdgirl: To answer your questions/comments…**

**A) They were generally talking about both Lee and Clementine's parents. Either way, Kenny was being a butt (don't question it, my friends don't use a curse word, we use that).**

**B) If you didn't know, Joy's appearance and a little of her personality is based on myself. Especially her courage…but not her tendency to move on and mischievous side.**

**C) I have no experience with romance, so I'm pleased I do a good job! Thank you!**

**D) It's difficult for me to make plans for Kenny. Luke is my favorite character, and I'm not a lover of Kenny…but since a lot of people adore him, I'm making an exception.**

**Cristina: It's hard to NOT love Joy! I have a feeling you'll love her more and more, and hate me for my plans. The worst part is…if she IS pregnant, it's Carver's baby. And if you picked up she was engaged to someone else…before he died. Yeah…Luke's got a few layers to go through before he can REALLY reach her heart. (DAMN I'm cheesy!)**

**Addibobaddi: You…REALLY ship Joy and Luke! Don't you?! Like, even more than me! And I MADE THE FREAKING SHIP! How is this possible!? And the story has probably three to five more chapters left.**

**FUN FACT! I was so pissed off the group was heading for the church, then they completely forgot about it next episode! THAT'S WHAT GOT LUKE KILLED! So I'm switching it around for that purpose! I WOULD'VE PREFERRED IT MY WAY TELLTALE! YOU SHOULD'VE STUCK TO THE FREAKING CHURCH!**

**I'm done ranting, let's continue.**

* * *

I woke up, wishing these church benches were more comfortable. I preferred sleeping with Nick in the tents. That was much more comfortable. Maybe I could talk Nick into setting or sleeping bags upstairs, maybe find a nice lone room upstairs.

I heard footsteps, and realized I overslept. I shot up from my laying position, and I felt a weird pain in my neck. I instantly grabbed for my neck, rubbing it, "Ow!"

I heard laughter, and looked over to my left. _Ow! _Nick, Luke, Noah, and Jasmine were up, laughing at me. Nick was up before me? _That's a first… _I smirked at them, "F*ck you guys." Nick laughed, walking over to me, "Love you, too."

I continued to rub my neck as Nick pushed my hand away. "Here, I got it," he said as he sat beside me and began to massage my neck for me. Jasmine stared, "Aw, that's so sweet!" Luke smirked, "Yeah, Clem better enjoy it while it lasts."

I gave them a weird look, "What's with all the happy faces today?" Before anyone could reply, I heard a squeal coming from upstairs.

"LUUUUUUUUUUUUUKE!" Joy came bouncing down the stairs and instantly leaped onto Luke's back. "Guess what day it is!" she cried happily.

Luke laughed, "My birthday?" Joy yelled into his ear, "B*TCH, YOU GUESSED IT!" We all burst into laughter as she slid off his back singing, "They say it's your birthday! Dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun! It's my birthday too!"

Luke grabbed Joy's arm and began to wrestle her, "Alright feisty, you can stop now." Joy slapped his arm, causing him to let go, "Or I can throw a miniature celebration for the birthday boy!" Luke laughed, "Doubt it'll be miniature."

Those two kept having there fun, while Noah and Jasmine watched, laughing. I pulled Nick away for a minute, "Can I talk to you for a moment?" Nick nodded and followed my lead.

I took him outside, grabbing him by his hands, "How are you feeling?" Nick shrugged, "I'm better, I guess. You should really be askin' my sister that." I rolled my eyes, and then pulled him in for a hug.

"Nick, promise me you're okay," I demanded. I felt him hug me back, accepting my comfort, "I promise."

I sighed into his embrace, even though I didn't fully believe him, "I love you." I could feel Nick's smile, and I could only assume it was broader than usual. He pulled away and pressed his soft lips to my forehead.

"I love you too."

* * *

Nick and I were back inside, and everyone was seated in some on the church benches. Miya stood up and she jogged over to us, "Hey, welcome back to reality." I rolled my eyes and punched her in the shoulder. She winced at my abnormal strength, "Jesus, Clem."

Nick looked like he was holding his laugher back, for whatever reason. Miya reached into her backpack, "Since it's Luke's birthday…" I tried to see what she was attempting to pull out of her backpack, but she already had a sh*t ton of stuff in there, so I couldn't see what she was digging around for."

Miya then pulled out a bottle of rum, "Figured I'd be up to the occasion." I raised my eyebrow, "You drink?" Miya shrugged, "Sometimes, but this one hasn't been opened yet. I picked it up a little before I met you."

I laughed, taking the bottle from her hands, "Huh, go figure." Joy grinned and stood up, "Well, what are we waiting for?! Pop it open!" I started to dig my nails into the cap, and it came open while just about breaking my fingernail.

Joy bounced over to me and plucked the bottle from my hands, "I think Luke deserves the first drink." She handed him the bottle full of rum, earning a smile from him.

* * *

We spent about the entire day joking around, sharing rum, and just talking in general. It felt like the living dead wasn't roaming around outside, eating other people's flesh. It felt completely…normal.

Nick had pulled me away for a short period of time…maybe just to talk. But it turned into more flirting…and kissing…yeah. I tried to brush off the weird stares we got afterward, but it was pretty damn awkward.

Joy moved over to Luke, "I think we should have a bit more fun before we hit the hay!" Everyone seemed to agree…those who were still awake. Rebecca, Sarah, and Kenny have already headed off to bed.

Miya, bless her, offered to take first watch…so that just left me, Nick, Luke, Joy, Noah, and Jasmine. Joy moved over to Luke and whispered something into his ear.

Luke's eyes suddenly widened, "No! No! No! I am NOT doing that!" Joy began to laugh, "C'mon Luke! Lighten up a little!" Luke shook his head, "Not happening! None of us are even drunk enough to do that!"

That was true, all of us were no more than a tiny bit tipsy. But I had no idea what Joy was telling Luke to do.

Joy grinned, "If you won't, I will. LOUD AND PROUD!" Luke jumped up at the sound of Joy yelling. Nick laughed, his arm wrapped around me, "Whatever it is, Luke, you better get to it. You know there's no winnin' against Joy."

Luke glared at Nick, only earning laughter in return. Nick motioned for Joy to come closer, "What did you tell him?" Joy chuckled and leaned over to whispered something in his ear.

Whatever it was, it sure must be embarrassing for Luke, because Nick was cracking up! Nick pointed at Luke, "You wheeze are so wheeze doing that!"

Luke flipped his middle finger at Nick, "Not happening." Joy crossed her arms, "You wanna try me? If you don't I will! I'm not kidding!" Luke groaned at her… "Fine…I hate you." Joy rolled her eyes and hugged him, "Hate you too." Luke took a breath and began to sing.

* * *

**(Push It by Salt N Pepa. Never heard this song before, recommended by The Rose Of Hedylogos. I'm sorry for you people who can take a cringe, you can just skip over it)**

**Ah, push it**  
**Ah, push it**

**Oooh, baby, baby**  
**Baby, baby**  
**Oooh, baby, baby**  
**Baby, baby**

**Get up on this**

**Ow! Baby**  
**Salt and Pepa's here**

**Now wait a minute, y'all**  
**This dance ain't for everybody**  
**Only the sexy people**  
**So all you fly mothers, get on out there and dance**  
**Dance, I said!**

**Salt and Pepa's here, and we're in effect**  
**Want you to push it, babe**  
**Coolin' by day then at night working up a sweat**  
**C'mon girls, let's go show the guys that we know**  
**How to become number one in a hot party show**  
**Now push it**

**Ah, push it - push it good**  
**Ah, push it - push it real good**  
**Ah, push it - push it good**  
**Ah, push it - p-push it real good**

**Hey!**  
**Push it good**

**Oooh, baby, baby**  
**Baby, baby**  
**Oooh, baby, baby**  
**Baby, baby**

**Push it good**  
**Push it real good**  
**Ah, push it**  
**Ah, push it**

**Yo, yo, yo, yo, baby-pop**  
**Yeah, you come here, gimme a kiss**  
**Better make it fast or else I'm gonna get pissed**  
**Can't you hear the music's pumpin' hard like I wish you would?**  
**Now push it**

**Push it good**  
**Push it real good**  
**Push it good**  
**P-push it real good**

**Ah, push it**  
**Get up on this**

**Girl, you really got me going**  
**You got me so I don't know what I'm doing**

**Ah, push it**

* * *

Joy, Nick, Noah, and I were dying with laughter! Luke's cheeks were bright red. And Jasmine looked like she was about to pass out. Luke flipped his middle finger up at Joy again, only causing her to jump right back onto Luke's back. She grinned, "C'mon Luke! Lighten up a little!"

Luke tried to push her off, but Joy just clung to him like a monkey on a tree. Let's just say the rest of the evening consisted of laughter. Like any other normal day...

* * *

**A/N Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I'm sorry if it's a little out of character, I just wanted it to be a fun and humorous chapter! The next few last chapters will probably be pretty depressing...PLEASE DON'T HATE ****ME!**

**RANDOM QUESTION! Who do you think would make a better parent, me or The Rose Of Hedylogos (Emily)? You'll understand why later...;-)**

**Please leave a review! It makes my heart warm and cuddly! EYE WUVS YEW! Take Luck!**

**ROBIN OUT!**


	28. Here With Me

**A/N Hey guys! I is back! Missed me? No? Whatever. I wanted to say that there are very few chapters left of this story! Like…three, possibly four chapters left! I wanted to say thanks for all the support you've all given me! I know this wasn't as long as In The Moment, it was still a big story! I appreciate all you reviews! And I already said there would be a sequel, but I'm just telling you again!**

**Now, let's get into the reviews!**

**RavenHunter155: Don't say anything! Not that it matters…I'll reveal what happens to Joy this chapter. And there will be a sweet surprise! But be warned, these next two chapters will trample your heart. Sorry.**

**ClemmyclueIsMynumberoneBOO: You will not be loling much anymore.**

**Cristina: Joy is such a dear, isn't she? I was pretty excited to do that, since I do it a lot with my friends. Well, our dear won't be so dear during this chapter, I can tell you that!**

**FUN FACT! The birthday song Joy momentarily sang last chapter was an old song by The Beatles! My dad would play it for my and my sister's when it was our birthday(s). Speaking of which, mine is less than a month away! 14 BABY!**

**Please don't chase me with chainsaws please, and let's continue!**

* * *

It's been two days since Luke's birthday, and let's just say they were completely depressing. And I had a feeling it was about to get worse. Rebecca had the baby, but neither of them survived. Joy was gonna take a pregnancy test Miya found during her intense scavenging. I honestly owe WAY too much to Miya! She's always been helpful in these situations.

Kenny and I had made our peace, and we were talking normally again. Joy and Kenny made up, but they didn't really…talk much. With Kenny in his state, Noah took charge as alpha male of the group. He kept everyone together, and was never used a gun. He was much better with his bow and arrow.

Jasmine…God bless her. She became close to Sarah, teaching ways of survival while protecting her from horrifying sights. She took Sarah away during Rebecca's labor, and made sure Sarah didn't see the horrible disaster after.

"_PUSH!" Kenny yelled, finally able to come out of his shell to help Rebecca. In the meantime, Jasmine hid Sarah from the sight. A few walkers came from the sound of Rebecca's screams, but Noah handled them. Miya, Kenny, and I were doing our best to help Rebecca, but she didn't seem too good._

_Rebecca screamed, "I AM F*CKING PUSHING!" I was trying to comfort the crying woman, holding her hand. But Rebecca was using my hand as a stress reliever, and was squeezing the sh*t out of it!_

"_THERE'S THE HEAD!" Miya yelled. I brushed a few locks out of Rebecca's face, "C'mon Bec! You're almost done!" Rebecca let out another wail as she gave a final push. I smiled, "You did it!"_

_Kenny held the baby in his hands, staring at it…not move. Joy moved away from Nick and Luke, whom she was both hugging for comfort. "Is it?" Kenny's eyes widened, not in a very good way. I looked over, after Rebecca asked, "Where's my baby?" I saw the baby's eyes open, but they weren't real eyes…they glowed white._

_The baby had turned._

_I stared in shock, Miya cried, "NO!" Rebecca looked up, "What's…?" She got a glimpse of her newborn walker, and I saw her face crumble, "God…no please, no!" Kenny looked over, "If it's a walker…does that mean?"_

_I looked up at Kenny; he was staring right at Rebecca. I realized what he meant. I immediately tried to block Rebecca, "No! She's fine!"_

_Kenny pulled out his gun, despite my pleads against him. With a click, he loaded his gun and aimed right for Rebecca's forehead. I tried once more to stop him, "Kenny! Stop!"_

_All I heard was the sound of a gun, as Kenny sent a bullet into Rebecca's head. I stared in shock as Rebecca's life was taken from her. I looked over to Miya, who had her knife in the walker baby's head. I leapt to my feet and ran straight for Nick, who embraced me quickly. I knew crying wouldn't help anything, but I didn't care and I did it anyway._

Rebecca's funeral was silent and saddening. I could barely even look at Kenny through all that. And the next day was pretty innerving, Joy was about to take her pregnancy test.

Nick offered to go with her, but Joy wanted me to come with her for some reason. I waited a distance away as she took it in the bushes. We had walked a distance from the church to give her some privacy. I could tell how upset she already was…poor girl.

I sighed, rocking back and forth on my feet, biting my lip. What would happen if she really was pregnant? She's only nineteen! Would she be okay? Will she end up like Rebecca? NO! I will NOT think like that! There is still a chance she's not pregnant, I can still hope for that.

I heard rustling, but they weren't coming close to me. I was worried about her, and instantly heading in her direction. Moments later, I saw Joy sitting on the ground, her arms wrapped around her knees.

I sat beside her, "Hey, you okay?" Joy didn't respond verbally, she only handed me her pregnancy test. I felt uncomfortable, but I finally looked at it. My heart sank as I read the result.

Positive.

That's it, Joy was pregnant. I guess I didn't believe it at first, so I began to stutter, "Wait…this may be false. We don't know if it's really true, pregnancy tests can be wrong sometimes!"

Joy looked right up at me, tears in her eyes, "Yeah, sometimes." I could hear the thick sarcasm in her voice. I knew I couldn't win against her. Joy continued, "So what, the test says I'm pregnant. The chances that I'm not are very low. I got sick this morning, or…felt sick! I was craving McDonalds a few days ago! I hate McDonalds!"

I couldn't fight the fact that she was right. I hugged myself, "So..what are you gonna do?" Joy shrugged, still in tears, "I don't know. I don't have much of a choice, other than to ride it out."

I held my hands out to her, and helped her to her feet, "You can always hope for a miscarriage." Joy looked at me like I was insane, "Really? There's a human being growing inside me!"

I shrugged, "You're so young and…it'll be Carver's baby." Joy looked at me, and sniffed, "No, it's not."

I raised an eyebrow, and Joy became more confident in herself, "It's not Carver's baby. It's not anyone's baby, but mine. I'm the only one who the baby belongs to, nothing will change that."

I offered her a smile, proud that she was staying strong, "Just know you're not gonna have to go through it alone." Joy smiled at me, then pulled me in for a hug, "I know…thank you, Clem."

* * *

I was alone, upstairs in the room Nick and I agreed to share. It had a window, which I opened for fresh air. I was staring down at Joy, who was sitting in the snow outside. She seemed lost in thought, I couldn't blame her.

The whole group knew about Joy's pregnancy, and the mood decreased even more. Nick wouldn't do anything for three straight hours. He just sat and stared…until I finally snapped him back to reality. Nick stuck to me like glue, in the worst mood ever. He never spoke harshly to me, he demanded my comfort. To be honest, I needed his too.

I saw the door open, and Luke walked out. Joy looked up, "Hey." Luke tried to smile at her, but it looked really sorrowful. Luke took a seat right next to her, sitting really close to her.

Luke sighed, "So…you okay?" Joy shrugged, running her hands through her hair, "I don't know, Luke. I mean…I'm pregnant." Luke bit his lip, looking away from her, "I know."

Joy hugged her knees to her chest, "I just…I can't tell you how thankful I am for you." Luke raised his eyebrow at her, "Huh?"

Joy wiped her eyes, "If you hadn't shown up when you did, Carver woulda killed me." Luke shook his head, "If I had been faster to realize you were in trouble, maybe this wouldn't have happened to ya." Joy held her hand up, shushing Luke, "No, you saved me. I've caused nothing but trouble."

Luke opened his mouth to protest, but Joy started first, "I've been annoying and loud. I'm a new liability to the group. I f*cking told a broken man to get over his loved one right after she died! Who does that to a person!?" Joy wiped her eyes again, "Maybe Carver shoulda just finished me off…"

That's what did it for Luke. His head shot in Joy's direction, shooting daggers at her. "Don't you dare say that!" Joy tried to protest, "Luke…" Luke cut her off, grabbing her by her shoulders, making her look at him.

"No!" Luke began, "You can't say stuff like that! We need you here! You're not annoying, you bring up our sprits when we're all in a bad state. Just because you're pregnant doesn't mean you're a liability, you're still the cleverest person I've ever met! You said that to Kenny to convince his to come with us, you did what you could and it worked!"

Luke moved his hands to cup her cheeks, "You mean too much to us. You mean too much to…me. I need you…" Joy and Luke stared at each other for a few moments. I felt my heart pound in my chest, but with excitement.

My heart sped up as Luke leaned in. Joy moved her hands up to hold one of Luke's. In my head, I was chanting. Ki_ss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!_

Both Joy's and Luke's eyes shut as their lips moved closer together. They were both about half an inch apart.

_Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!_

Joy and Luke's lips were just about to touch, when Joy's eyes opened. She started blinking rapidly, and she moved away. Luke opened his eyes and realized Joy was moving away, so he released her face.

They moved apart, looking extremely awkward. They didn't even look at each other. Luke finally mumbled, "Sorry…" Joy stood up, "It's fine…I'm gonna head to bed." Luke shrugged, "Yeah." I could hear disappointment in his voice, he wasn't the only one.

I moved away from the window, and crossed my arms in frustration. And just my luck! Nick walking into the room. He was defiantly looking better, "Hey." I didn't respond, I just kicked the dust on the ground. Nick noticed my grumpiness, and raised an eyebrow, "Are ya okay?" I frowned, "Dammit, Joy…" Stupid romance issues!

* * *

**A/N YUP! I did that! I know this chapter isn't too depressing, but I wouldn't relax just yet. I know you Juke shippers are either super excited or just really pissed with me. I'M SORRY OKAY! (Not really…I have a soul, I promise!)**

**RANDOM QUESTION! What made you guys click on my story(s)?**

**Please leave a review, but please nothing rude!**

**ROBIN OUT!**


	29. All Downhill From Here

**A/N So I'm trying to finish this story like…ASAP!**

**I've already gotten a few reviews, but they were mostly just like, "They should've kissed!" or like, "Aw! Poor AJ!" I know; I'm heartless. **

**The weird part is that The Rose Of Hedylogos says I topped her horrible way of killing AJ. He became a walker right away in my story, but SHE HAD OMID, THE BEST CHARCTER FROM SEASON ONE, AND A WOLF MURDER AJ! THAT'S PURE EVIL! I know what I did was evil, but…you know. SHUT UP! There's my random question, who's was the worst?**

**No fun fact for this chapter, just more dream crushing…yeah.**

**LET'S CONTINUE!**

* * *

I crept downstairs to see Joy with Sarah, Jasmine, and Miya around her. Joy hand her face in her hands, I could tell she was blushing.

Sarah laughed, "We only mention Luke and you turn red! What's going on with you?" Joy giggled, "Shut up, Sarah." I bit my lip to keep from spilling the beans. "Seriously Joy, why the f*ck are ya blushing that hard?" Jasmine asked.

I couldn't hold it in! I just couldn't! "Probably because she and Luke almost kissed last night," I blurted out. Everyone's head spun towards me, mouths and eyes wide open, "WHAT!?"

Joy gawked at me, "How did you know that?!" I laughed, "I may or may not have seen you two talking last night." Joy punched me in the arm, and godDAMN it hurt. She scowled, "Clem! What the f*ck!?"

Miya began to laugh, "You nearly kissed Luke? How come you didn't ACTUALLY kiss?" Joy shrugged, embarrassed, "I moved away…" Sarah threw her hands in the air, "Why would you do that?" Joy hid her tomato red face in her hands again, "I DON'T KNOW! Okay, it just happened! I freaked out and moved away!"

Silence.

Jasmine grinned, "So you DO like Luke!" Joy began to rapidly shake, "Shut up!" I laughed, enjoying the scene. Sarah shoved her, "Don't deny it! You totally like Luke!"

Joy tossed her hands in the air, "DO I HAVE TO MAKE IT ANY MORE OBVIOUS?! Yes, I like Luke! Can you guys shut up now?" With that, Joy ran off, giggling like crazy.

I laughed, "You guys got what was coming for ya."

* * *

I walked over to Nick, in need of comfort. Not because I was super upset, but because I missed the affection I got from him. Thankfully, he was in our room, staring out the window.

I plopped down beside him, "Hey." Nick looked over at me and forced a smile, "Heya." I attempted to lean on him, "Whatcha doin'?"

Nick just shrugged, "Nothin' I guess." I felt his arm wrap around me, I was just glad he wasn't neglecting me. I leaned deeper into his embrace, shutting my eyes. I let out a sigh, and felt Nick began to rub my arm.

I looked up at him, "You wanna talk about it?" Nick didn't respond right away, he just bit his lip. "No," he finally said, shaking his head. I could hear the bitterness in his voice. I had to get him up somehow.

"Nick?" I started. He looked down at me, his forced smile still on, "Yeah?" I smirked, "Remember how we met?" Nick studied me for a moment, and then his eyes widened, "Don't you even-"

I began to laugh, "You nearly shot my face off!" Nick began to blush, and turned away from me. That only caused me to laugh more, "And you locked me in a shed!"

Nick gave me a fake glare, "You snuck out and stole from us! And you should be thanking me for not hittin' you." I snorted, "You're right. Thank you Nick, for having really sh*tty aim." Nick rolled his eyes, but he began to laugh as well.

I pointed at him, "There's that smile!" Nick raised his eyebrow at me, "You're startin' to sound like my mom." I smirked, "Then your mom must have a fabulous voice."

I instantly regretted saying that, but Nick was still laughing. He then hugged me tighter, when I saw Joy come into the room. She smiled at us. "Aw! That's so cute!"

She then smirked, "How come you never hug me like that?" Nick shrugged, "Because Clem's prettier than you." **(The Rose Of Hedylogos reference!)** I rolled my eyes, because that wasn't true. Despite the cuts and bruises and future fat stomach, Miya was the only person I knew that could possibly be prettier than Joy.

Joy rolled her eyes, and jogged over to us. She bent over to grab her gun, which she had left in here for some weird reason. I took my chance and kicked her hard enough to send her to the floor.

Her face made contact with the floor, causing Nick and I to start laughing all over again. Joy sat up, glaring, "Very funny, Clem." Nick wheezed, "It was! She, literally, kicked your ass!" Joy stood up after grabbing her gun and punched me in the arm.

I rubbed the area where she punched me, "Ouch! How many times are you gonna hit me today?" Joy shrugged, "I'll hit you every time you piss me off." Nick rolled his eyes, "Can't you just take a joke, Joy?"

Joy raised her fist again, and punched Nick in the arm, "Shut up." Nick opened his mouth to say sometime, but he was cut off.

"WE'RE UNDER ATTACK! EVERYONE GET OVER HERE!" That sounded like Noah! Nick and I leaped, and the three of us sprinted out the door and down the steps.

I couldn't believe it, a group of like…four people were attacking our group. I didn't see Kenny or Jasmine anywhere! They better not be dead, they can't be!

I wanted to pull out my gun, but that might attract walkers. Plus, it would be a waste of bullets. I then saw Luke's machete lying on the floor a distance from him. He was currently wrestling one of the men, but he was being easily overpowered. I sprinted for him, quickly scooping the machete up.

I didn't know how I was really supposed to use a machete, so I held it almost as if it were a sword. I swung it at the man that was beating Luke, getting a good slice out of his neck.

As the body fell limp, Luke pushed it off and took back his machete. He gave me this weird smile, before running off to help everyone else. But as soon as Luke left, a new person tackled me to the ground.

It was a masked, burly man. He grabbed me by the throat and kept me pinned to the ground. I tried to hit him, but he was too strong. I couldn't reach behind me to grab my gun, and I couldn't yell for help.

"GET THE F*CK AWAY FROM HER!" yelled a voice. I heard fast footsteps and the man on top of me got a kick to the head. I crawled away as soon as I was free, but my vision was blurry from lack of air.

I saw what looked to be the man dunking a body into the water fountain in the room. **(Don't get on my back about not mentioning a fountain. I didn't know it wasn't normal, because the church I used to go to had a fountain.)** When my eyes finally adjusted to the scene, and I recognized the guy being held under water was…Nick.

I let out a scream, "NO!" And I tried to stand up, only to fall over again. The man didn't seem to be having much trouble keeping Nick underwater, so that meant…Nick wasn't fighting. Suddenly, a gunshot rung out and the burly man attempting to drown Nick fell away from him…dead.

I looked up to see Sarah there, her gun aimed where the man was. I finally got up to my feet to see that Nick didn't get up. He was still underwater. I jolted over and dragged him out with Noah's help, and set him on the bench.

Kenny and Jasmine quickly burst into the church to find a motionless Nick on the bench. "What the f*ck happened?!" they both asked. No one answered.

Noah leapt out of the way so I could jump in. Miya was pacing back and forth. Kenny was muttering curses. Jasmine went straight to Noah. Sarah was trembling with fear. And Luke and Joy were clutching each other for dear life.

My heart was racing and my mind was twisted. Nick was barely breathing, he had no pulse, but his hand was still warm. Tears stung my eyes and I began to press on Nick's chest, hoping that his eyes would open again. "C'mon Nick," I begged. "Wake up!

No response.

I hiccupped loudly, "Don't f*ck with me on this one, Nick! Wake up!" He still didn't reply. I rapidly took off my hat and chucked it at Sarah, who caught it effortlessly. I then laid my ear on Nick's chest, hoping to here a pulse or his lungs filling with air or SOMETHING! But instead, I began to feel heat leave his hand.

I shook my head. No, no, no, no, no! Nick can't die! He won't die! Tears streamed faster and faster than ever! I cried out, "Don't die Nick! Please don't die! You're everything to me, I can't go on without you! I love you way too much, you can't die on me now Nick!"

The heat in his hand was just about gone. I let out one final scream, "NICK, DON'T LEAVE ME!" It was too late. The heat in his hand was gone and his body was completely still. He was gone…Nick was dead.

I froze, unable to process anything. Everything that we had gone through, all I did for Nick…was worthless. I looked up to see Jasmine and Noah, clutching each other with their mouths wide open. Kenny was now the one pacing, and muttering curses. Sarah had been squeezing the sh*t outta my hat, and she went straight to Miya for comfort.

I made blurry eye contact with Luke, who just looked in denial. He stared at the sight of his dead best friend, shaking his head. Then his face crumbled and he began to silently cry into his hands. I then realized Joy was no longer attached to Luke. She had fallen to her knees, sobbing loudly.

Joy was either having a panic attack or a meltdown. Most likely both. I was currently having both. I tried to let out a sob, but I was just frozen with horror. I then threw myself at Nick, begging for this to not be real. But it was…and I let it happen.

Then, everything went black.

* * *

**A/N * hides in a box * PLEASE DON'T KILL MEH! I'M SORRY! There is still ONE MORE CHAPTER! Please keep an eye out for it! **

**I know you guys are mad at me, but whatever you do, DON'T TAKE MY JEFFERY AWAY! * holds giant stuffed pig close ***

**Please leave a review…or…I DON'T KNOW! Take Luck!**

**ROBIN OUT! * nails box to the ground ***


	30. The Colors In Hell

**A/N I find your reactions funny, about what happened last chapter. Didn't know I was capable of pulling the rug from beneath your feet, did ya? Heh, I'm not as sweet as I seem.**

**Anyway, this is the final chapter of The Colors In Hell, and no epilogue this time. As you guys know, the sequel to this story is confirmed, but like In The Moment, it won't come out until a month or two later. **

**Also, I will be getting my season three story up soon, but don't get too excited. I'm still developing the story, and it probably won't have frequent uploads. Feel free to send OCs and ideas to me, preferably private message. I don't know if I will take all thrown at me, so please don't be offended if your OC or idea isn't used in the story. And the story will not begin in about two weeks. Possibly sooner, I don't know.**

**Now, let's get into some reviews.**

**RavenHunter155: You are a real Nick believer, I like it!**

**Rylee2000: You better not take my Jeffery, I would've beat you with a hammer if you did.**

**Addibobaddi: My favorite review from you by far. I'm not heartless!**

**littlemissnerdgirl: Your review was the only one I didn't laugh at. I'm kinda speechless myself that I can affect ya in that way. I was a little worried last chapter would be too dramatic, but hey! You liked it! Hope you like this last one! HUGS AND KISSES!**

**No fun fact this time, sorry.**

**LET'S FINISH THIS!**

* * *

I stirred awake, and the room was empty. I realized I was laying on the bench were Nick's corpse had been resting. Why was I here? Where was Nick? I guess someone…took care of him.

I rose to a sitting position, remembering every small detail so vividly. I hated how I could remember it all. I knew crying was useless, but I did it anyway. It was still light out, around noon. I hadn't been asleep for more than ten minutes.

I buried my face in my hands, sobbing into them. I needed comfort, but from no one but Nick. I hated that I wouldn't ever get that comfort again, Nick was gone.

I heard the unmistaken sound of whimpering. And it wasn't coming from me. I looked up and saw the door to the front of the church wide open. I recognized the person on the steps as Joy.

At first, I wanted nothing to do of her. I wanted away from her the most, she was Nick's sister…she had his blood in her. I then recognized, I needed Nick's comfort, and Joy was the closest to him. I stood up, shaken, and headed for the door.

I sat myself next to Joy, our shoulders touching. I wrapped my arms around my knees, and shut my eyes. Neither of us spoke, we just sat there in the cold snow.

"He didn't care for himself," Joy finally spoke. I glanced over at her, both our eyes glossy. She wiped her eyes, "He put everyone first…the last person on his priority list was just him."

I hiccupped, "Yeah…" Joy chuckled solemnly, "Selfless man, my brother." She then began to cry all over again. I followed suit, and soon we were sobbing.

We embraced each other, accepting what comfort we had left. Both of us were being loud, but we didn't care. Nothing seemed to matter anymore…like walkers weren't our enemy anymore.

Speaking of walkers, Joy and I shot our heads up at the sound of rustling bushes. A lone walker emerged, and we pulled apart. But we didn't move. Neither of us ran for help or prepared to fight, we just sat there. I looked away from the walker, and waited patiently for it to dig into its fresh meal.

The walker wasn't far now, and I could almost feel the pain of the bite run through me. However, my thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a gun firing. The hungry walker was now laying dead in the snow, staining its white color a dark red.

I could only assume it was Luke, and I wanted to scream for ruining our chance to escape our pain. I heard him snap, "What the actual f*ck are you guys doing?! Did you WANT to kill yourselves?!" My body filled with rage, and I nearly pounced on Luke…but then it hit me.

That voice didn't belong to Luke. It didn't belong to Kenny or Noah either, it was deep and smooth…majestic even. I noticed out of the corner of my eye, Joy was no longer sitting beside me, she had jumped up and threw herself at the man.

At first, I thought she was attacking him, but then I looked up. Joy was…hugging him? I allowed the man's features to place themselves in my mind. They were too familiar…it couldn't be.

He had longish, raven colored hair hidden beneath a hat with a halo logo on it. He was incredibly tall, so Joy was standing on her toes. He had deep, icy blue eyes. He had his strong arms wrapped around Joy…

I mumbled his name, "Nick…?"

I stared in complete and utter shock. There was no way…he was dead! How can Nick be…? I couldn't believe it! My eye's widened and my mouth dropped to the ground. It was Nick! He was real! He was…alive!

I knew Joy wasn't gonna let go of Nick anytime soon, not that it mattered. I felt like I was gonna explode. I probably wouldn't be able to stand. Joy was yelling, but I couldn't make out what she was saying. But, as if she was reading my mind, Joy pulled away from Nick and sprinted back into the church, probably looking for the rest of the group.

I was alone with Nick.

I tried to stand up, but my legs turned to Jell-O and I started to fall backwards. Nick lunged forward and grabbed my hands, pulling me back up with a jerk. I gripped his shirt, tears swelling in my eyes again. I fumbled with my words, until I found the right ones, "I thought you were dead!"

Nick smiled at me, "It takes more than a bunch of bastards and a church fountain to get rid of me." I let out a half sob, half laugh, and threw my arms around Nick's neck.

I continued sobbing laughter out as I squeezed him tight. I didn't care to ask how he was alive, I was just ecstatic that he was alive! Nick chuckled and hugged me back, probably not understanding how I felt.

I still had the pain in my heart, so I needed to fix it. So I peeled away from Nick, and I smashed my lips on his. He quickly kissed me back, still keeping me in his embrace. I kept my arms around his neck, still holding him tight. One of his hands went around my waist and rubbed my back. The other moved to behind my neck, his fingers lightly tickling behind my ears.

Since I was short, Nick had to lean down to kiss me. When Nick stood upright, I jumped up to stay in sync with him. Since my legs weren't on the ground, I wrapped them around his torso.

A few heavenly moments later, Nick broke the kiss and set me back on the floor. He then pulled me in for another hug, still tightly. I opened my eyes, and saw Joy in front of the whole group. But everyone else was smiling…they didn't seem to be in shock.

I pulled away and pointed at them, "You guys knew?!" Since Nick was now free, Joy ran into his embrace again. Luke held his hands up, "Look, I can explain." I raised my eyebrow, amazed by all this.

Noah started before Luke could, "When Nick… 'died' and all, you passed out and Joy ran outside in tears." Luke cut in, "I tried to go after her, but the rest of us pulled me into the kitchen to discuss what to do with Nick."

Nick released Joy and joined in, "I woke up a few minutes after, and I saw you asleep next to me. I thought I had just passed out from lack of air, so I set on the bench to sleep. When I found the group everyone was shocked to see me. Luke explained everything that happened."

Luke nodded, "Nick freaked out and ran out to tell you and Joy he was okay, but then he apparently saw you guys…and that walker." Joy and I looked down in shame…earning glares from everyone.

"We're sorry…" Joy apologized for the two of us. Nick gave his sister a look, but wrapped a comforting arm around her, "You guys are okay, that's all that matters. Just promise me you won't pull somethin' like that again." Joy and I both nodded in response.

Kenny put his hands on his hips, frowning at me. I instantly hugged him, "I'm sorry I did that, Ken." Kenny hugged me back, "It's alright, darlin'." Noah bit his lip, "Now that that's over, we should talk about what the plan is."

We all became serious on what to do. "There may be other bandits in the territory, who knows if those other guys had more people," Miya claimed. I nodded, "Yeah, we don't need a repeat of what just happened. Plus, it's too cold out here."

Sarah came in, speaking quietly, "Maybe we could head back to the cabin?" Luke raised his eyebrow as Sarah continued, "It's a safe place, and it's only like…a three days walk from Parker's Run. Plus, it's probably safer for Joy and…you know…" Joy nodded, "That seems like a good idea."

Nick looked over at us, "Does anyone even remember the way back?" Luke nodded, "Yeah, I do." Jasmine held her hand up, "Wait, we shouldn't leave right away. Nick needs to recover, and it's late afternoon. We should leave in the morning."

I smiled, "Sounds good to me." The group all nodded in agreement. "So we leave at dawn tomorrow, back to…whatever the cabin is," Kenny recapped. I nodded, laughing at the fact Kenny's never been to the cabin. Neither has Noah, Jasmine, or Miya.

Once the plan was settled, everyone went back inside. All but Nick and I. I stared at him for a second, before he wrapped his arm around me and pressed kiss to my hair. I smiled as he and I walked back into the church together.

After everything I've been through, that all of us had been through, I thought maybe it was just for nothing. But this was proof against me. Even when it looks like all hope is gone, there was still something that could fix it up. It became clear to me, and I could see the colors in hell.

* * *

**A/N BOOM! Cheesy ending! HAHA! You guys really thought I was that heartless? Nick is my favorite character and fictional crush, I just wanted to make y'all squirm a little.**

**I'm a little sad to end this story, but I am excited for the sequel! YAY! I hope you guys loved the story, and keep an eye out for my other stories, and the future sequel!**

**Thank you all for the constant support I've been given throughout this story, I couldn't ask for more. I bid you all farewell again from my second story I've ever created. I love you all from the bottom of my heart! Take Luck!**

**ROBIN OUT!**


End file.
